Jewel's Big Adventure
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: The sequel Another's Story and Betwixt and Between: Chapter 1. If you haven't read them, then please read them! This story's summary's inside, But it involves Jewel Sparrow, and a bunch of crossovers. R&R! *Mind the dust, just updating and upgrading!*
1. Bad Beginning

I had been some time, a few months really, since the incident in Port Royal, and Jewel was getting bored on the Pearl. So after a bit of persuading, she convinced Jack to let her go on her own adventure! But the places she'll go and the people she'll meet will surprise her in ways she couldn't even imagine.

There will be crossovers with TLM, BaTB, and A. You'll find out what they are soon.

But please read Another's Story and Betwixt and Between Chapter 1 first to understand what's up.

* * *

Chapter 1

The day was peaceful in all possible ways. A large black ship was moving through the calm waters of the ocean, while seagulls were flying overhead. The sky had small little clouds and the crew aboard the ship was enjoying the peace, well most of the crew. In the crows nest, there was a fifteen year old girl wearing a long sleeved shirt, yellowed with time and age, with a brown vest on top of it, some dark brown pants with a lighter brown pair of boots, a black fingerless glove covering her right hand and the tattoo on it, and a red bandanna wrapped around her long black hair.

She was looking up at the sky while playing a little song on her flute, and she was bored, big time. There was too much peace, too much calm, too much of everything sweet and serene! She decided to confront her father, the captain of this mighty ship, the Black Pearl. She quickly climbed down the large rope ladder and when she landed on the deck, went straight to the helm. Straight to her father. Straight to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Dad, I'm bored." she says, leaning on the helm.

"Well then, Jewel, find something to do." her father says, looking at his daughter.

"But that's just it, dad. There's _Nothing_ to do!" Jewel said, raising her voice.

"Did you swab the decks?"

"Yep." she said, crossing her arms.

"All of them?"

"Yep."

"Did you organize the rum?"

"Yep."

"Did you mend the sails?"

"Yep."

"Did ye feed the monkey?"

"Nope."

"Good. Did you polish the cannons?"

"Yep."

"Did you sharpen your sword and knife?" Jewel pulled her sword out of its holster at her side, then her knife out of her right boot. Her sword was sharpened nicely and her knife was shimmering in the sun.

"Yep." She put all her weapons back.

"Did you _practice_ with your knife and sword?"

"Yep."

"Did you practice throwing your knife at the target or at the monkey?"

"Yep."

"Did you clean the crew's hammocks?"

"Yep."

"... Did you clean _your_ cabin?"

"Dad!" she whined, dropping her arms at her sides.

"Well, did you?"

"Twice!" she said, crossing her arms again. "I also cleaned your cabin too, if you don't mind." She then began looking at her fingernails.

"... Oh... Thanks. Well, it seems you have nothing to do then Jewel." Jewel looked up from her nails and glared daggers at her father.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Jack took a step back, slightly nervous with his daughter's tone.

"Easy luv. Just go below and have some ru-" Jack said

"I don't want any rum!" Jewel interrupted. "I want adventure! Action! Excitement! Norrington to catch up so I have somebody to fight! Dad, I want to go on an adventure!" Her eyes were big, like she was going to cry, and Jack looked directly in them.

"... But... But what if you're captured?" he finally says. He did his best to make his eyes as big as his daughters to convince her to stay.

_Oh no, he's going into overprotective father mode._ Jewel thought

"Dad. I've lived in Tortuga for two years, alone. If anyone wanted to capture me, or do anything at all with, they would've already done it. Besides, I've gotten out of those scrapes easily!" Jewel said, smiling. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing he was beat.

"I'll be fine dad. I promise. It'll only last a month, two months at least! Then I'll meet you at Tortuga to celebrate an early birthday for me!" Jewel said, putting her hands on her hips, smiling proudly.

"Alright then. Tomorrow morning you'll go. 'Ow's that luv?" Jack said

"And another thi- Wait, you mean it?" Jewel said getting excited.

"Of course." Jack placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to talk. "You've always been cooped up in some place, be it Tortuga, the brig, a jail, that... small cage you told me about when you visited Germany..."

"Curse that cage." Jewel said to herself.

"Or anywhere else." Jack continued. "Now that you have freedom, you want take advantage of it. Am I right?"

"Exactly."

"Then it's settled. When you're done with your little adventure, we'll meet in Tortuga, and I'll get you a big bottle of rum or whatever trinket I can steal for an early birthday present for you. Savvy?" Jack held out his right hand and spat in it. When Jewel did the same, they both shook hands.

"Savvy dad." Jewel said. She turned to leave and go to her room, when she suddenly spun around and began hugging her father.

"Thank you so much." she said. Jack began to hug her back, when suddenly, they heard an explosion. The blast caused the two to separate and wonder what was going on. Jewel climbed up to the crows nest and brought out a spyglass her father gave her. Unfortunately, Jewel's adventure would have to wait, because right in front of them was what looked like a tornado, and behind them was the navy.

"Huh," she said, "talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place."


	2. Fearsome, yet short, Fight

Chapter 2

A shrill sound was heard from the crow's nest, but then a series of musical notes followed. During the months that followed the Port Royal incident, Jack and Jewel came up with a special musical code involving Jewel's flute. When Jack heard the noise, he knew what they were dealing with. The shrill noise meant a storm and the music meant the navy. Jewel was looking through her spyglass and saw the navy ship heading straight towards them, and at the head of the ship she saw Norrington, standing as proud and regal as usual.

"Hello, Jimmy boy!" she said excitedly at the ship. She turned to look at the front at the storm and saw lightning flash.

"Wha's hapenin' Jewel?" Jack asked. Jewel grabbed a rope and swung down to the helm.

"We have Norrington coming up on our stern and a hurricane on our bow." Jewel said. Jack just smiled his famous gold toothed grin.

"Let's go." he said. There was another cannon blast and another explosion that rocked the ship.

"Tell Gibbs to load the starboard guns." Jack said while turning the helm to the right.

"Aye dad!" Jewel said, giving her father a little mock bow before running down the stairs to the deck to find Gibbs, who was ordering the rest of the crew to do... stuff.

"Gibbs!" Jewel said. "Load the starboard guns. We're gonna blast the bejesus out of the navy before we enter the storm." Jewel pointed to the large black clouds ahead of them. Gibbs looked at her before nodding his head.

"Aye." he said. "Load the starboard guns!" he yelled to the crew. Everyone scurried below decks to the gunnery, or stayed on deck, where the cannons were waiting to fire upon their victim. The ship was close and Jewel stood at the railing of Black Pearl, smiling. When the ship was close enough, she saw Norrington, and waved at him.

"FIRE!" she yelled. She felt the vibrations of the cannons being blasted around her, but didn't flinch, not once. She watched the blasts that appeared with every boom of the cannonball fire. Soon the navy was returning fire and many crew mates came up to fire the deck cannons. Jewel took out her sword and began giving orders, just like her dad would give. Then she looked ahead and saw the clouds coming closer. She rushed up to see her father still at the helm.

"Dad, we're getting closer to that storm. What're we gonna do?" Jewel asked

"What else? Go through it." Jack said simply

"But with the damage we recieved from Norrington, the Pearl won't last long." Jewel said

"But _neither_ would Norrington." Jack added. "Tell the crew to prepare for a storm." Jack turned the helm so the ship would go directly into the storm while Jewel went down to the crew.

"Men, haul in the guns and make ready the sails, we've got a storm to beat!" Jewel yelled. Everyone heard her and closed the cannon doors before they came up on deck to prepare themselves as they entered the storm. The waves were choppy, the winds were fiecre, and the rain was pouring harder than anything anyone has ever experienced before. In other words, it was a big, nasty hurricane. Jewel was pulling on the ratline with Gibbs before she said something.

"Gibbs!" she yelled over the roar of the thunder and waves. "If this is how strong the winds are now, what'll it be like in the eye-wall?"

"I can honestly say I don't know!" Gibbs responded

"Jewel! Secure that line!" Jack yelled, pointing to a lose sail. Jewel rushed over to it and noticed the end had a loop. Soon she found the hook, but greatly struggled to put the loop on the hook, considering the sail was thrashing every which way.

"Come on... _Come **ON!**_" Jewel said as she was reaching for the hook. Then a big gust of wind swept her off of her feet. She was flying on the sail, until two arms latched around her waist. She looked to see her fathers eyes staring into her own. He pulled her down to the ground before grabbing the line himself. Then realization struck Jewel.

"Dad, the helm!" Jewel said. She saw the wheel beginning to spin around when she rushed up the stairs to grab the helm. She clenched her jaw as she was trying to turn the wheel.

"Dad! The hurricane is too strong for the Pearl!" Jewel yelled

"Do you have a better idea?" Jack yelled up to his daughter. Then, it hit her.

"Actually, I do! Run out the starboard sweeps! Bring out the ports on my signal!" she yelled. Gibbs looked up at her as if she were mad.

"Are ye daft Jewel Sparrow?" He yelled

"She may be daft, but you forget one very important thing Gibbs... She's Jewel Sparrow." Jack said as he helped to haul out the starboard sweeps. Jewel looked down at the little compass attached to a part that held up the wheel. They were going in a steady westward direction. When the sweeps were run out, she watched as it slowly and steadily started moving north. Then, she heard cracking wood.

"Jewel! The sweeps won't take much longer!" Gibbs yelled. Jewel ignored him as she watched the needle of the compass.

"Just a little more!" Jewel said almost in a whisper. When the needle hit north, she gave the order.

"Run out the port sweeps... NOW!" she yelled. They were hauled out and Jewel kept them on a steady course. Soon, the winds calmed, the thunder and lightning ceased, and the rain had stopped. The clouds parted, letting sweet sunlight pour out onto the ship, making the crew cheer with joy.

"Did we make it through?" Gibbs asked Jack. Jack looked back at the large clouds they exited before speaking.

"No," he said, "we went around it." He looked up at the helm and saw a rope around the wheel, but no Jewel. He ran up the stairs only to see Jewel sitting on the floor, her back against the helm.

"I steered us around a hurricane?" She asked as he knelt down to her level.

"Yep." Jack said. "Ye still want to go on tha' adventure?"

"Yep." Jewel replied, smiling the Sparrow grin.

"Than go pack your things." Jack said. Jewel kissed him on the cheek before heading down to her room to get ready for her adventure.


	3. A Birth Day

Chapter 3

"He's really letting me go!" Jewel said excitedly to herself.

Jewel put her bag on the ground of her cabin and began packing the things she needed, or might need, which really wasn't much. What she didn't know, was that her father was in the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning on the doorframe, smiling at his daughter. It was times like these when your child leaves you for a long time that makes you remember the day they were born. That was what happened to Jack.

**Really BIG Flashback!**

The Wicked Wench sailed into Tortuga with a happy captain aboard. His messy black hair covered by his old hat was actually cleaned, and his outfit was clean as well. When the gangplank was lowered, he talked to his crew.

"Gents, this is a special moment, us coming to Tortuga today. And I'll need a man to accompany me to my Rose's home. Any volunteers first mate Barbossa?" the captain said, turning to his first mate. He had sandy blonde hair that was wrapped in a green bandana while the rest of his outfit was darker, messier, and less clean. He instantly turned away, as if to focus on something in the water.

"I'll come sir!" called a voice.

"Thank you Bill. Now then, the rest of ye can stay in Tortuga and do whatever you wish." the cpatain said. The crew cheered and walked into the town, while the captain and Bill took a different route. They climbed up the lagre hill that overlooked the harbor and reached a nice house. It wasn't too big or too small, it was just right. The captain drew his cutlass and turned his crew mate when they reached the door.

"You might want to wait here for a second." the captain said. He opened the door and looked around for any signs of movement. He carefully walked in, when a sword suddenly was about to slash his neck. That was why he already drew his cutlass. After two beatings on the mysterious person's sword, it flew out of their hands and fell to the ground. The mysterious person laughed, and soon the captain joined in.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that luv, especially in your condition." the captain said

"It's good to see you again, Jack." said the person.

"It's good to see you again too, Rose." Jack said. Rose stepped out of the shadows to reveal her forest green skirt and dirty white blouse. Her dark dirty blonde hair was gently settled at her shoulders, while her arm with a large tatoo of a kraken starting at her shoulder was holding her large belly as her big brown eyes studied Jack.

"You got all cleaned up to see me? That was nice of you." she said

"Of course! How many times does a captain of an EITC ship become a father?" Jack said chuckling. "It has been nine months, has it?"

"Yes Jack. And you shouldn't spend too much time with me. Go to the Faithful Bride and buy your crew tankards of rum. Put it on the Black Rose's tab."

"I was hoping you would say that! That's why I brought Bill."

"Bill?"

"Bill Turner! He had a son of his own, and he could watch over you. If anything happens, tell him to come straight to me."

"Alright." Rose suddenly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Bill was just standing around waiting for them to be done. Their lips parted, but Rose kept her arms wrapped around her husband's neck.

"I love you Jack Sparrow." she said

"I love you too Rose." He responded. They kissed each other again for a full minute before Rose released Jack.

"Go on Jack. Go have fun!" she said smiling. Jack returned her smile before turning to Bill.

"If anything happens, find me." Jack said

"Aye sir." Bill responded. Jack walked all the way down the hill and went to the Faithful Bride. When he got there, the rest of the crew was already as drunk as they should be. Jack smiled his famous grin before grabbing a tankard off of someone's table and began downing it instantly.

An hour passed, and Jack began playing poker with many men in the tavern. He had a winning hand, four aces, and he had been losing many items. With that hand, he'd win all of it back. Everyone was placing their bets, when Bill came panting to Jack.

"Jack..." he panted

"Bill? What're you doing here?" Jack asked, a confused look on his face.

"Rose..." Bill said, still panting. Hearing his wife's name instantly sobered him up.

"Rose? What about Rose? What's happening? What's wrong?"

"Baby..." Bill said, looking down on the floor while panting. "Almost... Rose... She said the baby's coming... She wants you there..." he looked up to see his captain gone,"quick." Jack was rushing through Tortuga. Passing all the carzy drunks, those that passed out, and lots of wenches. He could've sworn he heard Rose's scream as he reached the bottom of the hill.

"I'm coming Rose!" he yelled. He began climbing the hill with all the strength he had. The hill was quite steep which was why it was troublesome. He was so busy climbing, he didn't notice that the figures passing by were the doctors that assisted Rose. He finally reached the door and bursted in, not bothering to raise his cutlass.

"Rose!" he said coming in. "Rose? Where are ye luv?"

"In here." came a faint reply. Jack followed where he heard the voice to a room with a window that overlooked the town and the ocean, with Rose not facing him, holding something.

"Rose?" Jack said. Rose turned around to reveal the bundle she was holding, was a little baby who's eyes were closed.

"Hello Jack, meet your daughter." Rose said, gently handing the baby girl to her father. Jack's eyes went wide like he was about to cry, a large grin on his face.

"I have a daughter!" he whispered. He looked down at her to see dark hair on her head, his hair, and couldn't help but smile.

"She'll be a chip off the old block, eh Rose." Jack said

"No Jack, she's not going to be a pirate like me." Rose said, taking the baby. "I don't want that life for her. I'm on the straight course now Jack, and I don't want being chased by the navy, always fearing for mutiny, and many other things to happen to her."

"But it's in her blood Rose. She'll want to go out to the sea and sail." Jack said. "Look at her. She's our jewel of the ocean, not our jewel of Tortuga."

"Name."

"What?"

"A name Jack. I haven't put much thought into what to name her. Any ideas?" Jack put his finger on his chin and began thinking. What to name his daughter?

"I know!" Jack said. "We'll name her... Elizabeth!" Jack said, raising his finger in triumph. Rose looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Elizabeth? Jack that is the worst name for our daughter."

"But Elizabeth Sparrow has a nice ring to it." Rose kept looking at her husband before talking.

"No." she stated blankly. "She is special Jack, I believe you, but she needs a special name to fit. Not 'Elizabeth'." Rose looked down at her stirring daughter, and slowly she opened her eyes. They two were large, brown, beautiful...

"Jewel." Rose said, a smile creeping on her face.

"What?" Jack asked, a confused look on his face.

"Jewel! We'll name her Jewel... something... Sparrow!"

"What'll her middle name be?"

"I don't know. Haven't gotten that far yet. Maybe... Oceanis?"

"Oceanis?"

"Yes. If she is our jewel of the ocean, then she shall be named... Jewel Oceanis Sparrow!" Jack laughed, but soon thought.

"That's not a bad idea Rosey. It has a lovely ring to it."

"I know." Rose said. Then Jack looked down at his daughter, who's eyes were wide with interest, looking up at her father.

"Welcome to the world, Jewel Oceanis Sparrow."

**End BIG Flashback!**

"Dad? You there dad?" Jewel said, waving her hand in front of her father's face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack said, snapping out of his memories. "I was just remembering the day you were born."

"And that you almost named me Elizabeth?"

"Aye. Imagine what it would've been like if you were named Elizabeth." Jewel thought about it, and slightly shuddered at the thought.

"Thank god you didn't." Jewel said. "I'm all packed up and ready to go tommorrow morning!" She then gave her dad a big bear hug. "I'll miss you dad." she said

"Jewel... Ribs... Cracking... Lungs... Not breathing..." Jack gasped out. Jewel quickly let go of her father so he can get air.

"Sorry." Jewel said

"It's alright. Now, go to bed." Jack said. Jewel gave a mock salute before she went into her cabin and closed the door.

"She's got her mother's grip, she does." Jack said, rubbing his ribs.


	4. Seven Days

Chapter 4

Morning came fast, and when it came, Jewel was up and ready. With her small satchel haning onto her shoulder, she watched as Gibbs and Cotton lowered a boat into the water. While they were doing that, she was saying her farwells to everyone, hugging them and stuff. Their words of advice mostly consisted of "Good luck.", "Have an adventure.", and "Don't get caught by Norrington.". Then, Cotton's parrot flew from Cotton's shoulder to Jewel's.

"Rawk! Hold fast! Hold fast!" The parrot squawked.

"I'll miss you too Cotton." Jewel said, understanding the parrot code. She watched as the parrot flew back to its owner, while Gibbs brought Jewel into a massive bear hug. He was her guardian, after all, and he always did enjoy her time with him. Always interested in mythical stories when she was bored, willing to help out with any work, Gibbs was going to miss the little Sparrow. With these thoughts in mind, he started to squeeze tighter.

"Gibbs... Can't breathe!" Jewel gasped. Gibbs dropped her, and she fell to her knees gasping for air.

"I'll miss you, too, Gibbs." Jewel said looking up at him, looking like nothing happened. He held out his hand and Jewel grabbed it, helping herself up.

"Jewel." said a voice behind the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal Jack, with a smile on his face. He walked up to Jewel and put a hand on her right shoulder. They stood like this before finally hugging each other.

"I want you be careful, luv. If anything happens, find your way to Tortuga and stay there." he said

"Dad, you know me better than to back down from an adventure." Jewel said

"I'll miss ye Jewel." Jack said, looking her in the eyes.

"I'll miss you too dad." Jewel said. The two parted, and Jewel went to the railing and looked down to see a boat waiting for her, with a couple boxes of supplies. She looked back to the crew to see they were all giving her salutes, even her dad. She gave a quick salute, before jumping down into the boat, and started rowing away. Then she stopped, pulled her flute out of her bag and played a small song. It was s short song, but sweet and slightly sad at the same time. When she was done with her song, she turned towards the horizon and smiled, wondering what great adventure she'll have.

**Seven Hours Later!**

Jewel was lying down in her boat, frying in the sun, wondering when she'd reach land. Two months worth of supplies, and she ate all of them in three hours. Now, she was what she most feared, bored. Unequivically, absolutely, and totally bored out of her skull. She sat up and looked out at the horizon.

"No land, no passing ships, nothing. Great." she said, "Now what?" She looked down into the water, and saw strange colors below her. She took a deep breath before submerging her head to see a huge skeleton of some strange underwater beast. She brought her head up and started to breath again.

"What was that?" she asked herself before shrugging. "Only one way to find out!" She took her boots off and put them in her bag, before easing herself into the water. She took the deepest breath she could take and dove down to the srtange depths. It was so strange. So many colors, so many shapes, and smoke!

_How can there be smoke underwater? _Jewel thought. She then reached the mouth of the skeleton, and went in.

_What is the worst that can happen in a skeleton? _she thought. Then it happened.

_Need air!... Need it bad!... Need it, or my head will explode! _She thought frantically. She held her mouth with her hand and explored the carvern quickly. Then she saw a small pocket of air in the bones above her, buried in the marrow. She quickly swam to it and breathed deeply. She took another deep breath before moving on. Then she noticed what was on the bottom. Little green things, but they were alive! Moving around, moaning, reaching out to Jewel like they needed help. She took a deep breath before continuing on into the skeleton.

She soon reached a large cavern, with walls that had shelves and what looked like cupboards on them, filled with bottles with who knows what inside of them.

_Wait, bottles? Rum? Anything at all to drink? _Jewel thought. She browsed through the great selection, until she found a pink bottle that looked like it held rum. She took it off the shelf and swam as fast as she could. She came up to the surface, gasping for air, and steadily climbed back into her boat.

"That was fun." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She took her bag and brought out her boots and promptly put them on, her bag slung back over her shoulders. Then she looked at the bottle she stole. It was too opaque, she couldn't see its insides. She swished it around and heard sloshing inside. She uncorcked the top and took a sniff.

"Smells like rum." she said. She put the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back to let the liquid. flow into her mouth. She swallowed some, but soon spit a little out, too.

"Tastes disgusting!" she yelled. She quickly corked it back up and placed it on the far side of the boat, away from her.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked her self. She looked back at the bottle and had a strange feeling about its contents, but she couldn't place what the feeling was. She then looked down at her legs, and saw them being enveloped in lights! They were spinning around her legs and were working their way up her entire body! Soon she was floating in the air, and when the lights ended, she fell into the ocean. She fell like a lead baloon to the ocean floor, holding what breath she had. She tried to kick off from the grund, but fell back down. Some air escaped her mouth and she soon tasted... nothing. It was like she was breathing air.

"What just happened?" she said. She was underwater, talking and breathing, how was that even probable? Then she noticed something was amiss.

"My clothes!" Her shirt, vest, and bag was gone, and in their places were two shells covering her breasts. It was then that she noticed her legs, sash, sword, boots, and breeches were gone, and in their place was a red fishtail.

"I... I... I'm... a mermaid!" she gasped

There were two ways she could've responded to this news, 1) taking it happilly, or 2) going crazy.

Sadly, she picked option two.

"_**AHHHHHH!**_ What's happened to me? What's _going_ to happen to me?" she frantically asked no one in particular. "Why did this happen? Why? Why? _Why!_ How am I gonna explain to dad this? 'Hi dad! How're you doing? I'm fine, except I was turned into a **_FISH WOMAAAAN!_**'" Then, she saw a small shadow pass above her and knew what belonged to it.

"My boat!" she said. She tried standing up again, but fell flat on her face. She looked at her tail, getting the idea.

"I look like a mermaid, so swim like a mermaid." she said. She waved her fin to and fro, getting the movements down, and soon began swimming up to her boat. She smiled as she reached the surface and held onto the boat. She looked in it and noticed only one thing.

"The bottle!" she said, picking it up, "It must've been a potion or something!" She took it and swam back to the strange cavern and into the one where she found the potion.

"You took my potion!" said a deep voice, "You drank it, too." Jewel looked in the direction of the voice. Then she saw a large, purple woman with black octopus legs and white hair swimming towards her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it would do this to me!" she said, motioning to her body with her still gloved right hand. "Is there anything that would turn me back into a human?"

"The potion is temporary." the lady said, while she took the potion and placed it on its shelf. "You will spend a week as a mermaid."

"A week? A WEEK? You expect me to spend a week as a mermaid?" Jewel yelled

"That's what you get for stealing my potion!" the woman said, getting close to Jewel's face. She backed up and swam up to a large shell.

"How am I gonna spend a week as a mermaid?" Jewel said sighing.

"Actually, It's 6 days and a half. You spent too much time talking to me." the lady said. Jewel scowled at the lady before swimming out of there. She kept swimming and swimming, ignoring all the fish she passed. They were able to talk to her, TALK to her. She looked up to the rippling sky and saw it was dark out. She swam to the surface and then climbed on a nearby rock to look at the sky.

"How am I going to get through this?" She asked herself. She looked down at her tail and let out a sad sigh. Then she dove into the water and let out a small yawn.

"Where do mermaids sleep?" She asked, noticing a sunken ship. "That'll work." She swam to it and then dove right in (figure of speech). It had large marks on it. She examined them.

"Cannon blasts." Jewel said, then noticing no cannon doors on the ship. "Must've been an easy snatch." She swam up on deck and saw a barnacle infested door, and guessed it was the captain's cabin. She used all her strength just to open it, and when she was inside, she saw a bed in a corner to her left. It was still made, so she just wiggled underneath, letting sleep take hold, hoping tommorow would be a better day.


	5. Some Fishy Friends

Chapter 5

Jewel slowly opened her eyes, and prayed the whole mermaid thing was just a bad dream. She moved the covers off of her legs, saw the red tail, and layed back down.

"Bugger." she said. Then she heard voices.

"Flounder, don't be such a guppy!" said a feminine voice.

"I'm not a guppy." said a male voice. The voices were moving and soon they sounded like they were directly below her.

"This is great. Excitment, adventure, danger... lurking around every corn- **AAAAHHHHH!**" the male voice said. There was a crash and the bed and Jewel fell through a large hole in the floor.

"What was that for?" Jewel yelled rubbing a part of her tail that landed with a thud. Then she looked and saw a mermaid holding a shaking yellow and blue-striped fish in her arms. The mermaid had bright red hair and a teal tail, and Jewel couldn't help but stare in awe.

"A real mermaid." she whispered. The mermaid looked from the fish to Jewel, and smiled.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was sleeping... Until the floor fell." Jewel responded. The mermaid began swimming around Jewel, as if inspecting her.

"Hmm... You don't look from around here. Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from the Caribbeans."

"Why were you so surprised to see me?"

"Well, I've been traveling for a while, and it felt like it's been forever since I've seen another mermaid." Jewel explained easily. Technically, she was telling the truth. She _was_ from the Caribbean, she _was_ traveling, and, in a way, it _has_ been forever since she's seen a mermaid.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jewel. What's yours?"

"I'm Ariel." the two extended arms and shook hands. "And this is Flounder." Ariel motioned to the yellow fish, and he swam forward.

"Hi! You really scared us when you fell." Flounder said

"I'm sorry I did that. But what are you doing here in this wreck anyway?" Jewel asked

"Exploring this place. There are a lot of human artifacts here." Ariel said, swimming through the hole.

"Aritifacts?" Jewel said with a questioning look.

"Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything more amazing?" Jewel heard Ariel say with excitement. Jewel swam through the cieling and saw she was looking at a fork.

"What is it?" Flounder asked

"I don't know! But I bet Scuttle will!" Ariel said, putting the fork in her bag.

"Ariel, I think we should go." Flounder said. Ariel swam over to where a pipe was resting on a pedastle.

"I wonder what this is?" she asked herself.

"Ariel!" Flounder said in a winney voice. Then he saw Jewel looking behind him, her eyes wide. Flounder slowly turned around and saw what she was staring at.

"Shark!" he yelled. Then the shark swam in and crashed through the window. The two swam to Ariel, just as the shark was going to eat them. The swam down into the hole, but somehow the shark went below them. He crashed up through the floor and made the group turn around and swim the other way. Flounder tried to squeeze through a porthole, but he was too big. Ariel pushed him out with Jewel and the shark close behind them. They swam up and around the main mast, but Flounder crashed into a beam and slowly drifted down.

"Flounder!" Ariel yelled, before swimming after her. Jewel looked and saw the shark heading towards them.

"Ariel!" she yelled swimming after them. Ariel snaked through a ring the anchor had on the top part of it and caught Flounder. She saw the shark and thought it was the end, when she felt a sudden and powerful tug on her tail, that pulled her out of the ring just in time. The shark tried to swim after her through the ring, but it's head got stuck. Ariel looked at the end of her tail and saw Jewel, with a smile on her face.

"That was close." Jewel said, letting go of Ariel's tail. Ariel began swimming away and Jewel soon followed.

"You don't scare us!" Flounder said to the shark. He blew a raspberry at it. Then the shark tried to get one chomp at him.

"Ah!" Flounder said, before swimming up to Ariel.

"You are such a guppy Flounder." Ariel laughed

"I am not!" Flounder whined. Jewel laughed at them and followed Ariel to the surface. They swam towards a little island that had a little mast sticking out of it, and in the crow's nest was a seagull.

"Scuttle!" Ariel yelled up to him. The seagull pulled out a spyglass and looked through the other end at them.

"Whoa! MERMAID Wait a minu-MERMAIDS OFF THE PORT BOOOOW! ARIEL! HOW'RE YOU DOIN' KID?" the seagull yelled. He lowered the glass to see they were all right next to his island.

"Whoa, what a swim." he said. "Who're you?"

"I'm Jewel." Jewel said. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake Scuttles wing, when Scuttle looked at the glove on her hand.

"Well well well. A black fingeldangle!" he said

"A what? You mean my glove?" Jewel said

"And a red hesquelzer. Wow! I haven't seen those in ages!"

"You mean my bandana."

"Your banana?"

"No. This is my bandana, I use it to keep my hair out of my face. This is my glove, which I use to... huh, I'm not sure why I started wearing it. Oh yeah, it was a gift from my mom." Everyone just looked at her oddly.

"So Scuttle, I have this really neat stuff for you." Ariel said getting her bag.

"Human stuff? Let me have a look at it!" Scuttle flew down to the ground and waddled over to Ariel's bag. He pulled out the fork and was amazed when he saw it.

"Wow. Do you know what this is?" Scuttle asked

"A fork." Jewel said

"WRONG! It's a dinglehopper." Scuttle said. "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out. All you do is stick it in your hair, twirl it around, and WHAMMO! You got an exciting new hair do." He handed the fork back to Ariel who looked at it.

"A dinglehopper! Wow!" she said

"Oh, look at this." Scuttle said, pulling out a pipe. "I haven't seen one of these in ages. It's a banded, bulbous snarfblatt." Ariel and Flounder looked at each other with large smiles on their faces. Scuttle began to tell them the history of the snarfblatt.

"Now the snarfblatt dates back to prehysterical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music." He blew on the end and out of the hole came kelp and sea water. Ariel began to panic when he said that.

"Music? Oh no, the concert!" she said

"The concert was today?" Flounder questioned

"What concert?" Jewel asked

"My father's gonna kill me!" Ariel said, packing her bag.

"I gotta go. Thank you Scuttle!" Ariel jumped back into the water with her friends following behind.


	6. The Fatherly Love of Atlantica

Chapter 6

Ariel, Flounder, and Jewel were swimming through the blue waters. What might have been strange was that while Ariel and Flounder were swimming straight, Jewel was whirling and twirling about with a smile on her face.

_I think I'm gonna like being a mermaid. _she thought

"Um, Jewel. What are you doing?" Airel asked. Jewel looked upside down at the mermaid and her fish friend, trying to think of a decent excuse.

"Oh uh... I was... Enjoying the temperature of the water! It doesn't get this cool in the Caribbeans." Jewel said

"Well, stop flitting. We have to hurry!" Ariel said, swimming ahead, leaving Flounder and Jewel in her dust.

"What's her problem?" Jewel asked Flounder

"Ariel's father is kinda mean when he's mad, and he was really looking forward to seeing Ariel singing on stage." Flounder said, leading the way.

"Well, what's the worst he could... " Jewel looked ahead and saw a glorious city, shining, shimmering, and just all around splendid. "... Do... Wow! What is that place?"

"That's Atlantica. Never seen it before, huh?"

"I've heard some stories. I never thought it existed though, but it's... It's real! It's really real!" she whispered

"Huh?" Flounder asked, shooting Jewel a quizzical look.

"Oh uh... Nothing. It's just, I've never been to Atlantica before." Jewel quickly recovered

"Really? Well, Ariel and I will have to give you a tour after our visit with her father." Flounder said, looking away. "A new mermaid visiting Atlantica can get a little..." he turned to Jewel but saw she wasn't there, "Lost."

Jewel was swimming through the beautiful city. So many colors and sounds assaulted her eyes and ears. Mermaids at every corner were waiting. Jewel was having the most fun anyone can ever have.

"Wow!" she said. "Wait'll I tell dad about this!" She reached a merchant who had jewlery on his cart. Then something caught her eye. A ring with a black pearl! She was instantly reminded of her dad. She leaned on the cart and looked at the ring.

"I miss him." she said, sighing. She saw the merchant carrying a large box. He was a scrawny mermaid with a bright green fishtail and dark brown hair.

"Excuse me!" she said, making him look over at his customer, set the box down, and swim over to her.

"Yes? What may I help you with?" he asked

"How much for this ring?" she asked holding the ring. He took it and inspected it.

"One hundred." he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it just reminded me... Of a friend." Jewel said swimming off. Then she saw these long, black tubes coming out of the ground with big bubbles floating out of them. There was a hole going deep under ground next to the tubes. A mermaid with blonde hair and a dark purple fin went down the hole, and then came out of the tube in a bubble!

"Wow! I gotta try that!" Jewel said swimming down the hole. When she was floating in her bubble, she was able to see the whole city. So many mermaids and mermen with their little merchildren dancing, singing, swimming, living a life many wished they could live. Then her bubble popped without warning.

"Hey!" she said, turning around. She came face to face with an angry Flounder.

"Um... Hi Flounder! You wanna try the bubble ride?" she said, sheepishly. Flounder kept his angry face and grabbed her arm with his fin.

"We have to get to Ariel." he said

"Okay. Sorry. I've always wanted to see Atlantica, and I got caught up with living the dream." Jewel said. Flounder let go of her arm and looked at her with a calm face.

"It's okay. But we still have to get to Ariel." They swam up to the front of a large golden building that was like a castle, and Jewel stopped to look up at its wonder.

"Come on!" Flounder whinned. "Ariel must be inside already."

"Inside? Is this.. Ariel's house?" Jewel asked

"Yeah. Her father is King Triton, ruler of Atlantica. Now come on." Flounder said, swimming ahead.

"But that means... Ariel's a **_PRINCESS_**?" She yelled, before swimming into the palace. She quickly caught up with Flounder and swam at his side.

"Why didn't you or Ariel tell me? It's a big thing meeting a princess, but even _bigger_ if she's your friend." Jewel whispered

"She's a princess, but when we have fun together, I never think abut it." Flounder said. "Neither does she. Outside the palace, she's regular Ariel."

"Oh. Well, uh... That's nice." Jewel said, unsure of what she should say. The two swam through the halls of the castle, silently, when from a large room, they heard a voice.

"As a result of your careless behavior..." a deep commanding voice said. They swam up and hid behind a pillar as they watched the goings ons.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" said a Jamaican voice. Jewel peaked in to see a merman with long white hair with a beard to match with a green fishtail talking to Ariel in the deep voice. He must be Ariel's father.

"... the entire celebration was, uh..." said Ariel's father, when his beard parted to reveal a little red crab that was very angry.

"Well, it was ruined! Dat's all! Completely destroyed! Dis concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now, tanks to you, I am the laughing stock of de entire kingdom!" said the crab. Fed up with all the arguing, Flounder and Jewel put on brave faces and swam on in.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Flounder said

"Yeah!" Jewel said

"Well you see there was this boat..."

"Ship." Jewel corrected

"Yeah, ship, and then there was a shark and we were attacked. It went grararrr grr! And he chased us around! Ah, but then we escaped. And then a seagull came, and it was 'this is this, and that is that'."

"Seagull?" said Triton. Flouder covered his mouth and took Jewel with him to hide in Ariel's hair. She just glared at them both.

"You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?" he said with sterness in his voice.

"Nothing... Happened." Ariel said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, Ariel. How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by- by one of those... Humans!"

"Barbarians? Humans?" Jewel said, giving Flounder an extremly quizzical look.

"Daddy, they're not barbarians." Ariel said

"They're dangerous!"

"No, Ariel's right. Humans aren't barbarians." Jewel said, swimming in front of Ariel to face her father.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Triton asked in a tough and mean voice.

"She's Jewel, from Caribbean waters." Ariel said.

"The Caribbean?" He looked over over from head to tail, "What part?"

"By... Port Royal. Our town is a safe distance away though." Jewel said, crossing her arms with a smile, "We get by quite well without a king to rule us in our domain."

"Oh, you Caribbean mermaids don't know what you're dealing with. You always show your colorful fins and attract unnecessary attention from humans. You don't know that any time they can slay you, or catch you immediatly." Triton said. Jewel visibly cooled, and thought over what Triton said.

_Wow, being a mermaid is tougher than I thought. Or is it just the King who's tough? _Jewel thought.

"Now, do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fisheater's hook?" Triton said, placing his hand under his daughter's chin.

"I'm sixteen years old." she said, backing out of his hand. "I'm not a child any..."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen..."

"Not another word! And I am never, **never **to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Triton practically yelled all he said. When he finished speaking, Ariel was close to tears, and she swam out of the room, with Jewel on her fins.

"And I thought my dad could be strict." Jewel said. She put a smile on her face, but she couldn't cheer up Ariel. Flounder got her bag and they all swam away, far from the palace.


	7. Something That Wasn't Expected

Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" Jewel asked, but her two friends just kept swimming ahead of her.

"It's a secret place." was all Flounder said. They stopped at a large rock. Then Ariel moved it and swam inside of the cavern behind it, with Flounder close behind. Jewel quickly swam after them when she saw the rock slowly closing. They all swam down a hallway until they reached an amazing grotto. There were naturally carved shelves on the walls and they had amazing items on them. Jewels, jewelery, boxes, wrenches, nuts, weapons, sculptures, paintings, and so much more!

"This is amazing!" Jewel exclaimed. "Look at all of this!" She grabbed a sword that had rubies lining the handle. "It might have been under the sea for a long time, but it looks like it can handle a fight!" She swung it around a few times.

"Ariel, are you okay?" she heard Flounder say. Jewel looked down at Ariel as she was sitting on a rock looking at her "dinglehopper". She carefully put the sword back in its place before she floated down to Ariel's level.

"I just don't see things the way he sees them." she said putting her dinglehopper into a candleholder hole. "I mean, how can anyone who makes such beautiful stuff could be bad?"

"Believe me when I say this, all humans aren't like that. I mean, of course there are some who are big, mean, vicious, mutinous, unmerciful, fierce, smelly, and oh so **stupid!**" she yelled the last part, before punching a wall, instantly thinking about Barbossa. She floated frozen in her position for a while, the shock of what she did slowly setting in.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Flounder asked

"No." she quickly squeaked, regaining her composure while holding her throbbing hand behind her back. She took in a few deep breaths as the pain started to pass.

"What I'm trying to say is that some humans are cruel, but others are sweet, kind, strong, caring, and just all around wonderful." she said

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked

"Yeah. I've known quite a few humans in my life, and most of them were very nice." Jewel said

"Really? You've met humans?" Ariel said, getting excited. Just then, they heard a large clatter. They looked and saw the crab they didn't want to see wrapped around a lot of stuff and a pipe in his mouth.

"Sebastion!" Ariel yelled. Sebastion threw the pipe out of his mouth and got off of the accordion he was on.

"You are in- How could you- What is all this stuff?" Sebastion said, getting one of his legs caught on a pearl necklace.

"It's uh, my uh, collection." Ariel said, fiddling with her hair.

"Oh, I see." Sebastion said, calmly and happily, holding up a fishing hook. "Your collection... **If your father ever knew about this place..!**" He grabbed all of the stuff that remained on him and threw them off.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Flounder asked

"Please Sebastion. He wouldn't understand." Ariel said

"And if he is as thickheaded as I think he is, then he probably will never _ever_ understand." Jewel added

"Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Sebastion said as a big black shadow passed over them through a large hole in the cieling.

"What do you think that is?" Ariel asked. She began to swim up towards the hole.

"Ariel?" Sebastion asked as he watched Flounder and Jewel follow her. They reached the surface of the water and looked at the cause of the shadow. It was a huge ship with fireworks being blasted in the sky.

_Is that the Black Pearl? It's big, and dark, so it's possible. Wonder what dad will think about me being a mermaid? _Jewel thought. There was a small splash next to her, and she saw it was only Sebastion breaking the surface.

"Ariel, what're you... Jumping jellyfish!" he gasped when he saw the ship. Ariel dove into the water and began swimming towards the ship, and Jewel soon followed. They climbed on the ship and clung to its side, watching the deck through a cannon hole.

_Nope, not the Pearl. _Jewel thought as she saw men dancing to a merry tune. A large shaggy dog was running around, dancing along with the crew. Then, it sniffed something. It followed its nose and reached the cannon hole Ariel and Jewel were looking through. It gave Ariel a big lick on her face, but was soon called over.

"Hey! Max!" called a voice. Ariel and Jewel looked towards the voice and saw a handsome man with black hair, a white shirt with the long sleeves rolled up, black pants, and even darker boots.

"Wow." Ariel said as she was watching the man. Jewel looked at Ariel's smiling face, then at the man playing a flute, then back at Ariel, a smile creeping upon Jewel's face.

"Love at first sight." Jewel sighed

"Hey Kiddo!" called a voice. The two mermaids turned to see Scuttle flying along side them.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked

"Scuttle! Get down!" Ariel harshly whispered

"They'll hear you!" Jewel added

"Oh, I getcha." Scuttle said, ducking into Ariel's hair. "We're on a spying mission. We're out to discover..!" Jewel held Scuttle's beak closed so Ariel could tell him somehting.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?" she said. Jewel let go of Scuttle's beak.

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." he said. Jewel looked at what he was looking at, the dog.

"Not the dog!" Jewel said

"The one playing the snarfblatt." Ariel said, refering to the flute he was playing.

"Gentlemen!" said an old man. He stopped everyone from dancing and made the music cease.

"I would now like to present Prince Eric a very large, very expensive gift." he said, motioning to a giant covered thing. "Happy Birthday Eric!" The covers were pulled off to reveal Eric in a heroic pose.

"Gee, Grimsby. You shouldn't have." Eric said, his voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Of course I did." Grimsby said. "But I had expected this to be a wedding present."

"If you thought I was going to fall in love with the princess of Delorwy, then you have more stones than that statue." Eric said

"But sir, you need to marry. The whole kingdom knows it." Grimsby said

"Trust me, when I find the right girl, I'll know. It'll just hit me. BAM! Like lightening!" Eric said. As if on cue, there was lightning and a storm soon followed.

"Hurricane!" A crewmember shouted above the winds. The winds blew Scuttle away, while Ariel and Jewel clung to the ship for dear life.

"Ariel!" they heard Scuttle shout. Then, there was a huge blast of wind and they fell back into the water. The two swam to the surface, just in time to seee lightening crash into the ship, sparking a fire. A boat was lowered into the water and the men climbed aboard. They were able to see Eric climb back onto the ship when they heard Max barking. Then they saw Max fly into the air and land in the water. Then the ship exploded.

"He was still on it!" Ariel said. They swam underwater where the ship's remains were. When they were on the surface they saw him on a piece of driftwood. He fell and began plummeting into the dark abyss. Ariel and Jewel went under and grabbed him. They swam on the surface, each one holding him up to breath. They swam into the night, and woke up on a beach with Eric out cold. Ariel was hunched over him, and Scuttle found them looking at him.

"Is he... dead?" Ariel asked

"It's hard to say." Scuttle said, opening one eye. Jewel moved closer and put her head to his chest. She heard a soft thump-thump.

"Oh no, I can't make out a heart beat." Scuttle said. Jewel looked at him, and saw he was testing the heart beat on Eric's foot.

"The heart is in the chest, Scuttle." Jewel said

"Look! He's breathing." Ariel said. "He's so amazing."

"Good, he's okay. Let's get out before he wakes up." Jewel said

_What would I give to live where you are._

Somebody was singing. Jewel turned to see Ariel.

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you._

Ariel's voice was so beautiful! So resonant, and pure.

_What would I do to see you smiling at me.  
Where would we walk, where would we run,  
if we could stay all day in the sun,  
just you and me, then I will be part of your world._

The sun was shining through the clouds when Ariel was singing.

"Eric!" they heard someone yell. Panicking, they both flopped back into the water and quickly swam to a rock nearby to watch the happenings without being seen.

"We are just going to forget this ever happened. The King would be furious if he found out." Sebastion said. "You won't tell him," he pointed at Flounder and Jewel, "_I_ won't tell him. I will stay in one piece."

_I don't know when, I don't know how,  
but I know something's starting right now!  
Watch and you'll see, some day I'll be,  
part of your world!_

"I don't think Ariel will be forgetting this whole thing any time soon." Jewel said


	8. It's a Surprise

Chapter 8

After the experience with Eric, the group silently swam back towards Atlantica. That is, until Jewel couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ariel you sing beautifully!" Jewel said

"Thanks!" Ariel said, with an air about her. She couldn't stop thinking about Eric.

"Dat child had better get her head out of da clouds soon." Sebastion said. Jewel looked over at the crab, swimming next to Ariel.

"Ah, come on." Founder said, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Do da words 'Roasted Crab' mean anyting to you?" Sebastion yelled. Jewel and Flounder just rolled their eyes at that comment. Then, through the kelp, something white caught Jewel's eye. She stopped, tryin got focus on it.

"What's that?" she said to herself, before glancing back at the others, "You lot go on ahead. I'll be back." She swam through the kelp forest, and then she found it. Eric's statue. She rand her hands on the features and swam around it, observing every little detail. It was perfect. Not a chip out of place.

"Wow." Jewel whispered

"It survived?" said a voice. The pirate quickly spun around only to see Flounder.

"Flounder, what're you doing here?" Jewel asked, staring at the fish.

"I-I was wondering what you were looking at." Flounder said, cowering under Jewel's stare.

"Oh. Well. Yes, it did survive the ship sinking. It's a perfect replica of him." Jewel said. There was a moment of silence as the two looked at the statue. Then, Jewel snapped her fingers.

"You know what I just thought of?" she said, breaking the silence. "This could be the only way Ariel could see Eric."

"What do you mean?" Flounder asked

"You see, Eric is a human, and Ariel is a mermaid. The only time she could see him is when he goes sailing, or goes for a swim. But then she endangers keeping the whole mermaid thing being a secret. So you know what I was thinking? I was thinking of giving her this statue so she'll have her own little piece of Eric to love. Savvy?"

"What does 'savvy' mean?" Jewel smacked her forehead, before looking at Flounder.

"Do you understand?" she asked blankly.

"Yeah!" Flounder said. "But how do we give Ariel the statue? King Triton hates humans." Jewel put her creative mind to work, until she got an idea.

"Her grotto! That way, Sebastion, and King Triton will never find out about her love for Eric!" she said

"You sure it'll work?" Flounder asked

"Yep! Now let's get to work!" Jewel began the job by swimming to the bottom of the statue, and lifted it up. It was a good thing that items are lighter underwater then above. But even so, it was still a load to bear, even for her. Flounder and Jewel carried it to the grotto.

"I'll get the door." Jewel said, leaving Flounder to hold the statue.

"Hurry! This is heavy!" Flounder said, his voice straining from the holding. Jewel opened the door.

"Come in!" she said. Flounder slowly floated into the grotto, until he got to the middle and stopped.

"Perfect! Now, where should we put it?"

"It's too heavy!"

"Just a little while longer."

"Can't hold on much longer!" Flounder swam out from beneath the statue, and the statue drifted to the ground, without breaking.

"Flounder!" She sounded ready to chastise him.

"I'm sorry!" he begged

"That spot is perfect! She'll never miss it!"

"It is?"

"Aye! Now, to get Ariel!" They both swam out of the grotto, and heard something.

"What's that?" Flounder asked

"It sounds like... Music." Jewel said. "Let's go check it out."

"But, what if it's a trap?" Flounder asked, holding onto her arm. Jewel just looked at him, her face expresionless.

"... A trap." she said, blankly.

"You're probably right." Flounder said, swimming ahead. The two swam towards the music to see fish dancing, playing underwater instruments, and Sebastion singing. Ariel was positioned on a rock, watching all those things happening. Flounder swam up and whispered something in her ear, and she swam past Jewel, following Flounder. Jewel kicked her fin and followed.

"What do you both have to show me?" Ariel asked

"It's a surprise!" Flounder said. After a quick swim, they reached grotto. Ariel got the door and happily swam in after the two.

"You'll love it! Trust us!" Jewel added. They swam farther in and pushed Ariel ahead.

"Oh my gosh!" she said excitedly, swimming up to the statue. "You did this... For me?" She was surprised at Jewel's kindness. They only met the day before, and yet she did _this_ for _her_.

"It really was no problem." Jewel said. "Besides, what're friends for?" She was then assualted by a big hug from Ariel.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this mean to me!" she said

"Hey, I helped!" Flounder said, feeling left out. Ariel swam over to the little fish and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's so beautiful! It even has his eyes!" Ariel said, looking at the statue. "Why Eric, run away with you? Why this is all so... so sudden."

"That would be rather scandalous, wouldn't you think?" Jewel asked

"It would be worth it for love!" Ariel said. Jewel and Flounder laughed at Ariel's little fantasy, but their laughing was cut short when an unexpected visitor entered the grotto.

"Daddy!" Ariel said surprised. The duo turned to see the ruler of Atlantica, staring at Ariel, looking as mad as ever.


	9. The Cat's Out of The Bag

Chapter 9

King Triton floated into the grotto, trident in hand, looking at Ariel angrily. Flounder and Jewel moved back, so that father and daughter may meet eye to eye in front of the statue, and watched from a safe distance.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." he said sternly.

"But dad, I..." Ariel stammered

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" King Triton demanded

"Daddy, I had to..."

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"But why?" Jewel whispered to Flounder, who only shrugged in response. They turned their attention back to Ariel and her father.

"He would have drowned." Ariel said, trying to defend her action

"One less human to worry about." Triton said. Jewel's knuckles began to turn white with how tight her fists were being clenched, her anger increasing with every word King Triton spoke.

"You don't even know him!" Ariel said

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling... " This was where Jewel drew the line in the sand

"_**SHUT UUUP!**_" she yelled, swimming up to Triton. "You are _such_ a _pigheaded merman_, do you know that?"

"Jewel." Ariel said, grabbing her arm. Jewel shrugged Ariel's hand off.

"You think you know _so_ much about humans, but you know absolutely **nothing** about humans!" The pirate mermaid continued.

"Settle down Jewel." Sebastion said

"I know enough to say they are all horrible monsters!" Triton roared

"You're wrong! I know for a fact humans are not monsters!" Jewel yelled back, "You know nothing about them, what they're truly like, and yet you brand them all as heartless creatures!"

"And what do you think you know about humans?"

"So much more than you do!"

"How do you think that?"

"_**Because I am one!**_"

_Oops. _Jewel gasped and instantly covered her mouth, swimming behind Eric's statue.

"What? How can this be possible?" Triton yelled

"I don't know. I stole a potion, drank it, and became a mermaid. That's all I know." Jewel said

"But that's it. You proved that all humans, no matter who or what they are, are all horrible cheating, lying, theiving..."

"Daddy, I love him!" Ariel yelled. She repeated Jewel's moves and swam next to her hiding behind the statue.

"No! Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care."

"So help me, Ariel, I am going to get through to you; and if this is the only way, **so be it!**" Triton's trident was glowing, and he then used it to blast everything in the grotto. All things human related that Ariel had collected for probably years, were destroyed in a matter of seconds. Jewel and Ariel swam up to Triton to make him stop, but he just aimed and destroyed Eric's statue, that shattered in a million pieces. When the light in the trident had died, and all was done, Ariel broke down in front of where the statue was and began crying her eyes out. Jewel was about to swim over and comfort Ariel, when Triton held his trident out and pointed it at Jewel.

"You. Stay away from my daughter, stop filling up her head with thoughts of humans, or so help me, I'll..." he growled his warning.

"You'll what? Do to me what you did to all this?" Jewel said, holding her arms out to show the grotto's damage. "Tell me this, _your majesty_, if humans are the barbarians, then was it a _human_ or a _merperson_ who kept holding Ariel down from what makes her happy? Was it a _human_ or a _merperson_ who became friends with her after one day? And most importantly, was it a _human_ or a _merperson_ that destroyed all of this, Ariel's prized collection?" Triton seemed to calm when Jewel was speaking. He knew she was right. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jewel cut him off.

"Forget it. Why would you listen to me?" Jewel said, swimming up to the hole in the ceiling. "After all, I'm only a _barbaric human_, who has been your daughter's friend." She swam through the hole and sank back down to the sand, and began crying right there.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Flounder said while he and Sebastion were swimming towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jewel said, wiping away her tears. "I'm more worried about Ariel."

"It's all my fault. I never meant ta tell." Sebastion said

"Whether you meant it or not, you should be ashamed for yourself!" Jewel said, wagging a finger at the crab. Then, she saw Ariel swimming, and being accomponied by two eels.

"Ariel?" Flounder asked, swimming up next to her, Jewel and Sebastion following.

"Where are you going?" Jewel asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel said, keeping her eyes up front.

"The sea witch? You know she was banished! If your fader knew about-" Sebastion said

"Why don't you go tell him?" Ariel asked, glaring at the crab. "You're good at that." They all just floated there and watched Ariel being escorted away by the two eels.

"You know we have to go after her." Jewel said, starting to swim away.

"I'm coming with you." Flounder said, swimming up next to Jewel. "Ariel's my best friend, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"And if anyting did, I'd be dah crab to pay." Sebastion said, swimming too. "I'm coming too."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Jewel asked. "Lets go."


	10. A Deal is Made

Chapter 10

Jewel, Sebastion, and Flounder followed after Ariel, but kept a safe distance away, considering the two eels that swam at her sides. When they reached the sea-witch Ursula's home, Jewel stopped and looked at the entrance, shocked. It was a huge skeleton of some strange underwater beast.

"I know this place." Jewel said, causing the others to stop and look at her.

"What do you mean?" Flounder asked

"When I was a human, my boat floated above this spot." Jewel said, "I looked into the water and saw this thing, so I swam down and went inside to see what it was like. I found a bottle, brought it to the surface, drank it, and, well... You can guess the rest." She moved back and held her arms out. Sebastion's eyes slowly grew wider when he realized what that meant.

"She didn't do anyting to yah?" Sebastion asked

"She yelled at me for stealing it, and said that I deserved to spend a week as a mermaid since I stole the potion." Jewel said, "But she wouldn't turn me back."

"Dere is always a price you must pay for someting dat was done, to be undone." Sebastion said

"And I'm guessing there's a price to be paid for something to be done, overall." Jewel said. Sebastion nodded his head, and without saying another word, the trio ventured into the skeleton, and heard the familiar voice of Ursula and Ariel. They hid behind a rock and watched as the two were above a cauldron that had images appearing out of it.

"Now here's the deal," Ursula said, "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? _Three days_. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and... You belong to me."

"No!" Sebastion and Flounder said at the same time, but their cries were muffled when the two eels wrapped themselves around the two sea creatures. Jewel was startled and couldn't figure out what to do. So she swam up to the eels, opened her mouth, and bit down as hard as she could on their tails. The eel she bit stiffled a scream and swam off, the other behind him out of fear.

"Bleh, that was worse than the potion." Jewel whispered. Sebastion shushed her before lowering himself behind a large rock with Flounder.

"If I become human," Ariel said, "I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right. But you'll have your man." Ursula said. "Life's full of tough choices in'nit?"

_Say, "you're right. Why bother?"_ Jewel thought. _Why am I thinking this? Sebastion must be getting to me. But then again, she's going to give up her life for love... For just one man..._

"Oh, and there is one more thing." Ursula said. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any..." Ariel said, but Ursula covered her mouth with a tentacle.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... your voice." Jewel gasped at this request, as did Sebastion and Flounder.

"My voice?" Ariel said, putting a hand to her neck.

"You got it sweetcakes. No talking, singing, Zip."

"But without my voice, how can I..."

"You'll have your looks... Your pretty face... And don't underestimate the importance of 'bo-dy lan-guage.' Ha!" Ursula moved her hips to emphasize her point.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

Ursula went to a cabinet and began tossing things into her cauldren.

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

Ursula threw a large tongue into her cauldron before she made a contract appear, and a quill made out of a fish skeleton.

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much_

She made a large golden picture of Eric float out of her cauldron, before coming through it herself.

_Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul!_

"Ariel! No!" Jewel managed to yell, but it was too late. Ariel signed the contract. Then, the two were surrounded by a large whirlpool. Jewel tried to get through, but the waves sent her flying back into the wall. Flounder swam up next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, but what about Ariel?" Jewel asked. Then, they heard her singing on an 'Ah'. So sweet, so beautiful. Through the waves they could see a light coming from something. The light then disappeared and Ariel sang no more. The whirlpool stopped in time to see Ariel being absorbed into a bubble, and a transformation took place. The trio watched in horror and amazement as the bubble popped and Ariel was swimming with two legs.

"She's drowning!" Jewel yelled. They all swam up to her, grabbed her arms, and swam out of there. When they reached the surface, Ariel gasped for air, and promptly fainted in Jewel's arms.

"We have to get her to land." Jewel said


	11. On LEGS!

Chapter 11

They swam long into the night, looking for land for Ariel. They found the beach where they brought Eric to and decided it was a good place to rest. When morning came, they slowly woke up, remembering the happenings in the evening before.

"So, Ariel, how does it feel having legs?" Jewel yawned, stretching her arms out. Ariel was amazed with her feet, wiggling her toes. Then Scuttle flew down, and perched himself on one of her legs.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he said, perching on Ariel's leg. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No, huh? Well, let me see. New... seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit, I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I should..." Jewel and Flounder were waiting for him to figure out what was different, even when Ariel was bobbing her leg up and down, making Scuttle bounce.

"She's got _legs_, you idiot! She traded her voice to de sea witch and got legs! Geez, mon!" Sebastion yelled

"Calm down Sebastion. Don't get steamed." Jewel said. "Ha ha, steamed." She laughed, getting her own joke.

"I knew that." Scuttle said

"Ariel's been turned into a human." Jewel said

"Yeah, and she's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki-..." Flounder said, unable to bring himself to say the word.

"He's gotta kiss her." Jewel finished. Ariel held onto the rock and began to stand up out of the water.

"Whoa..." Jewel said, a shocked look on her face before she covered her eyes, blocking her view of her friend.

"And she's only got three days." Sebastion said. Ariel fell back into the water and splashed Sebastion and Scuttle.

"Just look at her. On _legs!_ On _human legs!_" Sebastion ranted. "My nerves are shot. Dis is a _catastrophe!_ What would her fader say? I'll tell you what her fader'd say," he went up to Flounder and looked the fish in the eyes, "he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, _that's_ what her fader'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" Sebastion began walking into the ocean when Ariel stood up and grabbed him, shaking her head frantically, "and _don't you shake your head at me, young lady._ Maybe dere's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be..." Ariel's face dropped at the sound of Sebastion's plans. "... Just be... Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find dat prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

"Don't worry." Jewel said, still covering her eyes. "I'll help Ariel be a wonderful human. But first... SIT DOWN!" Jewel pulled Ariel to the water and lowered her hand. "On the land, especially right now, you are considered a naked lady. And that's bad. VERY bad."

"So we have to do something about that." Flounder said

"Right then. Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see..." Scuttle said looking at a large piece of sail. A few moments later, Jewel was rolling her eyes, and Scuttle was whistling at Ariel.

"Ya look great kid!" he said. "Ya look sensational."

"She looks like she washed up from a shipwreck." Jewel mumbled

"So?" Scuttle asked. Then, they all heard barking. Jewel and Flounder went back behind the rock, while Scuttle flew off and Sebastion snuck into a pocket that was on Ariel's outfit. Ariel ran onto the beach, and positioned herself on a rock. Jewel and Flounder looked over a rock in the water see it was the dog Max and Eric who came.

"Max!" Eric said, coming up to the dog. "Max! Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella?" Then he sees Ariel. "Oh... Oh, I see. Are you okay, miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really... You seem really familiar to me. Have we met?" Ariel nodded her head vigorously. "We have met? I knew it! You're the one, the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Ariel mouthed her name, but no sound came out. She held her throat, remembering she sold her voice for this opportunity.

"What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Eric asked. Ariel sadly shook her head 'no'.

"Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Eric said sadly. Max and Ariel sighed. Then an idea came into Ariel's mind. She began moving around, pantomiming.

"What is it? You're hurt? No, No. You need help?" Eric said. Ariel fell off the rock and into his arms, one small moment of love.

"Whoa, whoa. Careful, careful. Easy." Eric said. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on. Come on, you'll be okay." Eric eased Ariel onto her feet and lead her toward the castle. She looked back briefly to see Jewel waving at her and Scuttle giving her a thumbs up.

"There she goes." Scuttle said

"If only there was a way to watch her." Flounder said

"I saw Sebastion go with Ariel, so he can handle that task... I think." Jewel said. A thought came to her.

"Scuttle, do you remember the spyglass you were looking through when we first met?" Jewel asked

"Spyglass?" Scuttle said. "Do you mean my opticimal doohingy?" Jewel smaked her forehead and glared at the gull.

"It's _called_ a _spyglass_, and _Yes!_" Jewel said, moving forward with every word, until Scuttle was under water.

"Okay then." Scuttle said poking his head out of the water. He flew with Jewel and Flounder following him in the water, until they reached his nest. When he arrived, he dove right in and began throwing stuff around. Jewel and Flounder had to dodge four dolls, three bottles, two of them with messages inside, one chest, a couple broaches, and a little vodoo doll that looked vaguely familiar.

"Aha!" Scuttle said in triumph. "Here ya go!" He held up the spyglass before holding it out to Jewel. She snatched it right out of his wings and swam back toward the castle. Sunset was approaching fast. When she reached the beach near the castle, she stopped and went to the surface. She was able to see some things moving at a large window. She looked through the spyglass to see Ariel in a pink dress sitting down at a table of some kind, her back facing Jewel.

"I see her!" she said excitedly. "She looks pretty too." Jewel looked at Flounder for a second. "Pinks a good color for her." She looked back through the glass, and was surprised to see what Ariel was doing. "Oh no, she's using the fork to comb her hair!"

"Actually, it's a..." Scuttle began

"It's a FORK!" Jewel yelled, glaring daggers at Scuttle. She looked back to see they were eating. The sun finally set and Ariel got up from her seat and walked out of view. By that time, Scuttle flew back to his nest.

"Meals done and it's getting dark." Jewel said, before yawning. "I suggest we find a place to sleep."

"Yeah, but where?" Flounder asked

"I don't know. We can't go back to Atlantica with Ariel's father there. Come on." Jewel said going under water. She swam close to the beach, until she saw a dip.

"Look! A river!" Jewel said swimming into it. They swam and passed through what was like a town with little ports and boats. Jewel looked out of the water and saw her suspicions were right. Swimming on and out of the port, they only stopped when they found something unexpected: roots.

"What are these things?" Flounder asked, getting himself caught in a few.

"They're roots. Plants use these to suck up water and live." Jewel said, pulling him out, and looking around. "And seeing them all, there must be a lot on the surface." Jewel swam up to see she was right. The fish and mermaid pirate swam into a lagoon. There were willows with their long branches dipping into the water, reeds near land, and large trees Jewel has never seen before.

"Better make ourselves comfortable." Jewel said as she gathered some sand together as a pillow before she layed down on it, closing her eyes.

"Hey Jewel?" Flounder said

"Yes Flounder?" Jewel asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"How long have you been a mermaid?" he asked. Jewel sat up and opened her eyes to think for a moment.

"I think... About four days." she replied

"What was it like being a human?"

"Well, for me to answer that would only be my view of being human. I lived on a ship, like the ones you and Ariel always looked through for human items, only it floated _above_ the water like Erics before it was destroyed. My dad was the captain of it, and I was co-captain! Then there's Gibbs, an old sea-man who is very superstitious. I also know a man named Will, the most handsome person I've ever met, and a horrible monster named Barbossa. I'm glad I killed him when I had the chance."

"You _KILLED_ him?"

"I had to! It was the only way to stop him from killing Elizabeth, a nice woman and a good friend. Any more questions?"

"Ummm, no."

"Good. Now I can sleep." Jewel laid down on the sandy ground, but Flounder wasn't done just yet.

"Wait!" He said looking at her back. "You never said anything about... Your mom." Jewel remained still.

"I'd rather not talk about her. Not right now. I'm tired Flounder." Jewel said. Flounder backed away.

"Okay. Good night." he said

"You too." Jewel said


	12. Just Kiss The Girl!

Chapter 12

Although the sun rose up, shining in the lagoon, Jewel remained asleep. She kept sleeping, until a certain fish swam up to her.

"Jewel." Flounder whispered. "Jewel. Jewel. Jewel."

"Flounder, I'm still sleeping. Let sleeping pirates lie. Please." Jewel said, turning over on the sand.

"But it's almost noon." Flounder said. Jewel sat up and looked at him.

"I'm not getting up. This is one of the few times of my life I am allowed to sleep in, and I'm going to take full advantage of this opportunity. Savvy?" Jewel said, pushing Flounder away and flopping down on her sand bed.

"Fine." Flounder said, swimming away. "Oh, and I checked with Sebastion and Scuttle. Ariel and Eric haven't kissed yet and they're planning to come here tonight for a romantic night in the lagoon. We need to make them kiss!"

"That's nice, now go away." Jewel groaned. She opened one eye, just slightly and smiled when she saw Flounder swimming put of sight. She got up and stretched.

"I'm hungry." she said, sitting up. "What do mermaids eat?" She swam up and looked at the tree. There were a few of them that had fruit, but Jewel didn't like them.

"They'll have to do." She said, getting close to an almond tree. She tried reaching for the wooly fruit, but was too short. She then went underwater and jumped out, but still failed to get the fruit and fell flat on her back in the water.

"Bugger." she said. She glanced over at the roots and sighed, slumping her shoulders. She snapped the roots off and chewed on them.

"Good to see you up!" said a voice. Jewel yelped, raising the roots like they were a sword, and turned to see Flounder.

"Yes, I'm up." she said

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Wait for Ariel and Eric, of course." Jewel threw the roots over her shoulder and swam away to explore the lagoon. She met turtles, herons, and a few fish, and had some decent conversations with them. Before she even knew it, the sun was starting to set.

"Jewel! Eric and Ariel are almost here!" Flounder said, swimming at top speed and crashing into Jewel.

"Really? How do you know?" Jewel asked him.

"Because I told him." said a voice. Jewel then noticed Sebastion floating behind Flounder.

"Oh, hello Sebastion! Are they here yet?"

"Yes, dere here! Dere rowing in on a little boat." Sebastion said. The three swam up to the surface, hid behind some plants, and saw Eric and Ariel looking at each other in their boat.

"Am I late for the lip smakin' goodness?" Scuttle said flying in and landing on Flounder.

"Move over! Move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Flounder said, rolling over to get Scuttle off. He flew to the branch of a tree above them

"Nothing is happening! Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Okay. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Scuttle said, flying to a tree above the couple and pushing the birds in it aside. Then Scuttle sang, incredibly badly.

"I could have a sword, a knife even. Instead, I get a _fish tail!_" Jewel whispered, holding her ears shut.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Eric said. Scuttle winked at Ariel, who just rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, mon, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Sebastion said, jumping on Jewel's head to grab a twig. "You want someting done, you've got to do it yourself." He jumped onto a rock, where some of the animals of the lagoon were gathering. "First, we got to create the mood. Jewel can you sing?"

"What? I, uh... Um." Jewel said, startled by the question.

"Never mind." Sebastion said, holding his twig out like a baton. "Percussion..." Ducks began banging on turtle shells. "Strings..." crickets began their chirping. "Winds..." The wind began whistling through the plants. "Words..." Then, he sang...

_There you see her,_  
_Sitting there across the way,_

_She don't got a lot to say,_  
_But there's something about her,_

_And you don't know why,_  
_But you're dying to try,_  
_You wanna kiss the girl._

Sebastion whispered the last part into Eric's ear.

"Did you hear something?" Eric said. If she had a voice, Ariel would've laughed.

_Yes, you want her,  
Look at her, you know you do,_

_Possible she wants you too,_  
_There is one way to ask her,_

_It don't take a word,_  
_Not a single word,_  
_Go on and kiss the girl._

He dipped down into the water. "Sing with me now..." he said to the inhabitants of the marsh.

_Sha la la la la la,_  
_My oh my,_  
_Look like the boy too shy,_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la,_  
_Ain't that sad?_  
_Ain't it a shame?_  
_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl._

The animals began to show compassion towards Ariel and Eric, and seemed to want to help. Flounder then had the idea to guide the boat into a special part of the lagoon.

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." Eric said. "Heh, maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mildred?" Ariel showed a disgusted face. "Okay, no. How 'bout Diana? Rachel?"

"Ariel, her name is Ariel." Sebastion whispered from the water.

"Ariel?" Ariel nodded her head vigorously. "Ariel? Well, that's kinda pretty. Okay. Ariel." Sebastion opened his mouth to sing the last part of the song, but surprisingly, somebody beat him to it.

_Now's your moment,_

Sang the sweet voice.

_Floating in a blue lagoon,_

Sebastion looked to where the voice came from to see Jewel singing, her head in her hands and a dreamy expression on her face.

_Boy you better do it soon,  
No time would be better._

Sebastion joined back in, singing harmony to Jewel's melody.

_She don't say a word,  
And she won't say a word.  
Until you kiss the girl._

Then the animals began swirling around the boat to make it spin. Fireflies began encircling the couple as well. The fish have also squirted water in the air, all to make one amazing scene to make them kiss.

_Sha la la la la la,_  
_Don't be scared,_  
_You got the mood prepared,_  
_Go on and kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la,_  
_Don't stop now,_  
_Don't try to hide it how,_  
_You want to kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la,_  
_Float along,_  
_And listen to the song,_  
_The song say kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la,_  
_The music play,_  
_Do what the music say,_  
_You got to kiss the girl..._

They looked at each other with longingness in their eyes.

_You've got to kiss the girl..._

They were starting to move towards each other.

_You wanna kiss the girl..._

They were approaching.

_You've gotta kiss the girl..._

They looked like they were about to kiss.

_Go on and kiss the girl._

So close to kissing and then... the boat tips over. The animals all retreated, and Jewel, Sebastion, and Flounder all swam away.

"That did not just happen!" Flounder said

"It did! We were _so_ close! I can't believe that had to happen." Jewel said

"We only have till tomorrow to make dem kiss!" Sebastion said, sounding like he was about to panic.

"Now there was something not right about it tipping." Scuttle said

"You do realize we're doomed, right?" Flounder said

"Flounder, have a little faith. If we were able to get them to _almost _kiss today, then tomorrow they'll kiss before breakfast!" Jewel said, "Sebastion, get back to Ariel. Scuttle, give us any news of Ariel as soon as you can if you find something out at sunrise."

"Right-o, kiddo!" Scuttle said before flying away.

"Aye aye captain Jewel." Sebastion said saluting. He then swam away.

"Captain Jewel." Jewel said to herself as she laid down. "I like the sound of it!"

"You think they will be able to kiss tomorrow?" Flounder said. Jewel was getting ready to sleep, and aimlessly watched Eric and Ariel's boat drift over them.

"Absolutely." Jewel said, lying down. But as she drifted into sleep, she wasn't so sure.


	13. There Went That Plan

Chapter 13

Flounder and Jewel slept in on the golden morning that the day was slowly becoming. Jewel tossed to her other side and opened her eyes, and screamed, with Flounder doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. They stopped when they both realized they were with their friend.

"Don't do that!" they said to each other in unison. When they realized they did that, they laughed.

"Morning Flounder!" Jewel said swimming to the almond roots. "Sleep well?"

"Yep. You?" Flounder asked

"Pretty good." Jewel said. She pulled off a piece of root and sat in the sand.

"I couldn't help but think about last night when the boat tipped over. It happened just when they were about to kiss. It was almost like it was planned." Jewel said before she took a bite out of the root.

"Well, we still have today to make them kiss." Flounder said. Just then, Scuttle's head came through the water.

"I just heard the news!" he said. His head went up to the surface. Jewel and Flounder looked at each other dumbstruck.

"What news?" they asked each other at the same time, before coming up to the surface.

"The Prince is getting married to a beautiful girl this very evening!" Scuttle said. Flounder couldn't look any happier. He even jumped out of the water for joy, but for Jewel, something wasn't quite right.

"After last night? After that... Mess? After one night, they're getting married?" Jewel said

"What do you mean? Love works like that on land, doesn't it? If you really love somebody, you would want to love and be with them forever, right?" Scuttle said. Flounder looked at Scuttle, surprised the seagull was actually being wise.

"Well, yes, that's how it generally works. But it takes time for the love to grow and blossom into a full relationship, like marriage." Jewel said. She got up and began swimming towards the river in town.

_I'm gonna find out what's going on with the marriage thing. _She thought. She looked at the bottom of the river and saw all manner of trash lying in the sand.

_And I know how to find it! _She thought

* * *

The town was busy getting things done for the wedding. Even if it was at sea, they still wanted everything perfect on land for their return. Everybody seemed to be moving at a fast pace, except for a man in a rocking chair on a dock, wearing a long coat that went down to his mismatched boots and a large brimmed hat that covered his face. A little boy went up to him.

"Um... Sir?" he asked. The hat turned towards the boy.

"Is it any trouble if my pa borrows that boat on your dock? We need it to go fishin''." the boy said

"And why would you need be fishing now, during low tide?" the man asked, in a strangely gruff yet wise voice.

"Well, me and my pa work in his fish shop, and the fish we be needin' to catch are the fish they'll be servin' at the Princes' weddin'."

"Hmm. I've heard of this wedding. The bride must be lovely to marry somebody like the prince."

"Aye. I've heard of her. She saved the prince you know, and she has long beautiful black hair."

"What?" the man's voice slipped into a female's voice but coughed and became the old voice it was before. "I mean, what of the girl with red hair, Ariel I think her name was."

"Who? No, the girl the prince's marryin' is named Vanessa, as I recall."

"WILLY!" A male voice yelled out. Willy's head looked at where the voice came from and saw his dad over by his shop.

"Did ye get the boat yet?" he yelled

"I'm working on it pa! I'm just telling this man about the weddin', that's all!" Willy said

"What man?" his father asked. Willy looked at where the man was to see a rocking chair with boots beneath it, a jacket laying across the dock, and ripples in the water.

"Did you hear that?" Jewel said, as she took her hat off, letting it float to the bottom of the river. "Eric's marrying somebody else." Flounder had a look of almost panic on his face.

"What about Ariel? Why is this happening? We needed only one day!" Flounder said

"I know, but... Thanks to that Vanessa, everything seems ruined." Jewel said slumping down on the sand. "What're we gonna do?"

"What can we do? We don't have too much longer until the sun sets and Ariel would be a mermaid again and belong to that Ursula!" Flounder said, swimming around in circles. Jewel grabbed him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen Flounder! You need to calm down. We still have time to figure out what's happening and try to fix it." Jewel said

"But how are we going to do it? It's impossible." Flounder said

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Flounder." Jewel said with a sly smile. "Nothing's impossible." Jewel let him go and began swimming with Flounder at her side.

"All right." he said. "What're we gonna do first?"

"First, we need to see Sebastion to see if this story is true. Then, we'll probably be comforting Ariel. A broken heart is the worst pain anybody can go through in their entire life." They swam out of the river and back into the ocean. Then they made their way towards the castle. When they surfaced, they saw Scuttle sitting on a nearby rock.

"Whatchya doin'?" he asked

"We need to see Sebastion. Is it possible for you to get him for us?" Jewel asked

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he saluted and flew up to the castle. A few minutes later, Scuttle returned with a crab in his beak.

"Sebastion!" Flounder and Jewel yelled at the same time. Scuttle dropped him in the water before flying away. Then, they began bombarding the crab with questions.

"Please tell us it's not true."

"Why would Eric leave Ariel?"

"Is it possible to kill Vanessa?"

"Is there any way to stop the wedding?"

"What's Vanessa like?" they asked at the same time. Sebastion was one sad crab. He looked up at them from the rock and sighed.

"It's true. Da Prince has found a wife, and it isn't Ariel." Sebastion said. "When da Prince saw Ariel, he forgot her, taught she was a maid! All he could tink about was dat girl Vanessa. Dey is always tagether. Da Prince doesn't take her out of his sight. Da wedding will happen on a ship at sunset. All da people are making sure nothing goes wrong. But Vanessa, she's worse than Ursula. She's nice to da Prince, but she's so cruel to Ariel and de oders."

"Hmm." Jewel said. "And you're sure nothing can be done to stop the wedding?" Sebastion sadly nodded.

"Aye." he said

"We're doomed." Flounder said

"Uh, don't worry." Jewel said, hope fading. "I'll come up with an idea... Probably... Eventually... Hopefully. Uh, which way's the dock for the ship?" Sebastion led them to where the dock was. They reached it and surfaced beneath it. Then they floated there, and waited... and waited... and waited.

"I think I see her!" Flounder announced. Jewel looked up and heard high heeled shoes daintily making their way on the dock. She swam away and then surfaced behind a rock and saw Vanessa. She was pretty. Long black hair, black and blue dress, and a large shell necklace. She clung to Eric's arm as they walked on the gangplank and up onto the ship. There were the sounds of cheers on board before the anchor was weighed. Jewel swam back to them as the ship sailed away. Ariel was on the dock in a white and blue dress. Jewel tried to jump out of the water onto the dock, but flopped on it next to where Ariel stood.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked. Ariel fell to her knees and began crying silent tears.

"Poor Ariel." Flounder said

"Aye. Like I said before, the worst pain any body could feel is the pain of a broken heart." Jewel said, putting a hand on Ariel's back.

* * *

Scuttle was flying over the wedding ship when he heard a voice singing.

_What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I look divine..._

Sang the familiar voice. Scuttle flew down to look through the window to see Vanessa.

_Things are working out according to my ultimate design..._

She continued as she threw a pin at the angel on the top part of the vanity.

_Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!_

She climbed up to the vanity to tilt the mirror back, and what the mirror revealed was that Vanessa was really Ursula!

"The Sea Witch!" Scuttle said. "Oh she's... what the... I GOTTA..." He flew into the window while thinking of what to do. "**_ARIEEL!_**" he yelled as he began flying back to the dock.


	14. Crashing the Wedding

Chapter 14

Scuttle flew to the dock frantically, almost crashing into it when he landed.

"Ariel! Ariel," Scuttle said as he landed, sounding flustered, "I was flying, I wa- Of course I was flying, an-" Sebastion was tapping his legs when Scuttle was talking, "I s-I saw that the watch, the _witch_ was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!"

"What?" Jewel asked. Scuttle grabbed Sebastion and looked the crab in the eyes.

"_Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? **THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!**_" He said loudly while banging Sebastion on the dock.

"WHAT?" Jewel and Flounder yelled

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastion groaned, pushing himself up.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Jewel seemed to ponder the question. "I mean when it's _important!_" Ariel got up and looked out at the sun. It was starting to set.

"What are we gonna do!" Flounder asked

"We don't have much time." Jewel said. Ariel jumped into the water, determined to swim to the far off ship. Sadly, Ariel couldn't swim too well as a human. Sebastion cut a rope that released a bunch of barrels into the water.

"Ariel, grab on to that. Flounder, Jewel, get her to dat boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" the crab told them. Jewel and Flounder saw a rope attached to a barrel and grabbed onto it.

"We'll try." Flounder said putting himself through the loop.

"Aye Sebastion!" Jewel said, swimming too fast for Flounder to keep up.

"I've gotta get to the sea king. He _must _know about dis." Sebastian called after them.

"What, what about me? What about ME?" Scuttle asked as Sebastian jumped into the water.

"You. Find a way to _STALL THAT WEDDING!_" the crab yelled before diving under the waves.

"Stall the wedding. Wh-what am I, what, that's it!" And with that, Scuttle flew off to do his duties. Flounder and Jewel were not to far from the ship.

"Don't worry Ariel, ugh, we-we're gonna make it. We're almost there." Flounder said, struggling to keep up.

"Hurry up Flounder! At this pace the sun will set and... Wait. Ursula _WANTS_ Ariel to fail!" Jewel said, still pulling and swimming.

"What do you mean?" Flounder asked confused.

"Honestly, men on land don't _mind_ if a woman talks to them. Ariel and Eric were about to _kiss_ last night, but the boat tipped over! And now, when we were so close to joining them together, _Vanessa_ steps in and Eric has eyes only for _her!_ Ursula planned this all along!" Jewel said

"Are you sure?" Flounder asked

"This is all too coincidental to not be planned out." Jewel said

"Right. We're here!" Flounder said. They swam the barrel over to to the anchor rope. They heard birds cawing, sea lions barking, and many things being broken on deck.

"Sounds like a fun party. Ariel, climb up the rope to the deck. I'll follow you." Jewel said

"Be careful!" Flounder said. Ariel kissed Flounder on his forehead and began climbing, with Jewel right behind her.

_Wow. Mermaids have great strength. _Jewel thought, surprised she was able to climb with only her two arms, and a fish-tail to boot. They reached the deck, just when the sound of something shattering filled the air. But then a beautiful voice began to sing, Ariel's voice! Jewel looked over the railing to see a shattered shell necklace that had a gold stream flowing from it towards Ariel. Eric was shaking and holding his head, and Vanessa was a mess. The voice then went up to Ariel's throat, and Eric smiled and went over to her.

"Ariel?" Eric asked

"Eric." Ariel said, with her voice.

"You-you can talk. You're the one." Eric said

"Ariel, you might want to hurry this touching moment." Jewel said, looking back at the setting sun.

"Eric, get away from her!" Vanessa said with Ursula's voice.

"I knew it!" Jewel yelled, pointing at Vanessa, but almost slipping off the ship in the process.

"It was you, all the time." Eric said

"Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you." Ariel said. They closed in for the kiss.

"ERIC, NO!" Vanessa yelled. Ariel then fell back to the floor, her fish-tail appearing from under her skirt.

"We're too late." Jewel said as she looked at Ariel's tail in shock.

"You're too late!" Vanessa yelled as she turned back to Ursula. She made her way back to the rail, grabbing Ariel with her arm, and Jewel with one of her tentacles. "So long, lover boy."

"Ariel!" Eric yelled. Ursula jumped into the water, Ariel's dress flying off to reveal the shells she was still wearing underneath.

"It was you!" Jewel said as she struggled to get free. "It was all your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?"

"You got that right, sweet cheeks." Ursula said. She turned to face Ariel, who was struggling as much as Jewel.

"Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after." she said. "I've a much bigger fish to-"

"Ursula, stop!" commanded a voice. Ursula was surprised to see King Triton, with his trident glowing and pointed right at her.

"Yes!" Jewel said silently

"Why, King Triton!" Ursula said, as she gave Ariel to her two eels to hold onto her, "Ha ha ha. How ARE you?"

"Let her go." Triton growled, raising the trident.

"Not a chance, Triton!" Ursula said, pushing it aside. "She's mine now. We made a deal." Ursula brought out the contract Ariel signed, it all it's glowing glory.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Ariel yelled. "I- I didn't mean to. I didn't know!" Triton blasted the contract. Ursula laughed because the contract remained in tact.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." The contract floated out of Ursula's hand and began spinning around Ariel, like the whirlpool that made her lose her voice in the first place. "But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better..."

"What do you mean?" Triton asked.

"What I mean is that you can exchange your life, for your precious daughter, or else she would be part of my little garden." Jewel watched as Ariel began shrinking down like the things she saw in Ursula's lair.

_Wait... If King Triton agrees... He won't..._ Jewel thought, realizing what Ursula's full plan was.

"No! Don't! She'll only-HMPPH!" Ursula's tentacle wrapped around Jewel's mouth before she could make Triton stop. Ursula pulled out another contract from thin air and held it up for Triton to see.

"Now! Do we have a deal?" Ursula asked. Triton blasted the contract, but instead of trying to destroy it, he signed his name on the bottom.

"Ha! It's done then." Ursula said before she let go of Jewel as the whirlpool began spinning around Triton. Jewel reached out with her left hand and swam towards Triton, but then withdrew when something sharp hit her palm.

"Don't get a paper cut." she said mockingly. Jewel looked at her palm to see blood streaming out. She clenched it shut and watched King Triton's crown float down to a scrawny green thing with a little beard.

"Oh, your majesty." Sebastion said as he looked at the sea king.

"Daddy?" Ariel said as she swam towards him.

"Oh my god." Jewel said

"At last, it's mine." Ursula said as she placed the crown on her head and grabbed the glowing trident, chuckling, "Ho, Ho..." Ariel clenched her fist and swam after Ursula.

"You, _you_ monster!" she yelled. Ursula grabbed her and pinned her to the ground with her tentacles, aiming the trident at her.

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- _AAAAHH!_" Ursula was cut short when a harpoon came down and cut her arm. Jewel and everybody else looked up to see Eric floating above them.

"Why you little troll!" Ursula yelled as she turned towards Eric, while still holding Ariel to the ground.

"Eric! Eric look out!" Ariel yelled

"After him!" The two eels attacked and wrapped themselves around Eric.

"Come on!" Sebastion said swimming up to Eric. Flounder and Jewel followed right behind him. Sebastion squeezed one of the eels tail with his claw. Flounder smacked the other in the face while Jewel bit his tail. The eels retreated, Eric swimming up to the surface with Jewel and the others helping him.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart and friends." Ursula said as she aimed the trident at them all. Ariel managed to get free and pull Ursula's hair to make her miss and fire at the eels.

"Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" Ursula went over to grab the eel's remains as they floated down. She growled angrily as she watched everybody swimming to the surface, inky black smoke surrounding her. And with her anger, Ursula herself began to grow.


	15. A Villain Defeated

Chapter 15

The sea was as dark as they sky with crashing waves and strong winds blowing. Ariel, Eric, and Jewel broke the surface and swam to each other, having some difficulty in the rough waters.

"Eric, you've got to get away from here." Ariel said to him.

"No, I won't leave you." Eric said, holding onto the mermaid.

"Trust me on this Eric. This is not a good time for you to be noble to Ariel" Jewel said

"Who're you?" Eric asked Jewel.

"Name's Jewel, nice to meet you." Jewel said, "Back to the matter at hand..." The water around them began suddenly bubbling, and something was lifting them up in the air, something big, and yellow. They looked down and saw it was Ursula with Triton's crown growing to an immense size.

"Jump!" Jewel said. The three jumped off of the witch into the water, and swam back to the surface to face Ursula.

"You pitiful, insignificant, fools!" she said. One of her extra large tentacles fell down towards them.

"Look out!" Eric said. The tentacle crashed down, and separated Ariel, Jewel, and Eric. The mermaids were sent tumbling in the waves and onto a rock that jutted out of the water while Eric was pushed below.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Ursula said, creating a storm with the trident, "The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" She dipped the trident in the water and made a whirlpool that raised some shipwrecks. Jewel watched, but couldn't stop. Her breathing sped up and her fists clenched the rock tighter.

_No no no no no,_ she thought fearfully staring at the whirlpool.

"ERIC!" Ariel yelled, hoping to see her love, bringing Jewel out of her thoughts. Ursula turned towards the two mermaids, a sickening smile plastered on her face.

"Oh bugger." Jewel said. Ursula aimed the trident at the rock and sent out a blast that made Ariel fall to the bottom of the whirlpool while Jewel was sent back to the water. She tried to escape the whirlpool's pull but it was too strong, crashing her into the rock again. She climbed on top of it to watch Ursula blasting in the whirlpool, but she also saw an oddly familiar ship sailing towards the witch. It had a bow sprit that was broken, leaving a splintery stump in its place. There was a white figure steering it towards Ursula, giving the pirate an idea. She grabbed a piece of the rock she could wiggle off of her rock and took aim.

"So much for true love!" Ursula yelled as she raised the trident for a final blow. Then, something small, but sharp, scrapped her arm.

"Hey scungili!" Jewel yelled. Ursula looked at Jewel, and turned the trident towards her.

"I'll teach you some manners you little brat!" Ursula yelled. The ship crashed into Ursula, impaling her. Ursula yelled in agony and began sinking along with the ship. Jewel smiled when she watched.

"Don't get a splinter." she said mockingly. The storm calmed, winds blowing lighter and waves steadying themselves. Realization came over Jewel as she dove back into the water, swimming as fast as she could. There was a small glint and Jewel turned and reached for what was simply floating to the bottom of the ocean: The trident. It glowed for a moment before turning back to its regular color. She floated down to the sea floor and looked down at King Triton. The former king changed back to a merman in a flash of light.

"I believe this is yours, your Majesty." Jewel said, holding out the trident and bowing her head. Triton took the trident happily and smiled at Jewel, who was still bowing her head. He placed a hand on her chin and raised her head.

"It seems I was wrong about you Jewel." Triton said. "You've proven that not all humans are as monstrous as I thought."

"You can't judge a person by their looks, sir. And you can't really blame us all for the actions of just one." Jewel said, smiling widely. King Triton nodded to her.

"That is very true. From now on, all mermaids and mermen are allowed to go to the surface and interact with humans if they wish. And you Jewel will be forever welcomed to Atlantica."

"Thank you your Majesty, but there is still something that must be fixed."

"And what would that be?"

"Your daughter. Ariel loves Eric. She loves him with all her heart, and you denied her love. If you hadn't done that, none of this would've happened."

"I realize my mistake now, and I hope there is some way to atone for it." They both swam up towards the surface, but Jewel was stopped by Flounder and Sebastion hugging her face.

"You did it Jewel!" Sebastion said

"Yeah! You beat that horrible sea witch!" Flounder said

"I just helped Eric, actually. I distracted Ursula, but Eric steered the ship into her." Jewel said. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have to talk to your king." Jewel reached the surface next to Triton, with Sebastion coming up next to Jewel, and Flounder next to Ariel, who positioned herself on a rock that was near the beach where Eric was waking.

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastion?" Triton said

"Well, it's like I always say, your Majesty." Sebastian said. "Children got to be free to lead deir own lives."

"You always say that?" Jewel said. King Triton laughed and sighed as he turned to look at his daughter.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said

"And what's that, your Majesty?" Sebastion asked. Jewel looked at him questioningly as much as Sebastion was too.

"How much I'm going to miss her." he said. Jewel and Sebastion were surprised when they heard this. Triton dipped his trident into the sea and a golden light made its way towards Ariel. Her tail began to sparkle and shine. She looked down at it and realized what was happening to it.

Eric was standing up and turned when he heard footsteps. What he saw was Ariel in a sparkling purple dress, walking towards him with open arms. Eric lifted her up and spun her around. Then, finally, they kissed. Jewel swam forward to the rock Ariel was on and looked at the couple with a smile on her face. Then, she sang to them.

_Now you can walk,_

_Now you can run,_

_Now you can stay all day in the sun._

_Out of the sea,_

_Now you can be,_

_Part of that world._

Eric and Ariel turned to the singer and waved happily. Jewel waved back as she swam back away from them. She dove back in the water, and then jumped out, flipping back into the water. She swam back up to the surface and waved again before going down, swimming away. When she was reaching Atlantica, she stopped when she heard her friends' voices.

"Wait!" Sebastion yelled

"Where're you going?" Flounder asked.

"I'd love to stay here to play with you and do all sorts of stuff." Jewel said hugging them both, "But I'm not a real mermaid. Tomorrow, the spell will end, and I'll be human again." Jewel broke away from the hug to look at them when she said that.

"I can make the spell permanent." Triton said, swimming up to them.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I'd much rather be sailing on the sea than live below it. I promise though, I will come back someday. Until then, I'll miss you all." Jewel hugged Sebastion and Flounder again, and then hugged king Triton. She then broke away and began swimming off, into the unknown, but turned around and stopped to leave her last message.

"By the way, my full name is Jewel Sparrow! And if you ever need me, I'll be on the Black Pearl!"


	16. Unexpected Enemy

Chapter 16

Jewel kept swimming, throughout the day and most of the night, not stopping for anything. Soon, however, she began slowing down and floating downwards. She was so tired, she didn't notice when her tail was hitting the sand. She stopped and laid on the ground when she hit a a large piece of coral. She looked up and rubbed her eyes. A whale passed over her, blocking out the moon light that shined brightly in the sky.

"I gotta find a place to sleep. But where?" She asked herself. Then she saw in the distance an eerie figure. She squinted her tired eyes to see it was just what she needed: a ship.

"That'll do." She brightened up as she swam for the ship. Although the closer she got to it, the creepier it became. The ship looked old with all manner of sea creatures attached to the hull, but they seemed more a part of the ship then were they just living on it. What was really strange, however, was that the anchor was in the sand, and the line looked taught, as though it was keeping the ship under the water.

"What kind of ship is this?" she asked as she ran her hand over the hull that felt more like coral than wood. She swam up to see if there was anything, or anybody, on deck. She looked over the railing, her hair billowing when she stopped. She regretted even noticing the ship in an instant.

There were men on board, living men, but they were deformed and looked as if they had sea creature body parts. She realized what the ship was, the most feared ship through the seven seas... the Flying Dutchman. Jewel was frozen in fear as she watched the men work under the water. Somebody then pulled her hair and raised the rest of her above the railing for all to see. Jewel grabbed at the monsters hand, trying to make him let go, but to no avail.

"Look 'ere at what I found!" he announced, making everyone look at them, "A little mermaid!" Every head turned to look at the fear struck Jewel.

"Bugger!" she said, terrified.

"Let's have some fun with 'er!" somebody said. The crew grew sickening smiles as they began coming closer to Jewel. The one holding Jewel laughed evilly and threw her on deck. She shook her head, then looked around the deck as she assessed her situation.

_I'm on the Dutchman where everybody wants to have their ways with me while I'm stuck as a mermaid with no weapons at all._ She thought, ... _I'm doomed. Dead. So very very Dead._

She looked up, trying to find a way to get away, when her eyes landed on a figure near the railing. He had a dark coat that went to his feet, but he looked familiar. Jewel was brought from her thoughts when somebody turned her over and bent her right arm back around on her back and forced her to the deck.

"You are a pretty mermaid, ain't ye?" he whispered in her ear. Jewel struggled, flipping her tail around at any thing she thought might've been there.

"_Get your hands off me! Leave me alone!_" Jewel shrieked. She raised her left hand and scratched at his face. He cried in pain letting go of Jewel to hold onto his wound. She took this moment to rear around and bite his arm. He yelled and let go of his face to smack Jewels. She was forced to let go with her teeth and was pushed back. A group of three tried to jump her, but she kicked off of the deck with her tail and floated above them.

"Farewell! It's been fun!" she yelled. As she began swimming away, a cat of nine tails wrapped around her tail. She cried out as she was pulled down to the deck. The crew then took this opportunity to pile on top of her to make sure she would stay. She tried to wriggle her way out from under the pile, but was only able to get her head out. She looked up to the monster that grabbed her and started the whole thing. He was part hammer head shark on part of his head.

"Let me go! Please! Oh God, please let me go!" Jewel said, her voice a combination of commanding and pleading. All noises stopped as everybody heard something on deck.

**_Step... Thunk!... Step... Thunk!..._**

_Oh no. Not now! Not him! Anybody but him! God, not him! _Jewel thought wriggling harder than ever before. She stopped when she looked up at the most feared pirate in all of history, Davy Jones.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he asked with his thick Scottish accent.

"A mermaid came on deck sir. We was trying to catch it, that's all." the hammer headed man said

"Where be this mermaid?" Davy asked. The man pointed straight at Jewel. She was shaking with fear, pure terror in her watering eyes. Davy walked up to her with his rhythmic steps.

**_Step... Thunk! ... Step... Thunk!_**

And kneeled down to look at her.

"Why did you come near my ship, mermaid?" he asked

"I-... I-..." Jewel managed to say, to afraid to speak any more.

"SPEAK!" Davy yelled, stomping his crab leg on the deck.

"I was coming from Atlantica and getting tired and I thought this was a sunken ship so I decided I'd spend a night here to rest for the morning I didn't know it was the Flying Dutchman I swam because I didn't want the crew to have their ways with me PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Jewel said in one breath before closing her eyes and shaking. Davy got up from his position to look at the pile.

"Men, we are near Atlantica, so you can _expect_ to see more mermaids like this one. I don't want you to lay a single hand one any of them, 'Less you want to face King Triton himself for the punishment." Davy said

"W-What? I thought you ruled ov-" Jewel started, only to be cut off by Davy Jones' cruel glare.

"I was, until he gained the trident." he growled. He then walked away from them, up a set of stairs and through a door. The crew then made their way off of Jewel. When she was free, she took off like a shot, never looking back. She swam and swam, and swam until she swam into another river. She laid down to go to sleep, but she knew after what she experienced, she'll have a restless night.


	17. Quiet Village, Not So

Chapter 17

After a night with hardly any sleep, Jewel opened her eyes and stretched as she woke. She looked around and didn't see anything to eat, but noticed that the river seemed to keep going on forever. Then, she looked up at the sun. It looked almost directly above her.

"Almost noon." she said, laying back down. She then sat up.

"Almost noon!" She repeated more urgently. She attempted to jump out of the water when she crashed into a dock and fell back to the bottom of the river, holding her head.

"How did I not see that?" she asked herself. Her thinking was cut short when a green swirling light enveloped her.

"Ah bugger." she said. Swirling around her, the light lifted her in the air, out of the water, and over the dock. When the light stopped, she fell, landing face first on the wooden dock. Jewel then propped herself up and looked at herself.

"My clothes!" All of her clothes and her bag were where they belonged, and not a fishtail in sight. "I'm back to being a normal human!" She said. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around. Nobody seemed to notice her drastic transformation from mermaid to human.

_Good,_ she thought, _One less thing I'd have to explain to any new "friends" I make. _She then got to her feet and fell back down onto her butt.

"Need to get my land legs back." she said. She pushed herself to get back on her feet and unsteadily walked away from the dock and into town. When she reached it, she began getting drowsier and drowsier. She shook her head and stopped walking, swaying on her feet.

"Why... Why am I suddenly so sleepy?" she asked herself before falling into a cart and getting covered in hay. By the time the cart was rolling away from the town, not even a cannon blast could wake Jewel up.

* * *

Jewel began waking up to voices, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She saw hay on top of her. She dug her way out and climbed out of the cart, the owners not even noticing Jewel crawl out.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she moved to sit by a fountain. Looking around, she noticed it was a little town that looked as if it wasn't awake yet. She was able to see one girl make her way towards the town with a basket and a book. She got up and walked towards her.

"Hi, I'm new here, and I was wondering... Where exactly am I?" Jewel asked

"France." the girl said. She walked past a stunned Jewel. The young pirate had only visited the country once, and it was a different part. She did not tell anybody about that journey though. This time, she'll surely tell all.

"Oh, wait till I tell dad I was in France. Wonder what his face would be?" She thought aloud, knowing her father hadn't visited the country at all, considering a Pirate Lord sailed in the vicinity of it. Jewel heard noises, and suddenly the town came to life. She was able to notice the girl from before coming out of a bookshop. She heard a bang and saw a duck fall from the sky, and it landed right in front of her.

"Well." she said blankly.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" a little man said running up to her and snatching up the duck into a big bag.

"I know!" a man said stepping out of the shadows. He was a big muscular man carrying a long rifle.

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter!" the little man said

"It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one!" Gaston said pointing to the book girl.

"What, the inventors daughter?" Lefou asked

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Gaston said

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know-"

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Yeah, especially if the best likes duck." Jewel muttered. She walked away towards the book girl.

"Um... Hi!" she said. The girl looked up at her.

"Hello again." she said, before returning to her book.

"I'm new in town, but I just wanted to warn you, that the big guy over there is going to try to woo you." Jewel said. The girl looked at her and smiled. While looking at her book, she got up and began walking away. Jewel decided she had to follow her.

"He always tries to woo me, but he just doesn't understand." she said

"Understand what? Why not?" Jewel asked, "Sure, he seems like a thickheaded, hunting machine an-... Oh."

"Right." the girl said before going back to her book. Then Gaston stepped in front of the girls.

"Hello Belle." he said to the book girl.

"Bonjour Gaston." Belle said. She tried to continue walking, but Gaston snatched her book away.

"Gaston, may I have my book back please?" Belle asked politely. Gaston just flipped through the pages, a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"How can you read this?" he asked, "There's no pictures."

"Some people use their imaginations." Jewel said. Gaston then noticed her pressence.

"And who would you be?" he asked

"Jewel Sp-... Oceanis. My dad is a sailor." Jewel said, "One of the greatest in the world!" Jewel put her fist to her hips to show her pride for her father, but Gaston just chuckled.

"No he's not." he said. Jewels eyes went wide when she heard those words. Nobody insults her family and gets away with it.

"What did you say?" she said in a deadly growl.

"There is nobody in the world who could sail like Gaston, for you see, I am the best at everything!" Gaston proclaimed, putting his fists on his hips. Jewel felt like punching the guy in the face when she heard those words.

"Oh you great big-" Jewel started, only to be cut off by Gaston.

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books," he said throwing her book in the mud, "and paid attention to more important things... Like me!" Belle kneeled down to get her book, only to have Gaston step on it and get it even dirtier than before. Jewel noticed three girls sigh when Gaston spoke, but then turned her attention to see Belle got her book back.

"It's not right for a woman to read." he said, "Soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking."

"It's nice thinking once in a while. You should try it sometime." Jewel said with a smirk and her arms folded across her chest.

"Gaston," Belle said, "you are positively primeval." Gaston didn't understand the insult and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Why, thank you, Belle." he said, flexing a muscle, "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Of course, because every girl wants to look at dead animals all night." Jewel said with that same smirk. Gaston glared in her direction before returning his eyes to Belle.

"Maybe some other time." Belle said sliding out of his arms.

"Told you!" Jewel said, walking over to Belle.

"Please Gaston. I can't." Belle said. "I have to get home to help my father."

"Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Lefou said before breaking out into laughter. Jewel was slightly surprised to see Gaston joining in with the little man.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Belle said

"Yeah, don't you talk about her father that way!" Both Gaston AND Jewel said. Jewel glared at Gaston.

_Bloody brown-noser. _she thought

"My father's not crazy. He's a genius." Belle said. Just then there was a big explosion and everyone turned to look.

"Papa!" Belle said before running to the house where the explosion took place. When she was a good distance away, Gaston, Lefou, and most of the town was laughing. Jewel clenched her fists and glared daggers at the duo.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to get a girl to love you while insulting her father and beliefs at the same time? That's just stupid." Jewel said, before turning to walk in Belles general direction.

"Hey! Don't talk to Gaston like that! Nobody talks to Gaston like that!" Lefou said

"Why? Cause nobody is as dumb as Gaston? Well, if being dumb means standing up for somebody, then call me stupid!" Jewel said still walking away.


	18. Being Better Than Gaston

Chapter 18

After some time, she reached a two story house with its basement shutters open and spewing smoke. Jewel walked over to the entrance and peered down in, barely able to make out Belle and her father through the smoke.

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work." said her father

"Yes, you will." Belle said, "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow"

"Hmph!" he said

"... And become a world famous inventor!" Belle said, trying to encourage him.

"You really believe that?" he said, taking in the kinds words.

"I always have." Belle said

"Hello?" Jewel said, going down into the basement.

"Huh? Who are you?" Belle's father asked

"Her name is Jewel. I met her in town today." Belle said, "She helped me with something that needed to be done."

"Oh! Well, anyone who helps my daughter is a friend of mine." He said before going under a large contraption.

"Uh, thank you." Jewel said, distracted by the machine.

"Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, Belle, did you have a good time in town today?" he said

"I got a new book." Belle said giving her father the tool he required, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Belle's father came out from under the machine with strange eye ware that made Jewel laugh at how big his eyes were. "Where would you get an idea like that? What's so funny Jewel?"

"N-nothing!" Jewel said, covering her mouth and holding back her laughter.

"Oh, I don't know." Belle said. "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." Jewel looked at the tool crate and pulled out a tool that had to springy ends.

"What about that Gaston?" Belle's father said. "He's a handsome fellow!" Jewel pulled back and let go of one of the spring, but it flew back and smack her nose.

"Ow!" she said in surprise.

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and... Oh Papa, he's not for me!" Belle said, counting off his flaws on her fingers.

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." he said, coming out from under the machine and rubbing his hands on his apron. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

"Uh... What does it do?" Jewel asked

"Push the lever and find out!" Belle's father said. Jewel looked warily at it, unsure if she should. Then with a big smile she pushed it down. The machine whirred and blew out steam in some parts of it before an axe came down and chopped a log in half, a spring flinging it into a log rack.

"It works!" Belle said with excitement.

"It does? It does!" Belle's father said surprised and excited as Belle.

"You did it! You really did it!" Belle said, hugging him.

"Hitch up Phillipe, girl." He said determined. "I'm off to the fair!" Then a stray log flew and struck him in the head.

"Will he be alright?" Jewel asked

"He'll be fine it's the fifth time this week since he's been hit in the head. Here, help me load this into the cart." Belle said, gently taking Jewel's arm and leading her out of the basement.

"The fifth time?" Jewel asked

* * *

"Good bye, Papa! Good luck!" Belle said, waving at him as her father steered his horse away.

"Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!" he said

"Bye Monsieur Maurice!" Jewel said, waving as Belle's father moved out of eye sight. The two girls stood for a moment before a cold wind blew making Jewel shiver. on the path away from the house.

"Uh Belle? Do you mind if I stay at your house?" Jewel asked. "I just need to sleep somewhere, and I prefer it not be on the ground." Belle laughed.

"Of course." she said. "Stay as long as you like." The two began to walk to the house. Belle gasped when she saw an arrow with parchment wrapped around it plunged into the front door.

"What the bugger?" Jewel asked, pulling the arrow out and unrolling the parchment.

"Sailor girl,

If you're so sure of yourself, then face me.

Gaston."

"You don't have to go." Belle said, opening the front door.

"Well... He did insult my family. And yours, too." Jewel replied with a shrug. Belle looked down and sighed.

"Don't come back if you're hurt, and be careful." she said, closing the door behind her. Jewel looked down at the challenge and crumpled the paper in her hands.

* * *

The sun was high when Jewel reached the middle of the town where Gaston waited, and so did the rest of the villagers.

"Are you sure you're brave enough to fight me?" he asked

"Is the sky blue?" Jewel said with a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Very well then." Gaston said. "Lefou?" he snapped his fingers and Lefou left and brought back Gaston's sword.

_Oh bugger. Rapier._ Jewel thought. _Can a cutlass fight a rapier and win?_ Pushing these thoughts aside, she stepped forward. The people formed moved around the two fighters, making a sort of sparring ring for them.

"What are the rules for this fight?" Gaston asked

"Rules? Oh, uh, the only rule is that we can only disarm and pin, no killing." Jewel said

"Very well then. This will be fast." Gaston said. Lefou stood in the middle of the ring with his hand raised above his head.

"Begin." he said, and in one swift movement, he lowered his hand and ran out of the ring. Then the duelists clashed.

"My, I didn't know someone with muscles that big could move this fast." Jewel quipped pushing back. Gaston pushed harder and Jewel fell to the ground. Gaston stood proudly with his arms out, the crowd applausing.

"As all of you can see, nobody, not even a girl, can fight like Gaston." he said. Jewel got up and glared daggers at the proud man. Switching her sword to her left hand, she ran up to the man, jumped up and punched him in the back of the head with her right hand. The crowd of onlookers were surprised when somebody fell to the ground, small tears in their eyes. Unfortunately, that someone was Jewel.

"OOOWWWW!" She wailed, holding onto her hand, her sword on the ground. "I knew you had a thick head, but not _that_ thick!"

"You dare strike Gaston?" he said, turning around to look down at her. She then looked up seeing the towering man with his fist raised.

"Oh bugger." she said, before getting up and running. The crowd parted and kept their distance as Jewel ran, Gaston following closely.

_Come on Jewel! Think like dad!_ she thought. _What can you use as an advantage with this jerk?_ She jumped on a crate and knocked it over spilling its contents on the ground. Gaston was slowed down a little bit, but kept running. Jewel noticed the decrease in speed, an idea making its way into her mind. She went down small alleyways and busy streets, knocking down anything at all to slow the man down. When she lost him, she grabbed anything and everything she needed and got to work on her trap.

Gaston slowed down to a steady walk, sword at the ready.

"Oceanis, come out now, or else." Gaston said

"Just as I thought, you are wrathful!" he heard her say. Turning to the voice, he began walking towards it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his anger building.

"It means you get angry easily. Good thing too. With Lust and Pride, you would have had three of the sins. But then that makes me wonder..." Jewel said, "Is it possible that you have sloth, gluttony, greed, and envy?" Gaston was getting furious with this girl, wherever she was hiding.

"What do you mean I have Lust and Pride?" Gaston asked, the anger in his voice apparent.

"Well, right now, you are showing your Wrath, Lust was shown when Belle was near, and Pride is obvious, or at least it should be for somebody as simple as you. Oh! I think I've figured all of the others out now!" Jewel rang out happily. "You're a Glutton for challenges like this one, you show Greed with wanting the most beautiful girl in this town, you're a Sloth for not finding me yet," Gaston moved into position, and then five crates fell from above and landed on top of him. Then he was lifted up into a net hanging from a scaffolding. Looking down, he saw Jewel with her smile in place.

"And I believe now you're Envious because a girl beat the almighty Gaston!" she said. She turned and walked away, the villagers all crowding around the scaffolding, looking up at the once so powerful man. She reached where they were fighting earlier and picked up her sword, putting it in its scabboard, before walking on.

The young pirate in hiding knocked on the front door. Belle was surprised to see Jewel walk into the house in one piece. And she was glad that somebody put that brute in his place... Even though it most likely wouldn't last. For the rest of the day though, they both had peace in the home, without any rude interruptions from Gaston.


	19. Annoying Interruptions

Chapter 19

Sunlight peeked through the window as morning dawned on the house. Jewel turned over so the light wouldn't shine on her eyelids. But Belle then walked in to wake her up.

"Jewel... Jewel, you can't sleep all day." Belle said, gently pushing Jewel's side to make her wake up. Jewel waved her arm and put a pillow over her head to prevent waking, but Belle was not to be defeated.

"Jewel, if you don't wake up, you'll miss the breakfast I made. Eegs with toasted bread and sausage and fresh squeezed juice." Belle said

"Alright, I'm up, Jewel said with the pillow still on her head. She moved to get out of the bed, but instead fell out.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jewel said, unwrapping herself from the blankets and stretching, "I'll be down in a moment." Belle smiled and walked out of the room, giving Jewel her privacy. The girl in question shook her head and looked at the room. It was the guest room of the house on the second floor. There was nothing on the wall, but there was a window overlooking a small patch of land where some goats grazed. Jewel put her vest on and tied her bandana around her head before putting her boots on and rushing down the stairs.

"Food?" she asked when she saw Belle. Belle held a hand out to a second plate in front of her on the table that had all she described on it. She grabbed a fork and shoveled the food in her mouth when she reached the table. When she stopped to drink her juice, she noticed Belle's slightly disgusted expression.

"Uh..." Belle said

"Excuse me." Jewel said, putting her hands in her lap and looking down. She glanced up occasionally to see if Belle's expression changed before looking down at her hands.

"Oh, you're excused." Belle said

"Thank you." Jewel said, before taking her fork and carefully cutting up pieces of sausage and putting it in her mouth to chew and swallow, remembering to wipe her mouth after any grease touched it with her napkin.

"So, tell me about yourself Jewel. What is it like to live on a ship?" Belle asked leaning forward slightly.

"Well, it's not easy. There's lots to do, even when you think it's done." Jewel said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Have you ever met any pirates?" Belle asked, making Jewel spit out her juice into the cup in surprise. She coughed for a moment before looking at Belle.

"P-pirates?" Jewel asked. Belle nodded her head.

"... No. Never met them. I've heard about many kinds of them though." Jewel said, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I think they're amazing. Adventure, excitement, brave battles on the high sea, it sounds so thrilling!" Belle said, getting up from her seat to spin around, much to Jewel's enjoyment.

_A person who loves pirates **housing** a pirate. Wonderful! _Jewel thought as she smiled.

"So, would _you_ ever want to be a pirate?" Jewel asked

"It would be better than being what I am now." Belle said. "This life I live it's so... provincial. What I'd give for a life of a character in the stories I read." Jewel was about to speak when she was interrupted by one ding of the grandfather clock in the living room.

"Eleven O'clock already?" Belle asked surprised.

"Time goes by when you have a good time." Jewel shrugged

"There are still chores to be done." Belle said

"I can help." Jewel volunteered

"Thank you." Belle said. "Can you collect the eggs from the chicken coop in the back?"

"Of course." Jewel said, walking out the back door. She opened and closed the gate to go into the chicken run and waved a hand in front of her nose because of the smell.

"Disgusting." she commented. She walked into the chicken coop and looked in the nest boxes, collecting four eggs in total. She was about to walk back in the house when Belle, armed with a broom, held her hand out to stop her.

"Please take off your boots, you'll track mud." she said as she continued sweeping.

"Oh, sorry." Jewel said, taking off her boots and putting them next to the mat outside. It was then that she noticed the bookshelves filled with books.

"Wow! Look at them all." Jewel said, astounded as she walked up to them.

"They're really great stories. I've read them all." Belle said. Jewel's eyes grew wide.

"All of them?" she asked. Belle simply smiled and nodded her head. Somebody knocked on the door again and Belle walked over to it, looking through a strange device. When she looked back at Jewel, a disgusted look was upon her face.

"It's him." she said

"Doesn't he learn?" Jewel groaned rolling her eyes. She walked to the door, but Belle held out her arm to stop the pirate in disguise.

"I'll handle this." she said

"You sure?" Jewel asked

"Yes."

"Okay." With that, Jewel walked up the stairs, but stopped in the middle so she could watch whatever may happen. Belle opened the door and in came Gaston.

"Gaston, what a pleasant... surprise." Belle said as Gaston strode in, wearing a nice suit, his boots covered in mud.

"Isn't it though?" he said, "I'm just full of surprises." Jewel rolled her eyes. "You know, Belle, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

_I can think of two. _Jewel thought

"This is the day..." he stopped and looked at himself in a mirror, and licked his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"And what do you know about my dreams Gaston?" Belle said as Gaston plopped himself on a chair.

"Plenty." he said. "Picture this..." he propped his mud covered boots on top of Belle's book on a nearby table. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire," he took off his boots, "and my little wife, massaging my feet," he wiggled his feet, "while the little ones play with the dogs." Gaston got up and walked up to Belle. She continued to walk away from him as he walked towards her while he spoke.

"We'll have six or seven." he said

"Dogs?" Belle asked

"No, Belle!" he said appalled. "Strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that." she said. She made her way away from Gaston and took the book and placed it on a shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" he asked, walking towards her while her back was turned.

"Let me think..." she said

"You, Belle." he said cornering her.

"Gaston, I'm speechless." Belle said, ducking under his arms to get away. "I really don't know what to say." Gaston pushed anything and everything out of the way and pinned Belle to the front door.

"Say you'll marry me." he said, puckering his lips. Belle frantically reached for the doorknob.

"I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you." She twisted the doorknob and ducked under Gaston as he fell out of the doorway into the mud. Jewel laughed so hard, she almost fell off the stairs.

"Oh bugger! That was the best!" Jewel said as Belle threw his boots out the door.

"I told you I could handle him." Bele said with a little smirk.

"Well, bravo Belle. Bravo." Jewel said coming down. Belle stood still leaning against the door.

"Is he gone?" she asked. Jewel looked out a window to see a bunch of people leaving.

"Yeah." she said. Belle began walking towards and out the backdoor.

"Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!" she said disgusted. "Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless..." She went outside to the chicken run with a bucket of feed with Jewel following her, curious to where that sentence was going.

_Madame Gaston,_  
_can't you just see it?_  
_Madame Gaston,_  
_his little wife._

_No sir,_  
_not me,_  
_I guarantee it,_

_I want much more than this provincial life._

She ran out of the run, with Jewel on her heels, into a field, and stopped when she reached a cliff that overlooked a river.

_I want adventure in this great, wide somewhere,_  
_I want it more than I can tell._

_And for once it might be grand,_  
_to have someone understand._  
_I want so much more than they've got planned._

She knelt down and blew on a dandelion. Jewel sat beside her.

_I think I know how you feel. _she thought. There was a nearby whinny, and a large horse ran up to Belle.

"Phillipe!" Belle said coming up to the horse. "What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened?" Philippe was towing a wagon that had a tarp covering it. Jewel walked up to the two.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Phillipe was supposed to stay with papa." Belle said before rounding to get to the trailer. "I have to go and find him!" Belle unhitched the trailer and climbed up on Phillipe's back.

"Hold on!" Jewel said, stepping in front of them both. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Belle asked. Jewel looked at her with her hands on her hips, a smile on her face.

"Absolutely!" she said


	20. Into The Woods, Then the Castle

Chapter 20

_What was I thinking? _Jewel thought as the winds whipped and whirled around her and Belle. The two rode on top of Phillipe in the direction that he ran from to reach the house. For a big horse, he can run pretty fast.

"Bugger, it's cold!" Jewel yelled over the rushing wind, holding onto Belle for dear life. Belle was the sensible one and brought a riding cloak to keep her warm. She offered one to Jewel, but she turned it down thinking she could handle anything. She should have taken the cloak.

"I offered you a coat." Belle yelled back, her eyes not leaving the road. Then they stopped at a fork. One path looked safe and peaceful, while the other had dead trees with branches that looked like they were reaching out to pull in any unsuspecting victim.

"Go right." Jewel said, pointing to the bad path, "If Phillipe came back scared, then we should go down there to see what scared him. And along the way, we might find your dad." Belle paused, thinking of Jewel's words. In a way, she was right. She urged the reluctant horse to the dark path, which became scarier as night fell and the wolves howled. They kept riding faster and faster. Then over the trees, Jewel could see something really really tall and sinister: a castle.

"Holy bugger." she whispered before licking her chapped lips. They kept riding and reached the gates that were opened slightly to a yard with gargoyles from the castle that seemed to be smiling down at their prey.

"What is this place?" Belle asked

"It's a... A really big evil castle." Jewel said. Phillipe got spooked somehow and started to buck. Jewel fell to the ground and landed on her butt. Belle quickly dismounted and tried to comfort the horse.

"Phillipe, steady, steady." She whispered to him.

"Oh yeah, nothing to be afraid of here." Jewel said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She gently got up, and rubbed her sore bottom before wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. She walked up to the gates and looked through the iron bars.

"I'll bet my sword your dad's in there somewhere." Jewel said, opening the gates further to go in. She walked forward, holding onto her arms to keep warm.

"Papa." she heard Belle say, she turned to see Belle with a hat in her hands.

"This was his." she said. "He has to be in there!" There was more vigor in her voice. She looked back at Phillipe. She took the horse's reigns and lead him inside of the courtyard, closing the gate behind them. She put a hand on his muzzle then walked ahead of Jewel toward the castle doors. Belle opened them cautiously and moved inside, being as quiet as a mouse.

**Slam!**

Belle jumped and turned to see Jewel smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's warm in here." she said. They looked around the massive foyer. It was beautiful with portraits on the wall, lovely carpets on the floor and the occasional statue here and there. From Jewel's standpoint, she figured somebody could fight the Pearl and the Dutchman in this one room!

"Wow." she whispered

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Belle said moving toward a large staircase. "Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?"

"I say we split up. You look for him up there, I'll stay around here on the ground floor." Jewel said. Belle nodded before heading up the stairs and continuing her search. Jewel went through a door that led to a large and long hallway that was almost as cold as outside. Then she smelled something. Something good.

"MMMmmm!" Jewel said smiling. She then walked almost in a daze as she followed her nose going all over the place to find where the smell was coming from. She finally found the place, and heard voices from the inside.

"Momma! There are girls in the castle!" said a little boy's voice. Jewel was shocked to hear the news.

_How'd they know? _she thought, touching her swords hilt for comfort.

"Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories." said a women's voice.

_Must be the boy's mom. _Jewel thought

"But really, momma, I saw them." the little boy Chip said, his voice sounding almost whiny.

"Not another word. Into the tub." Chip's mom said. Jewel then heard a small splash, hardly big enough for a little boy to make.

"Girls! I saw girls in the castle!" Said a feminine French voice

"See, I toooooold ya!" Chip said

"How does everybody know there are girls in the castle?" Jewel said out loud. Her eyes grew wide as her hands flew to her mouth when she realized what she just did.

"What was that?" Chip's mom asked

"That's one of the girls!" Chip said

"Um... My name's Jewel. I came in here from outside, and-" Jewel started

"My word. Come in child, you must be cold." Chip's mom said. Jewel took a deep breath and pushed open the door to find a tea pot, a teacup, and a feather duster with mouths and eyes, looking at her.

"Uh... Hello?" Jewel said, giving a smile and meekly waving.

"I told ya there were girls!" the teacup said. Jewel stood in shock at the sight before her. A teacup, tea pot, and feather duster with eyes and mouths, _talking_... to her.

"My aren't you a pretty girl." the feather duster said. Jewel looked at it and smiled.

"Um... thanks." she said. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything." she let her lady lessons from her mom shine like a star.

"Are ya a real girl?" the teacup asked

"Chip." the tea pot scolded

"Yes I am. My name is Jewel. What would your's be?" she asked

"My name is Mrs. Potts, and this is my son Chip." said the pot

"Hm, a tea pot named Mrs. Potts." Jewel said with a giggle. Somewhere within the castle, they heard a roar.

"Oh dear. The master must've found your friend." Mrs. Potts said with a worried tone.

"That was your master? What is he? A bear?" Jewel asked. She looked down to Mrs. Potts, the worried expression still on the teapots face.

"We need to find the other girl." she said. Mrs. Potts hopped off the counter and onto the floor, then she began hopping towards the door. Jewel picked her up and held her by the handle.

"Why not tell me which way to go, while I carry you?" Jewel asked

"Very well. Go left." Mrs. Potts said. Jewel walked to the left down the dark hallway.


	21. A Beast of a Master

Chapter 21

"I wish we had a candle or something." Jewel said, straining her eyes to see through the dark.

"If only Lumiere were here." Mrs. Potts said

"What is he, a candle?" Jewel asked

"Actually, he's a candelabra." Mrs. Potts answered casually.

"... Oh." Jewel said, hiding the slight surprise in her voice perfectly. Must be getting used to strange occurrences faster than usual, she figured. They almost passed a door that was opened a crack with light coming from it.

"Turn here, and go up the stairs." Mrs. Potts said quickly. Jewel did as she was told, then stopped and slowly opened the door, hearing voices echo from somewhere above them. She could hear Belle's voice, also there was Maurice, and somebody with a gravelly, monstrous, booming voice that was louder then the others.

"There's nothing you can do." the voice said, "He's my prisoner."

"That your master's voice?" Jewel asked the teapot as they climbed the stairs further. She looked down to see Mrs. Potts nodding.

"Oh, there must be some way I can..." Belle said as the young pirate reached a large door the voices were coming from. "Wait! Take me, instead!"

"No." Said Jewel as she opened the door. The sight before her was hard to describe. Belle was in front of a prison cell with Maurice's head looking through the bars, and there was something big in the shadows, taller than anyone she'd ever met.

"What are you doing here?" The shadow figure asked

"I-I came looking for my friend." Jewel said, easing her way to Belle, "You can't stay here. This guy is huge! He'll rip you to shreds." She whispered

"I... I have to." Belle answered. Maurice reached out for Belle.

"No! Belle! You don't know what you're doing!" he said

"If I stayed, would you let him go?" Belle asked the shadow

"Yes," he said, "but you must promise to stay here forever." Belle pondered the situation, while Jewel looked at the shadow just beyond the light streaming through somewhere above. Curiosity got the better of the young pirate. She glanced at Belle, who had the same look on her face.

"Come into the light." Jewel asked. The figure stepped forward, and Belle and Jewel were both shocked to see a tall beast with horns, long teeth, claws, a tail, and thick brown fur come forward.

"Holy bugger." Jewel whispered. Belle fell back, next to the cell.

"No, Belle. I won't let you do this." Maurice said. Belle regained her composure as stood before the beast, no fear shown.

"You have my word." Belle said

"Done!" the Beast said quickly. Belle immediately collapsed to the floor, her head in her hands.

"Belle!" Jewel rushed and knelt by her side. The cell was unlocked, and Maurice ran up to Belle, taking her hands in his.

"No Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-" he said. The beast suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt collar and began dragging him down the stairs.

"Wait!" Belle said

"Belle!" Maurice said

"Wait!" Belle repeated reaching out for her father before collapsing on the ground in tears. They heard shouting outside, and ran to a window. They looked out to see the beast throw Maurice into a palanquin. Then it shook off the ivy and began walking like a spider away from the castle. Belle fell in tears again. Jewel sat next to her on a pile of hay, gently rubbing Belle's back, humming her lullaby. There was a sound of clanking. Jewel looked up to see Mrs. Potts.

"Oh my." she said. Jewel slowly walked over to the teapot and then exited the cell they were looking out the window in.

"That man was her father. She didn't get to say good bye. I can't imagine not saying bye to my dad." Jewel said, sitting down on the cold ground, her back leaning against the wall.

"There there dear. Everything will be all right." Mrs. Potts said, jumping into Jewel's lap. Jewel picked her up and looked at her face, a bit of anger in her eyes.

"No they won't! Now Belle's trapped in this castle with that... that... monster! Who knows what he's going to do to her!" Jewel said. "You might want to back to the kitchen with Chip. This could get... ugly." She gently set Mrs. Potts on the ground and the teapot then jumped away from the pirate. Jewel looked back at Belle, then at the door to the dungeons.

_How am I going to get through this? _She thought. Her thoughts ended as soon as the beast stepped through the door, growling at her. A look of defiance was on Jewel's face as she stood to face the beast. Taking a defensive pose, she was ready for whatever he was going to do. The beast looked down at her.

"Leave." he growled, "Or I'll do to you what I did to that man."

"No." Jewel said, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here to make sure you don't so much as lay a single one of those claws on Belle." The two stood, glaring and growling at each other, neither giving the other a single inch. The beast gave one final growl before walking over the cell Belle was in. Jewel could tell he was frustrated, and smirked at the fact.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again." she heard Belle cry. "I didn't get to say good-bye." Jewel tiptoed over to the entrance of the cell seeing the beast hovering over the crying Belle.

"I'll... Show you to your room." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He made towards the door.

"My... My room?" Belle asked, as surprised as Jewel.

"Her room?" Jewel asked, raising an eyebrow.

_What? Don't I get a room? _she thought

"But, I thought..." Belle said. The Beast spun around to look at her.

"You wanna stay in the tower?" the Beast asked, spreading his arms out.

"N- No." Belle stuttered

"I know I don't." Jewel muttered

"Then follow me." the Beast said. A golden candelabra hopped up to the beast who soon scooped it up in his hand and began walking down the stairs.

"Ahem." Said a voice. Jewel looked down to see a wooden clock with a face and his arms ushering her and Belle out of the tower. When they were out, he followed them.

"You're free to leave you know." Belle said as they walked down the stairs. "Unlike me."

"I know, but I can't just leave you alone with that beast." Jewel whispered low enough so he wouldn't hear her. "Trust me. You'll be much safer with me."

"How?" Belle asked

"I'm pretty handy with a sword." Jewel said, leaving the statement floating in the air as they followed the beast into large hallways. The walk was as silent as the tears that leaked from Belle's eyes.

"I... um... hope you like it here." the Beast said

_Is he... Trying to be nice to Belle? _Jewel thought with a smirk.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing." the Beast said

"What's in the west-" Belle started to ask

"It's forbidden." the Beast said loudly, stopping only to say that one phrase.

_Wonder what's in the west wing?_ Jewel thought, still keeping up with the tour group. _I'll just add that to my ever growing list of mysteries with this place. Talking and walking items, a beast as a master, this all seems like something very magica- I am so stupid! This place is cursed and it took me till now just to figure this out! I should've realized it when I met the talking tea pot._

She didn't notice they all stopped until she bumped into the Beast. He glared at her and she moved back, almost stepping on the candelabra.

"Now, this is your room. If there is anything you need, my servants will attend you." the beast said with tenderness. Belle went through an open door and into her room.

"Dinner! Invite her to dinner!" The candelabra whispered to the beast. Jewel looked down at it then back at the Beast, a questioning look all over her face.

"You will... Join me for dinner. That's not a request!" The Beast said, yelling the last part before slamming the door shut. On the other side was Belle, Jewel assumed. The Beast began storming off, but Jewel quickly ran ahead of him, looking as defiant as before.

"Wait a moment! What's going on here!" she yelled

"Leave!" the beast roared

"No!" Jewel yelled back. "I'm not leaving here until I know what's the cause of all this!"


	22. Curse? What Curse!

Chapter 22

The Beast walked up to Jewel, standing at his full, looking down at her. And she looked up at him, her glare unwavering. However, it did notice him raise on of his large paws.

"What're you- Ah!" She was surprised when the beast suddenly grabbed the back of the collar of Jewel's shirt and began carrying her to the west wing, her struggling all the way.

"Let me go! You can't do this! Let me go!" She yelled, punching at his arm. She was silenced as they reached a door. The Beast pushed it open and dropped Jewel on the floor. She landed face first before quickly getting up. She stomped over to where the Beast was standing.

"What's the meaning of taking me to this roo-" she was cut off as she noticed what the Beast was standing front of: A beautiful rose that seemed to glow as it was suspended under a glass lid. She came close to it, running her fingers over the glass, eyes focusing on the flower.

"It... It's beautiful!" she whispered

"It's the most hideous, repulsive, _disgusting_ flower in the world." the Beast said turning from the rose.

"What?" Jewel asked the beast as he left the room, appalled. Jewel walked to the doors and ran when they were closing. With a slam, Jewel was trapped in the room with the rose, candelabra, and clock.

"It's because of the curse." the candelabra said, his voice having a thick French accent.

"I knew it!" Jewel said pointing at the light fixture. "I knew there was some kind of curse, or spell, or _something_ magical going on here!"

"I can assure you, it is a simple curse." the clock said

"I'd be more than willing to hear how this curse started." Jewel said, sitting on the ground.

"Oh no. You don't want to hear that tale. It was witches, curses, it's not very pleasant." the clock said

"Oh, but those stories only make me smile." Jewel said

"Very well. But first, introductions." the candelabra said. "My name is Lumiere."

"Mine would be Cogsworth." the clock said

"Nice to meet you both." Jewel said. "I'm Jewel Oceanis."

"A pleasure it is to meet you mademoiselle." Lumiere said, walking over to Jewel. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Likewise to you both. Now, the curse?"Jewel said

"It all started on a winter's night..." Cogsworth started, "An old beggar woman came to the castle, offering a single rose in exchange for shelter from the cold. The master was repulsed by the woman and turned the woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, but he still turned her away. It was then that the woman's ugly self vanished to be replaced by a lovely enchantress. He tried to apologize for his actions, but the enchantress saw that there was no love in his heart, and thus turned him into the beast you see today. She placed a spell on the rest of the castle as well, leaving only the rose."

"That doesn't explain it though." Jewel said

"Doesn't explain what?" Lumiere asked

"Why did the Beast, er... master think the rose was ugly?" she asked

"Ah. Mon cherie, the rose is the center of the curse." Lumiere said

"Huh?" Jewel asked, still confused.

"The curse is that the master must find one to love him, and love them in return before the last petal on the rose falls, or else he, and us, will all remain in these forms forever." Cogsworth explained

"I understand now, thank you." Jewel said. "But why did your master bring me here?"

"I believe it is because with a ladies help, he might fall in love with the other girl." Lumiere said

"Her name is Belle, but I'm still stunned! He wants my help? For falling in love?" Jewel asked, surprised. "I don't think it'll work." She got up, shaking her head.

"But why not?" Cogsworth asked

"Because the last time I helped two people fall in love with each other, I almost got them both killed by a _giant sea witch!_" Jewel said

"Ah, they almost were killed, but weren't." Lumiere said

"It is a simple request. In return you would stay here in the castle, as a guest, and be free to roam here as well." Cogsworth explained.

"I'm still not sure." Jewel said. "Helping that beast of a master fall in love with someone as kind as Belle would be tricky." Nobody noticed the door to the room creep open slightly as the Beast snuck back inside to listen. He just had to much pride to ask for help himself.

"It would either be sleeping in bed or on the snow that's falling outside as we speak." Cogsworth said

"Snow?" Jewel said. She ran over to the closest window and was surprised to see that the clock man was right. It was snowing.

"Fine. You have my services, so long as I stay here, where it's warm." Jewel said, turning around. She jumped back when she saw the Beast at the doorway.

"Were you listening to this whole conversation?" she asked

"Uh, I'll just go and... check on dinner." Cogsworth said before darting out the door with Lumiere. The two left standing in the room stared at each other silently.

"I'll help you fall in love with her, but you can't hurt me or her in return!" Jewel said, getting close to the Beast, an angry scowl on her face.

"Fine!" he growled. He walked past Jewel to the rose. He remained hunched over it for what felt like hours. In the time, Jewel was only able to sit down and lean against the wall. She sat cross legged for a while, but then stretched her legs out in front of her.

"So, what is your name?" Jewel asked, "You do have one, right?" The Beast glanced back at her before going back to stare at the rose. "Well my name's Jewel."

"Just call me Beast. Everyone in the town does." Beast said. There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Cogsworth.

"Dinner is served." he said.


	23. Stubbornness and Pride

Chapter 23

Beast was... Frustrated. That is, to say the least. Jewel moved her head side to side as she watched him pace in front of the fireplace she was standing next to. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts were on the ground near her, while Cogsworth went to summon Belle.

"You keep doing that and you'll wear a hole straight through to the ground." Jewel said, breaking the long silence. Beast growled at her while he kept pacing.

"What's taking her so long?" he asked, "I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?"

"She probably won't come because you were so mean to her." Jewel said. Beast turned to her before stomping over to Jewel before she pointed at him.

"Remember our deal!" she said, stopping him in his tracks. "You lay a claw on me and you'll have to fend for yourself trying to break your bloody curse!" Beast huffed and growled before going back to pacing again. "Touchy."

"Oh, try to be patient, sir." Mrs. Potts said. "The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Lumiere asked, hopeful.

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool." Beast said angrily.

"Good. You fall in love with her," he made one of his candle hands brighter, "she falls in love with you," he made the other lighter, "and- Poof!" he put them together and brought them apart, "-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere." Mrs. Potts said, "These things take time."

"She's right you know. It takes time for the love to grow and blossom into a full relationship..."Jewel paused and shook her head, "Huh. Deja vu."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt." Lumiere said

"It's no use." Beast sighed, sitting down. "She's so beautiful, and I'm so... Well, look at me!" Lumiere, Jewel, and Mrs. Potts looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that." Mrs. Potts said

"It's not the outside that counts, but it's what's inside." Jewel said, placing a hand over her heart. "Show her you can be nice and gentle."

"I don't know how." Beast said, almost ashamed of himself.

"... Really? You don't know how to be nice and gentle?" Jewel asked

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." Mrs. Potts said. "Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Beast sat up, looking kind of like a dog, then he straightened his face very formally. Jewel covered her mouth as she chuckled at the sight.

"Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile." Lumiere said. "Come, come. Show me the smile." Beast bared his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny, grin. Jewel stopped laughing though.

"Uh..." Jewel said, looking at the smile. He looked at her still smiling and she felt like he was going to eat her.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Mrs. Potts said

"Unless you want her to run away screaming like a madwoman." Jewel said

"Impress her with your rapier wit." Lumiere said

"But be gentle." Jewel added

"Shower her with compliments." Lumiere said

"But be sincere." Mrs. Potts said. Althewhile they were talking to him, Beast kept looking from one to another, grabbing his head in confusion.

"And above all..." Lumiere said

"You must control your temper!" the three said in unison. The door creaked open and Beast regained his composure, looking to the door expectantly.

"Here she is!" Lumiere said

"Remember. Be nice!" Jewel whispered, as they all stared at the door to see... Cogsworth.

"Uh, good evening." he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Beast's expression went from expectant to mad.

"Temper..." Jewel reminded

"Well, where is she?" Beast growled, halfway to yelling.

"Temper..." Jewel repeated

"Who?" Cogsworth said. "Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah..."

"Temper..." Jewel said once more

"... She's not coming." Cogsworth finally said

"_**WHAT!**_" Beast all but screamed. He ran out, slamming the doors open.

"Oh bugger." Jewel said, scooping up the object people giving chase.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Cogsworth said in Jewel's arms as she ran behind Beast. She was almost out of breath when she reached Belle's room, Beast yelling at her through the door.

"**I thought I told you to come down to dinner!**" he yelled

"I'm not hungry." Belle said from the other side of the door.

"**You'll come out or I'll... **I'll,**I'll**_** break down the door!**_" he yelled

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections." Lumiere said as he, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth jumped out of Jewel's arms.

"Please! _Attempt_ to be a gentleman." Cogsworth begged

"But she is being so **difficult!**" Beast said, glaring at the door.

"Gently, gently." Mrs. Potts said

"The crueler you are with her, the more difficult she'll be with you." Jewel said, crossing her arms.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he asked, sounding a bit dejected.

"No!" Belle yelled back. Beast looked at his small group of helpers with an expression that said 'SEE?'.

"Suave," Cogsworth said, "Genteel."

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Beast said, trying to act suave and bowing at Belle's door. Trying... and failing.

"Ahem, ahem," Cogsworth said, "we say 'please.'"

"... Please." Beast said, once again, dejected.

"No, _thank you_." Belle said, her anger clear in her voice.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Beast said, furious.

"Yes I can!" she said provokingly.

"Fine! Then go ahead and **_STARVE!_**" he yelled, emphasizing the 'starve' with a loud roar. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat _at all!_" Beast ran back down the hall. The slamming of a door caused a piece of the ceiling to fall on Lumiere, who just shook it off.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it?" Mrs. Potts said

"You think?" Jewel said dryly.

"Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Cogsworth said

"You can count on me, mon capitan." Lumiere said, taking a position next to Belle's door.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." Cogsworth said.

"Not now." Jewel growled before running after Beast.

"Why'd she leave?" Cogsworth asked

"I haven't the slightest." Mrs. Potts responded

"I ask nicely, but she refuses." Beast said, barging into the west wing. Jewel came running in behind him. "What a what does she want me to do? _Beg?_"

"She wants you to be nice and not act like a stubborn child!" Jewel nearly yelled. Beast gave her a loud growl before picking up a silver mirror.

"Show me the girl." he said. Jewel came close and looked in the mirror as it shined a bright green and an image of Belle and a wardrobe sitting on a bed came in view.

"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him." the wardrobe said, pleadingly. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Belle said. The mirror shined again before showing Beasts reflection again.

"I'm just fooling myself." he said tenderly. "She'll never see me as anything... But a monster." He gently put the mirror face down on a table before another petal on the rose fell. "It's hopeless."

"It's only as hopeless as you think it is." Jewel said. "What looks hopeless can be... Can be..." Jewel sighed. "Look. My mom once told me there's always a risk worth taking, a chance worth hoping, and a dream worth believing. But what's most important is if you're willing to go for it... Or not." Beast did not acknowledge her wisdom. Jewel sighed. As she walked toward the door, she kicked over a chair in frustration, before exiting the room, closing the doors behind her.


	24. Prelude To a Meal

Chapter 24

"Stupid... Ignorant!..." Jewel said, pacing in the hallway outside of the west wing. "Hopeless!" She kicked a suit of armor, and then staggered away holding her foot in pain. "Ow! Ah bugger, Why?" Then her eyes grew wide as the suit grabbed it's axe and raised it high above his... _Its_ head, aiming it at Jewel.

"Oh... Bugger." Jewel said. The axe came down and Jewel was nearly sliced in half.

At moments like these, a person's fight of flight instincts usually kick in, and, normally, Jewel is all for the fighting part. But with something like the suit, she decided to do the exact opposite.

"_**AAAAAHHHH!**_" She screamed. And so, Jewel Sparrow, who doesn't turn from a fight, ran around the hallway trying to avoid the slicing axe. Then, she saw her small savior!

"What in the world?" Cogsworth said, before being scooped up by Jewel, and aimed at the oncoming knight.

"Save me!" She said. The knight was running with his axe raised above its head.

"Stand down!" Cogsworth said. The falling axe stopped midair. "She is a friend and musn't be killed. Now, back to your post!" The knight lowered its axe to its side, saluting Cogsworth, and did an about face before walking away, Jewel watching all of this with wide and interested eyes.

"Well... That's enough excitement for me today. Thanks Cogsworth." she said

"You're quite welcome. Now, if you please, I must have a discussion with Mrs. Potts in the kitchen. Would you care to join me?" he asked. Jewel looked at the clock in her hands, and slowly nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" she said

"Very well then. We go down this hallway, take a right through another hall, then left through the kitchen door." he said

"All right." she said, tucking Cogsworth under her arm and walking forward down the hall.

"Um... Er, Jewel? This is a rather uncomfortable position for me." he said, wiggling in her grip.

"Oh. Sorry." she said. She held him out in front of her, pointing him in the direction she was walking. They took the right and were walking through the hall, silently.

"So... Do you have an armory, or a music room, or things I like all stuffed in a room?" Jewel asked, trying to make small talk.

"Actually, we have both those rooms. But at the moment, I can't show them to you." Cogsworth said

"I understand, but when you get the chance, can you show me at some point while I'm here?" she asked

"I would be honored to show you the rooms." he said

"Thank you... Wait, honored?"

"Yes. After all, you are the one who is helping the master to fall in love."

"I'm not so sure about him. He seems to soften a little bit, but he still remains the same old stubborn-"

"Jewel..."

"Insensitive-"

"Jewel..."

"Pigheaded, selfish monster!"

"We passed the kitchen door."

"Oh. Sorry." Jewel smiled a sheepish grin and walked back to the door. When she opened it, she saw a talking stove.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste." the stove said

"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us." Mrs. Potts said from a nearby cupboard.

"Well, if you ask me, it was the girl that was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'" Cogsworth said

"Hey!" Jewel said, dropping Cogsworth to the ground. "Your 'master' was being just as stubborn! If not, more!"

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper," Mrs. Potts said, "he'll never break the-" Belle suddenly entered into the kitchen. Cogsworth quickly cut Mrs. Potts off before she could finish her sentence.

"_Splendid_ to see you out and about, mademoiselle." Cogsworth said, putting on a big smile as Belle knelt down to face the clock. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household." He leaned over to kiss her hand, but then Lumiere butted in front of him, a dashing smile on his waxed lips. "This is Lumiere."

"En chante, cherie." Lumiere said, kissing her hand.

"If there's anything..." Cogsworth said, trying to talk over Lumiere's hand kissing, "stop that, that we can, please," Cogsworth finally pushed Lumiere out of the way, holding him back with on of his hands, "... to make your stay more comfortable?" Lumiere held one of his candle hands up to Cogsworth's hand, which began to burn, obviously.

"Ow!" he said, fanning his hand to cool it off. Jewel tried to hold back her laughter, but failed.

"That was pretty good Lumiere." she said, still giggling.

"Merci, mon bon-bon." he said, giving her his dashing smile.

_My, so... What's the word? Oh, debonair. _Jewel thought

"I am a little hungry." Belle said

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I got started in all of this because I was hungry and followed my nose." Jewel said. She notice Mrs. Potts getting excited a the news of hungry girls. She turned to the cupboard with other teapots inside.

"You are? Hear that?" she said. "They're hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china." While she was saying that, the fire on the stove roared to life, and the drawers opened to reveal silverware standing at attention.

"Remember what the master said." Cogsworth said secretively.

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let these poor girls go hungry." Mrs. Potts said

"Please Cogs?" Jewel said, putting on a sad face.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then- _Cogs?_" Cogsworth said, giving in, and then questioning the nickname Jewel gave him.

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you." Lumiere said. "They're not our prisoners. They're our guests. We must make them feel welcome here." He turned to the girls. "Right this way, mademoiselles."

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" Cogsworth said

"Of course, of course." Lumiere said, waving his candle hands. "But what is dinner without a little music?" He pushed open the door and it swung back hard.

"**_MUSIC?_**" He said as he flew through the air and landed in a batter like substance.


	25. Be Our Guests!

Chapter 25

Belle and Jewel stood in front of a long table. On that table there was Lumiere, a light shining down on him.

"Ma cheries, mademoiselles." he said, picking up a match and wax collecting disk. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner."

_Be our guests, be our guests  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, cheries  
and we provide the rest!_

A couple of chairs walked up behind the two girls allowing them a place to sit. Then the chairs wrapped napkins around their necks,. Belle took hers off and put it in her lap. Jewel took her example and did the same.

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff, it's delicious_

Belle dipped her finger into on of the hors d'oeuvres, the gray stuff to be exact, letting out a small 'mm' when she tasted it.

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

_They can sing, they can dance_  
_After all, dears, this is France!_

_And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menus,  
take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!_

A cabinet at the end of the table opened to reveal a large china collection, which rolled out and began to perform, while Lumiere handed the girls two menus. Then food in different pans began to dance by.

_Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!_

Cogsworth poked his head out of the pudding, before it exploded for a second because of one of Lumiere's candles. Then the blackened clock just fell back unconcious.

_We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!_

Then a lot of spoons stood around a large bowl of what looked like wine with napkins tied around before the spoon part. The all threw them off before jumping into the redish-pink liquid.

_You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!_

Then there was a fountain in the middle of the bowl, which carried a plate with Lumiere on it up and above the two girls.

_We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

He began to juggle his candles before a bunch of mugs caught Jewel's attention and sang.

_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!_

Jewel's mouth was almost watering as she watched the mugs begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next. She jumped out of her chair and was following the line of drink passing, hopping the drink was rum.

_Come on and lift your glass,_  
_You've won your own free pass_  
_To be our guests,_

_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_

_Be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!_

Jewel caught the mug with liquid, and was fighting with Cogsworth for it, her actually on the table. Then they both noticed that the table was empty. Jewel didn't even the notice the mug getting out of her hands and hopping away. The two looked scared as a spotlight shined on them. They began to inch away until Lumiere came in enters and held them there.

_Life is so unnerving,  
For a servant who's not serving!_

Lumiere grabbed Jewel's arms and made them hold Cogsworth.

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

"Get off!" Cogsworth said, trying to wiggle out of both Jewel's and Lumiere's grasp.

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

Then it was snowing. Jewel looked up to see that it was a salt and pepper shaker shaking salt and pepper onto them.

_Suddenly, those good old days are gone._

Cogsworth sighed as he noticed the shakers, and Lumiere continued singing.

_Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

Lumiere dusted the salt off of Cogsworths head. He tried to escape, but instead tripped and fell into a gelatin. Belle only watched, and was surprised to see Jewel sitting in her chair nibbling on the food on her plate.

"How?..." she whispered. Jewel looked up from her plate and shrugged her shoulders.

_Most days we just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You two walked in, and oops-a-daisie!_

Lumiere jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Cogsworth out of the mold. In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was getting ready over in the kitchen, singing along with them.

_It's some guests, it's some guests!_  
_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_  
_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_  
_I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_

_With dessert, they'll want tea,_  
_And my dear, that's fine with me!_  
_While the cups do their soft shoeing,_  
_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_

_I'll get warm, piping hot_  
_Heaven's sake, is that a spot?_  
_Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_  
_We've got a lot to do-_

Mrs. Potts rolled out on a small cart, with a bowl of sugar by her side, offering the two girls tea.

_Is it one lump or two?_  
_For you our guests!_

Then everyone sang.

_They're our guests!_

Then Mrs. Potts, before all were singing.

_They're our guests!_

_They're our guests!_

Cogsworth stood in front of the dusting feather dusters to try to get them to stop, only to be swept away as the song continued.

_Be our guests! Be our guests!_  
_Our command is your request!_  
_It's ten years since we had anybody here_  
_And we're obsessed!_

_With your meal, with your ease,_  
_Yes indeed, we aim to please_  
_While the candlelight's still glowing_  
_Let us help you, we'll keep going_

The candles all leaned over and one by one lifted up to reveal Lumiere.

_Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now let's eat up_

Cogsworth somehow was in the middle of the musical's finale and with a sigh, danced.

_Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Please be our guests!_

The song ended with wine bottles shotting wine in the air like fountains. Cogsworth also finally got into the groove and was dancing with a smile... Before Lumiere slid on the table, knocking Cogsworth off. When the song ended, Belle and Jewel applauded.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Belle said

"Food's not bad either." Jewel said, before burping. Cogsworth stood in front of the retreating silverware and was bowing.

"Thank you, thank you, mademoiselles." he said, "Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone." He yawned and then looked down at the clock hands on his face. "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time? Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!" Lumiere came up next to Cogsworth.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle." Belle said

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? It was you, wasn't it?" Cogsworth said, putting his hands in Lumiere's face. A fight started to ensue.

"It's not that hard to notice the moving items, boys." Jewel said, watching a fork run by.

"I figured it out for myself." Belle said, watching that same fork. Cogsworth and Lumiere both look at the girls, then stop. Cogsworth soon dusted himself off while Lumiere fixed his wax nose.

"I'd like to look around, if that's all right." Belle asked

"Oh!" Lumiere said. "Would you like a tour?"

"Wait a second, wait a second." Cogsworth said. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." he whispered to Lumiere. "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me." Belle said, poking Cogsworth in the belly, causing him to giggle. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Cogsworth said. Jewel just sat there and looked at Belle, a smirk on her face.

_She's good. I'd like to see her on the Pearl!_ she thought.


	26. Not The Plan

Chapter 26

The group was walking down the hall, a footstool hopping happily beside them. Jewel was looking at the walls and everything, just to seem interested to humor Cogsworth.

"As you can see," he said, "the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design." Jewel noticed the suits of armor they were pacing turning their heads in their direction as they passed by them.

"Uh..." Jewel said, quite uncomfortable.

"Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?"

"Um... Cogs?" Jewel said, still looking at the suits. He turned to see what she was looking at.

"As you were!" he ordered. They all snapped back to face forward.

"That's better." Jewel said.

"You're welcome." Cogsworth said. "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the- Mademoiselle?" He looked back to the group and noticed he was one girl short. Then he saw Belle beginning to climb the grand staircase. Panicking, he and Lumiere ran up and jumped in front of her, blocking her.

"Hey! What's...?" Jewel realized why they were blocking the stairs: They led to the west wing. "Oh." Jewel then inched her way in front of Belle to join Lumiere and Cogs.

"What's up there?" Belle asked

"Where? Up there?" Cogsworth said. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." After nudging him, Lumiere nods in agreement with Cogsworth.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." Belle said, fascinated.

"Nice going!" Lumiere whispered harshly to the clock. He looked up at Jewel, but only received a glare.

"Smooth as silk Cogs." she whispered

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Belle asked

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" Lumiere said

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." She said, stepping over the clock and candelabra and going around the girl, but they dashed up and blocked her again.

"Nothing is in there. Trust me. I was there." Jewel said. "There's nothing to interest the likes of you."

"Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else." Cogsworth said. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..."

"Maybe later." She repeated her actions, with them repeating theirs.

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" Lumiere, trying to find something to draw her attention away from the west wing.

"You have a library?" Belle asked, interested.

"Oh yes! Indeed!" Cogsworth said, excited that he found something that interests her.

"With books!" Lumiere said

"Gads of books!" Cogsworth said

"Mountains of books!" Lumiere said

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades..."

"... Of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." The two cursed castle goers marched off to the library while Jewel leaned against the staircase and looked at Belle, who stopped from following. She then turned and began up the stairs.

_She's brave, I'll give her that. But how am I gonna make her fall in love with Beast?_ she thought as Belle went down the hall. _Bugger. She's gonna get herself killed if Beast finds her here..._ Jewel strolled around the stairs so she's looking right up them. _Wait. How can I make this into a good thing? Come on Jewel, think like dad. What would he do?_Jewel then made her way up the stairs and ran after Belle. The room at the end of the wing was open.

_Uh oh._Jewel thought as she silently made her way inside Beast's room. Inside Belle was wandering around, looking, and knocked over a table, but she caught it before it crashed to the floor.

"A bit clumsy, aren't we?" Jewel said, sneaking up on Belle.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked

"What am I, what are _you_doing here? This place is forbidden!" Jewel said

"I know, but this is just so... Interesting." Belle turned and saw a shredded picture on the wall. Belle reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture.

"Huh. Didn't see that when I came here." Jewel said, reaching out for the picture, too. She didn't notice Belle walking over to the rose. She glanced at Belle, then looked at what she was doing with fear. The lid was off the rose and she was about to touch it. Jewel gasped.

"Belle, don't!" she cried out. A shadow fell over Belle as she looked over at Jewel. Beast then jumped into the room from the balcony. Belle ran over to Jewel as Beast put the jar back on the rose. He then turned his attention to the two girls.

"Why did you come here?" He growled angrily

"I'm sorry." Belle said, backing away, and pulling Jewel with her.

"I warned you never to come here!" he said

"I told you not to come here!" Jewel said to Belle.

"I didn't mean any harm." Belle said

"Do you realize what you could have done?" He began to thrash at the furniture, lashing out at the girls. Jewel moved in front of her friend and got slashed in the neck, falling to the ground. Belle looked over in shock. Jewel laid flat on the floor, unmoving.

"Jewel! Please, stop! No!" Belle said, scared for her life.

"_Get out! **GET! OUT!**_" He roared. Belle obliged and ran out of the room. Beast stooped down to Jewel.

"Don't move don't move don't move," she whispered to herself. Beast growled and pulled her up to his face.

"Why did you allow her in here?" he yelled. Her eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"It was part of the plan that _you_ ruined! Now if you let me go, then _maybe_I can still fix it!"Jewel said, jumping out of his grasp and rubbing at the bleeding slash mark just below her neck. Beast calmed down, falling into despair. Jewel looked on, feeling sorry for the monster that hurt her.

"... Look. We better hurry up and get her." Jewel said, trying to lighten his mood. He remained motionless on the ground. With a sigh, Jewel turned and ran out of the room to the entrance hall.

_This was nothing at all like I planned._she thought. She saw Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts gathered together in a huddle.

"Oi, any of you know where Belle went?" she asked, walking over to the doors.

"She ran away." Lumiere said. "She said she wouldn't stand living here for another minute."

"Thought so." Jewel said as she pulled open the doors, only to close them after being pelted by snow.

"Anybody have a coat?" she asked. A coat rack came running in, one coat hanging on it's hooks. It used two of it's hooks to hold it out for the teen who put her arms in her holes and had a sudden realization.

"It's too big." she said. The rack was holding it's hooks out for the coat. "No no, I'll keep it." She undid her sash around her waist and redid it around the coat and buttoned it up to the top. She then moved her bandanna around her lips. She pulled open the doors and started trudging out in the snow. A large paw came on her shoulder.

"I'll go find her." Beast said. He walked forward, before Jewel jumped on his back and held onto his horns.

"Not without me you're not!" she said. With a growl, he ran out into the snow covered forest, leaving his servants to stare in surprise, and, with Lumiere, wonder.

"... Hm, I believe the plan is going well." Lumiere said

"What could you possibly mean?" Cogsworth said

"Oh, I see. Wonderful." Mrs. Potts said

"Um, exactly how is all of this part of the wonderful plan to bring Belle and the master close?" Cogsworth asked, close to spazzing out.

"He went after her, didn't he?" Lumiere said.

* * *

The snow and ice stung Jewel's face, causing her to close her eyes and not see where they were going.

"Bugger it's cold!" she whispered. Then she heard an unwanted sound: wolf howls and a scream.

"It's Belle!" she shouted

"I know." Beast said, picking up speed. "Get off now!" Jewel jumped off and was able to see Beast suddenly attacking wolves. She reached inside her coat and carefully pulled her sword out to impale two wolves before they killed Phillipe. She held her sword akimbo and ready for more. They all ran off and Jewel finally saw Belle looking at a collapsed Beast.

"Belle." Jewel said, hugging her friend and dropping her sword.

"He... He saved me." Belle said, still staring at Beast. Jewel ran up to him and looked at his wounds.

"He's hurt pretty badly." Jewel said. "They could help him at the castle." Belle was turned towards her horse and was about to get on before Jewel said those things. She walked over to the fallen Beast and with Jewel's help, put him on Phillipe.

"Is this because of what I said or did your conscience change your mind?" Jewel asked

"My conscience." Belle said. "Which way do we go?"

"This way." Jewel said, pointing towards where she thought the castle was. The two walked alongside Phillipe all the way to the castle.

_Hm, _Jewel thought,_ this is not what I had in mind. But if they fall in love, I' don't care. Whatever works to keep me out of this weather is fine by me._


	27. Scratches and Scars

Chapter 27

The group all collected in Beast's den. The cursed creature in question was sitting in his chair, licking at one of the wounds he recieved from the wolves. Belle was pouring some boiling water into a bowl that had a cloth in it. Jewel was sitting on the footstool dog, and learned his name was actually Sultan. Her vest, boots, sash, bandana and jacket were laid in front of the fireplace to dry from the snow.

"A little to the left..." she said. After the small scuffle they had in the west wing, she was curious to see the damage that Beast had done.

"Ah, if I may say, it should be more to the right. See?" Cogsworth said, using his face like a mirror to see her scratch. She finally saw it, just below the crook of her neck.

"Eh, it's not that deep." Jewel said

"Let me see." Mrs. Potts said, hopping over to Jewel. She pulled down her shirt to reveal her scratch.

"It may not be too deep, but it still needs to be cleaned." she said, "We don't want it to get infected now, do we?"

"No." Jewel sighed. She smiled at the teapot. She didn't want to admit it, but she reminded her of her mom.

"Here now. Oh don't do that." Belle said, from by the chair. She held up a rag to dab on Beast's wounds. He turned to her and pulled his arm away, growling. The growl caused all his servants to shudder and slowly move towards Jewel.

"Just... Hold still!" she said, putting the hot cloth right on the scratches, which caused a loud roar to erupt from Beast. Everyone soon ran behind Jewel as she rolled her eyes at all of them.

_They'd never survive an hour on Tortuga. _she thought.

"**THAT HURT!**" Beast yelled in Belle's face.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Belle said at a lower volume, but as frustrated as Beast was.

"Well, if _you_ hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." Beast responded

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Belle said. Everyone looked to Beast for a response. He opened his mouth than looked away, thinking of a good come back.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" He said

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Belle said

"... She has a point you know." Jewel said flatly. Beast raised his hand to bring out another point, but found that he had none. He bowed his head in defeat. Everyone soon came out from behind Jewel to see the victorious Belle with her rag.

"Now, hold still. This may sting a little." she said. She gntly placed the rag on his arm. He gritted his teeth and seethed as the rag was applied, but said nothing after the stinging occured. Belle spared a glance at Jewel who mouthed three words: 'Say thank you'.

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life." Belle said, really meaning it. Beast looked at her then quickly looked at Jewel without Belle noticing. She looked at him with an expression that practically said 'Well? What are you gonna do?'.

"Your welcome." he said as tenderly as Belle said thank you. Jewel smiled at the couple, breaking the peaceful calm they had.

"Well, this is nice. Seeing you two actually getting along and all." Jewel said, "But if I may ask, do you have another rag in that bowl Belle?" Belle looked to see another rag in the bowl with warm water and looked back at Jewel.

"Yes." she said

"That's good to know." Jewel said, starting to take off her shirt.

"Wait please! There are young ones in the room!" Cogsworth said, shielding his eyes, refering to Chip.

"Um Cogs? You don't have to worry." Jewel said, stopping her shirt pulling for a moment before removing it the rest of the way.

"See?" she said, pointing to what can only be described as a red sleeveless shirt.

"What is that?" Belle said

"It's something my mom found over in Turkey, I think. It was called, um... It's called a brassière. She thought it was better than corsets and made a few for herself and myself." Jewel said. "Now, if you don't mind, can you get me the rag from Belle?"

"Why can't you get it?" Cogsworth asked

"I have my reasons." Jewel said crossing her arms. Cogsworth an her had a staring contest, but soon Cogsworth admitted defeat and went to get the rag.

"Jewel? Jewel?" Chip asked from behind Jewel. She didn't notice he was behind her at the moment.

"Yes Chip?" she asked

"What are all those lines on your back?" he asked. Jewel sat stalk still, looking rigid as everyone was looking at her.

_Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!_ Jewel thought. _Of all the people and items to notice them, why **him?**_

"They're nothing. Marks from the folds of my shirt." Jewel said, an almost solemn sound in her voice.

"Really?" Chip asked, coming in ront of her. She picked him up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Really." she said. Cgosworth was holding out the rag for her during the short ordeal. She then lowered Chip to the ground and snatched up the rag, seething when she felt the sting on her scratch. She looked at everyone, whose eyes were still on her.

"It's nothing! I promise. Would I lie?" she asked

_Through your teeth when you have to. _a little voice in her head said. She smiled a smile that was fake, but looked real for those who weren't as much a trickster like her. Everybody seemed to believe her, but unaware to her, Lumiere remained suspicious. An hour went by in silence. Beast's arm was bandaged and the two were starting to get tired.

"Thank you for helping me." Beast said

"You're welcome." Belle said with a small smile

"You should go to bed now. It is late. Right Cogsworth?" Beast said, looking at his clock servant.

"Oh yes. You see?" Cogswoth pointed to his face. "It's nearly midnight!"

"You're right but what about you Jewel? Where will you-?" Belle cut herself off when she saw Jewel curled in front of the fireplace using her dried clothes as a pillow, sound asleep. The sight made her smile.

"You don't have to worry about her." Beast said. "I'll bring her to her room." The two smiled at each other as Belle left the room to go to her room. Beasts smile turned into a sad frown as he walked over to Jewel.

"Chip," Mrs. Potts said, "I believe it's far past your bedtime!"

"Ah, momma. Five more minutes, please?" Chip begged, being pushed ahead by his mother.

"Now now young man. Early to sleep, early to rise, makes a person smart, witty, and wise." Mrs. Potts said, leaving the room. Beast, Cogsworth, and Lumiere hovered over Jewel, looking at the lines on her back. Beast knelt down and brushed his claws over them, causing Jewel to shiver under his touch.

"_Those _are most certainly not from the folds of her shirt." Cogsworth said

"Of course not! Do you know what they are?" Lumiere asked

"Scars." Beast said

"From what? We must know who did this!" Lumiere said

"I have to disagree with you. It is not our business to discuss her past." Cogsowrth said

"But she is a human being! A child even! How can anyone do this to her?" Lumiere responded

"It's a terrible thing done but I am sure it's nothing she wishes to dwell on." Cogsworth said. They stopped bickering when Jewel moaned and turned to lie on her side.

"I agree with Cogsworth." Beast said. "This is meant to be her secret. If she wishes to discuss them with us, she will. If not, then she can keep them a secret."

"Very well." Lumiere said, admitting defeat when Cogsworth looked at him with a smug smile. "But what will we do with her now?"

"Give her a room." Cogsworth said, still smiling that smile of his. "After all, she is our guest."


	28. Hearts Growing Fonder

Chapter 28

_Mmmm..._ Jewel thought, _So comfortable... So cozy... So soft... Wait. This is a blanket. I didn't have a blanket in the den. There was no blanket in the den to begin with. But if this isn't the den then... where... _Jewel slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a bed in a room that had white and light blue stripes on the wall. It had a large window that showed the snow covered ground outside. The bed was the most comfortable thing she had felt in a long time. The door slowly opened and a small head poked in.

"Chip?" She asked. He smiled and then hopped in. Then a cart rolled in after him. It stopped right beside her, Mrs. Potts right on top.

"Good morning dearie!" She said. "Would you like some morning tea?" Jewel thought for a moment. She was more of a rum girl. Tea was something mildly rare for her.

"Yes, please." she said. Chip jumped in front of his mother, who poured the warm liquid in him. Then over came a sugar bowl.

"One lump, or two?" Mrs. Potts asked

"One please." Jewel said. The bowl plucked out a cube and plopped it into Chip. A spoon jumped into Jewel's hand and she stirred the tea for a minute before taking a taste.

"It's delicious." she said

"I'm glad you liked it." Mrs. Potts said with a smile.

"Are you gonna tell her what the master said?" Chip asked

"What'd he say?" Jewel asked, her demeanor becoming a bit more serious.

"It's nothing to be worked up about. He just wants to meet you on the balcony overlooking the garden." Mrs. Potts said

"But the snow. Why the garden?" Jewel asked

"I believe it involves Belle." Mrs. Potts said

"Oh. Right." Jewel said, finishing off her tea. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go get my things from the den."

"It's already here!" Chip said, jumping on her bed to her clothes. "See?"

"I didn't, actually. Thank you Chip." Jewel said, lifting Chip up so she could give him a little peck. "Please go and I'll change." The cup hopped onto the cart which quickly rolled out of the room. Jewel jumped out of bed and closed the door, leaning back on it.

"ARGH! God God God God! Bugger Bugger Bugger." Jewel said. "I spend too long here and _I_ won't survive an hour on Tortuga with _my_ manners!" She shook her head and slapped her face. "Just remember: help them fall in love, get out of here. Savvy?" She put her clothes and and departed her room to find Beast, walking through long hallways that seemed to go on forever.

"Hello? Beast, where are you?" Jewel asked. She pulled open a set of double doors thinking the balcony Beast was on was there. What she saw in the room made her eyes grow wide and her lips quiver before growing into the biggest smile anybody could ever have. She giggled as she ran inside. She found the armory.

"Sweet Bugger! Look at this stuff!" Jewel giggled as she ran from weapon to weapon. "This is amazing! Whuh oh, **Whoa**!" Jewel lifted up a large sword, underestimating how heavy it was fell on her butt. "This looks heavy. Wow, it's light! I'm keeping this." Jewel said to a large scythe that was lighter than it looked. It had a very large blade, but it was somehow easy to lift it.

"Oh look at this! Wow that's amazing! Wait! Wait... Gotta focus. Find Beast." Jewel said, calming down, and backing out of the room. "Just remember, it's uh..." she looked at her surroundings. "The middle door in the green hallway." She hefted the scythe over her shoulder and walked on. She looked out a nearby window and was able to see a balcony, Beast on it. She ran to the room she figured that would lead to it.

"Sorry I'm late, but the sword, and the shine and the most amazing room." Jewel said, running up to the balcony. "Bugger it's cold."

"I'm guessing you found the armory." Cogsworth said

"Is it that obvious?" Jewel asked

"With that, absolutely." Cogs said, pointing to the scythe. Jewel looked at the ground that the balcony overlooked and saw what Beast was watching. Belle was walking with Phillipe and Sultan.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." Beast said, making Jewel smile.

"That's the way you should feel, being in love and all." Jewel said. Beast suddenly looked excited.

"I want to do something for her." he said, his smile becoming a frown. "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things." Cogsworth said. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep Ow!" Jewel smacked the clock in the back of the head.

"Do you know anything about people when they're in love?" she asked

"Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special." Lumiere said, thinking. "Jewel, little Bijou, what does she like?"

"Well... Didn't you notice how she was excited at the idea of a library here?" she asked, sporting a large smile on her face.

"That it!" Lumiere said

* * *

The next day, Beast and Belle were standing in front of a large double door archway. Jewel was watching, along with Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, the featherduster and Chip behind a suit of armor.

"Belle," Beast said, "there's something I want to show you." He started opening one of the doors, but closed it. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Belle looked at him questioningly. "It's a surprise." Belle smiled and closed her eyes. Beast waved a large paw in front of her face to see if they were really closed. Satisfied, he opened both doors and led her inside. Jewel and company walked forward to get a better look at the action, hiding by the arches.

"Can I open them?" Belle asked

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." Beast said, he walked over to a wall and pulled back the curtains and did that to every other window in the large room.

"Now can I open them?" Belle said, the sunlight hitting the her eyelids.

"All right. Now." Beast said. Belle opened her eyes and looked as though she would fall back in shock. She gazed with wide eyes at the large library filled with books.

"I can't believe it." She gasped. "I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You- you like it?" Beast asked, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"It's wonderful." she said

"Then it's yours." he said

"Oh, thank you so much." she said

"I knew it would work." Jewel said, "_Promises you don't intend to keep_. Ha!" sending a smug grin Cogsworth's way.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Mrs. Potts said

"Ha ha!" Lumiere said, jumping up and grabbing Jewel's hand to be spun around. "I knew it would work!" She spun him around a couple times before throwing him up in the air and catching him in a hug.

"What?" Chip asked. "What works?"

"It's very encouraging." Cogsworth said, smiling.

"Isn't this exciting!" the featherduster asked

"I didn't see anything." Chip said

"Come along, Chip." Mrs. Potts said, hopping away with her son. "There's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" Chip kept asking

"Oh and, well done last night Jewel." Cogsworth whispered

"What?" Jewel asked

"You're plan Bijou. You're plan to make the master chase Belle." Lumiere said

"Oh... Well... That... Wasn't my plan. My plan was to actually make your master explain his curse. She might understand and feel sorry for him, and that sorrow may become love." Jewel said. "But, now that I think of it, that wouldn't have worked too well." They all moved behind the door as Beast came through the door, taking one last look in the library at Belle. He smiled before walking by.

"Whether it worked or not, the master is falling in love with Belle according to our plans to be human again!" Lumiere said

"Indeed." Cogsworth said

"That's good to know, but I just have one question for you Lumiere..." Jewel said, "... Bijou?"

"Ah, that is the french word for jewel, mon petie Bijou."

"Oh." Jewel said. "I like that name. Call me that as much as you want!"


	29. Song of The Snow

Chapter 29

The next day found Jewel looking down from the top of a set of stairs, watching Beast and Belle feed the birds in the snow. Belle walked behind a tree as birds suddenly covered Beast. He moved and they all flew off. Beast smiled and was hit in the face by a snowball, making Jewel laugh.

Beast smirked as he ran his paws over the snow, gathering it all up in a giant snowball and hefting it up over his head. Belle threw another snowball at him, making him drop the big ball on top of himself. As he dusted the snow off, he felt two balls hit him. One from Belle, the other from Jewel. He smirked again and made a smaller snowball to throw at Jewel. She ducked and ran trying to find cover as he kept throwing them at her, giggling all the way.

"So that's how he wants to play, huh?" Jewel said. She gathered up a bunch of snow to make a snow fort. She made a snowball and gave a sly smile. She jumped up from behind the fort and was pelted by snowballs.

"Belle! I thought you were on my side!" Jewel laughed as she missed Belle with her ball.

"I'm sorry, but you thought wrong." Belle said, throwing another snowball at Jewel, and missing as she ducked behind her fort.

"Bugger. Two against one." Jewel said. Then she heard a plop next to her. It was Lumiere.

"Do you require assistance Bijou?" he asked. Jewel looked from him to a patio with closed doors. An idea came to her.

"I believe I do. But you have to trust me, savvy?" she asked

"Oui!" Lumiere said, saluting. "Whatever you need, I will help!" Jewel's smile turned into a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she said, she picked him up around his "waist" and bolted for the door. She saw Belle and Beast throw snowballs at her and she batted them away with Lumiere.

"This is not what I meant!" Lumiere said, spitting out snow.

"Sorry!" Jewel said, batting more snowballs away as she reached the doors. She pulled them open and slammed them shut, hearing the balls hit the glass.

"Phew! That was close." Jewel said

"That was an outrage! Why use me for such a task?" Lumiere said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. I needed some way to defend myself and you-" Jewel never finished that sentence. She noticed what room she came in. It had walls with instruments hanging up, along with a few bookcases for music. There were small chairs and music stands in front of them and a small, but bright chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Jewel walked up to the large bass and ran her hand over the smooth wood.

"I found it." she whispered

"Does the mademoiselle have a liking of music?" Lumiere asked, hopping up next to her.

"It's more than liking. My mother taught me how to play the flute because that is what refined women could play. When she died, playing the flute on the streets didn't make enough money." Jewel noticed a violin and quickly moved to it. "So a friend taught me how to play this. I made enough to live, but not by much."

"Whatever happened to your violin?" Lumiere asked

"I sold it." Jewel sighed. "I had to so I could barter passage to Singapore." She slowly lifted up the instrument from its spot.

"Would you care to play it for me?" Lumiere asked

"I would but I don't have a bow." she said. One seemed to appear right in front of her face. She looked to see the coat-stand holding it.

"Th- Thanks." She said. She held the violin the right way and pressed the bow against the strings.

"What was that song?" She whispered. She let the bow slide across the instrument, making a strange sliding noise, but the noise picked up like it was supposed to happen. It was like watching a paper drifting in the wind. Up and down, and all around. While playing, she started taking a few steps forward. They were sudden when lifted, and sweeping when lowered, going along with the music. Then a bunch of coat-stands came into the room and picked up their own instruments to accompany the girl.

"Think you guys could keep up with this?" She asked. She slowed down for a moment then sped up quickly, moving along with it, she seemed to put her heart into the song. When her accompanists started to join and get the beat, she started to move out of the room quickly, the others having to run and play. That was a hard task for them, considering they weren't human. As she played, the castle seemed to echo and throb with the tune. She saw one of the most perfect things in front of her as she played the fast tune: Mrs. Potts' cart.

_Perfect! _Jewel thought as the music stopped when she jumped up on it. Right after, she picked right up and the cart moved forward at a continuous pace of it's own, so the others would catch up. Another stopping point came and Jewel did a brave thing and stood up on the moving cart. It kept rolling as she kept playing and at the end when she played the last scores, the cart jumped down the stairs and rolled to a stop in the main hall. There was something of a chorus of applause that came, which made Jewel snap out of her music world and realize where she was. She also realized she had an audience. Standing in the great hall, was everyone in the castle she knew. Mrs. Potts, Chip, the Featherduster, Cogsworth, Belle, and even the beast were there, smiling at her.

"Quite a remarkable show." Cogsworth said

"Se magnifique!" The featherduster said, spinning around.

"That was lovely Jewel." Mrs. Potts said

"Yeah! That was good!" Chip said, bouncing up and down.

"You did a really good job Jewel." Belle said. Beast held her close.

"Yes. That was beautiful." Beast said, talking in honesty with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." Jewel said, hopping off the cart, bowing to all her fans. "Now, if I may, I must depart." She walked down the hallway to her room, when suddenly in unison all the suits of armor fell forward into a bow.

"Wow." was all she could say. She looked at them all, shocked that even the suits enjoyed the music.

"Uh, thank you all...?" she said as she carefully walked by them. Her pace quickened into a sprint before she reached the end of the hall, still nervous about the suits. She pulled her door open and slammed it shut, leaning on it.

"Bugger." she said. She put the violin and bow on her bed and looked at it, before picking up her scythe in the corner and placing it next to the instrument. She looked at them with one question in mind: Should she keep them or not? She spent the rest of that afternoon pacing, the one question spinning around in her head, tying her mind in a knot. She needed a... a.. a _machete_ for this... uh... _intellectual thicket._

* * *

For the song that Jewel played, here's a link.

www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v(EQUALMARK)OXanHvrjQO0


	30. Good Spic and Span Sparrow Hunting

Chapter 30

Time had passed quickly in the castle. What felt like minutes were hours, hours were days, all sense of how long Jewel and Belle had stayed there was lost. They had fit in so well. Jewel rubbed at her eyes and yawned as she woke up, a though occuring to her.

_How long have I been here?_ She wondered. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. Of all the beings in the castle, she never expected to see Beast at her door. He came in and closed the door quietly. Jewel spun around to see who came in, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh it's you." she said, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Beast chuckled and held out his paw.

"It's all right." he said. As Jewel gathered her clothes together, she looked back at Beast.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Usually you send a messenger to tell me where to go to meet you."

"It's... Tomorrow." he said

"What is?" Jewel asked, getting an idea.

"The night where I want to-" Jewel held up her hand.

"That's when you're planning on admitting your true feelings for Belle, right? But don't you think it's a bit early?" She said, picking up her shirt and putting it on her lap.

"I love her, and I think she loves me. Isn't that enough to break the spell?" he asked. Jewel opened her mouth, but then closed it to think.

"Hmm, I'm kinda... Maybe... I don't know. As long of the two of you admit you both love each other, I guess that'll work." Jewel said. "Then again, the only way to find out is if we try."

"So you'll agree to help me?" Beast asked, getting his hopes up.

"Of course I will." She nodded

"Thank you." he said, shaking her hand with his paw. He then left her room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Ooooowwww!" Jewel said, shaking her hand. "Ow ow ow ow! He's got a good grip." She kept shaking it, until the pain was gone and looked down at her clothes for the day. After taking her shirt off her lap, she then began to get dressed. Before she put on her vest, she heard another knock at her door.

"Come in." In came a wardrobe, whose loud entrance, made Jewel jump on her bed.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I do that occasionally!" She said, smiling.

"I wasn't scared!" Jewel said, quickly, "I was... Surprised."

"Uh huh, sure." the wardrobe said. "The master told me to see you about your outfit for tomorrow."

"What?" she asked, standing on the bed with her arms out, looking at her clothes. "Why can't I wear this?" The wardrobe broke out into laughter.

"You can't wear that to the ballroom! You need to wear something cute, pretty, flowing."

"Y-you don't mean a... A..." Jewel said, a panicking look coming on her face. The wardrobe opened up and pulled out a pink dress.

"Oh! I think this will look perfect on you!" she said. Jewel looked at it, a horrified look plain on her face.

"Buh..."

"But of course, you love it! I know I do!"

"I..."

"Before you wear it though, you're going to need a bath."

"Deh..."

"You smell like Seawater and rum."

"Hey, I like my smell! It lets people know I'm a sailor."

"Well, you aren't a sailor here now, so I suggest a nice long relaxing bath tonight." The word seemed to come out long and slowly.

"No. No. No no no. No no no no no! No no no no no no _nononononono!_" Jewel said, shaking her head. "I don't want a bath!"

"But you're going to have to have one, whether you like it or not."

"Well, I don't like it, and I'm not going to have it!" Jewel grabbed her bandanna and jumped off her bed, running out the door. The wardrobe sighed as she watched the retreating girl.

"I was afraid it was going to come to this." she said

* * *

"Shtupid baf..." Jewel said, walking and tying her bandana around her head, a piece of bread with butter on it in her mouth. "Shtupid dress..." She stopped to eat her bread in two bites. "He may want my help, I may want to help, but those two things are deal breakers. Especially the dress. I hate the flowing, I hate the lack of coverage, and I hate the pinchy shoes that will go with it, and I know the pinchy shoes will go with it." She stopped and looked at her reflection in a mirror. She sighed.

"What am I going to do?" she asked her reflection.

"_You can't run from them forever, Jewel-y._" her reflection seemed to say.

"Yes I can. I know I can! I'll hide in the music room!" Jewel said to it.

"_They'll find you. They know you like that room. That **and** the armory_." Reflection Jewel said

"True." Real jewel said

"_Anyway, you promised to help Beast. You promised to help break this curse. You, unlike most pirates, keep your promises. Remember?_"

"Aye. But that doesn't mean I can't avoid what is involved with those promises!" Real Jewel smirked at the reflection, and Reflection Jewel smacked her forehead.

"_You're missing the point. You have to be found so you can help them tomorrow! It will be their big night! It could be the night their curse is lifted!_"

"Yeah... And?" Jewel crossed her arms as Reflection Jewel sighed.

"_You have to help them. You can't hide from a promise._" Reflection Jewel said

"I know I can try though." real Jewel said

"_I give up! You're hopeless._"

"About time." Real Jewel said, crossing her arms. Reflection Jewel laughed.

"Do you _realize how ridiculous you look right now?_" Reflection Jewel asked

"Why?"

"_You're talking... To a **mirror**... Acting as though you're talking to another person._" Jewel's shoulders slumped and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh. Bugger. I'm becoming as insane as dad." She said. "I didn't know it was possible."

"_Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!_" Reflection Jewel smiled a smug type of smile.

"I'm really starting to not like you." Jewel said, glaring at her reflection. "I'm never coming to this mirror again."

"_Fine, be that way._"

"I will."

"_Fine!_"

"Fine!" Jewel stomped away from the mirror. When she was a good distance away she shook her head.

"I have got to stop drinking so much rum." The sounds of Mrs. Potts cart, made her turn around and step back as it stopped right in front of her.

"Um, hi guys... What're you doing here?" On the cart was Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere. The thing was, they had rope.

"I'm sorry to do this, but the wardrobe said whether you like it or not." Cogsworth said

"I see..." Jewel said. There was a moment of silence and Jewel quickly took off like a cannonball.

"Charge!" Lumiere said. The cart reared back then dropped on all four wheels and rode on after her.

"Bugger!" Jewel said, running. She looked behind her at the cart.

"Please mon petite Bijou. All we want to give you is a bath."

"Never!" Jewel yelled, stopping suddenly and running in the opposite direction. The cart quickly spun around, almost falling over and raced after her. Lumiere looprf the end of the rope and made a lasso. He spun it around above his head and threw it at Jewel. Time seemed to slow down as the rope fell around Jewel's wrist and became taught, making Jewel fall down with a thud.

"Ack!" Jewel said as she landed on her back. "No fair! I needed a head start! I want to start this over again!" Lumiere jumped on Jewel, and after a brief struggle, had her hogtied.

"I repeat: No fair!" Jewel yelled. Her voice rang through the castle as she was hefted on the cart.

"Can I please have lunch first? All that running made me hungry." Jewel said

* * *

"Delicious." Jewel said. She was given a bowl of soup. It was bigger than a normal bowl though, because it was nearly dinner.

"I'm done, but now I'm tired and I would very much like to go to sleep." Jewel said

"Of course, dearie. After you've had your bath that is." Mrs. Potts said, the cart rushing away to take Jewel to the most dreadful of dreaded places: the bathroom. When they reached it, Jewel was slung off the cart and into the bathtub, still tied and clothed, by a coat-stand. The coat-stand pulled off her bandana and began scrubbing away at her hair.

"Make it stop!" She yelled, as her head was dunked under water to rinse off the suds.

"I'm sorry, dearie. But unless you take your bath, it will be forced onto you." Mrs. Potts said, as the coat-stand began scrubbing again, even harder than before.

"Alright alright-" she was cut off by another dunking, " Alright! I'll take a stupid bath the proper way." The coat-stand untied her ropes and pulled them out of the bathtub. When they were off, Jewel took off her vest, shirt, belt, sash and boots and threw them on the ground in a wet pile. She took the soap from the coat-stand and began rubbing her self down with it.

"Er, may I ask about those scars?" Mrs. Potts said

"What scars?" Jewel asked, not really paying attention.

"The scars on your back." That made Jewel drop the soap into the water.

"Um... Uh..." Jewel said, trying to think of an excuse.

_Thinkthinkthinkthink!_ Jewel thought. _How do you explain large scars on your back? Um, fell on a pile of rocks? No no no, splinters after a cannon blast? Maybe um... Tell her the truth? **NO.** God, how the bugger is dad able to think so fast?_

"Jewel?" Mrs. Potts asked

"I fell on some rocks." she said. "When I was young. I was playing near some pointy rocks, but tripped and fell on them."

"Oh, you poor thing." Mrs. Potts said, convinced that such a horrible accident occurred.

_Too. Close. _She thought, as her body relaxed and she continued scrubbing with her retrieved soap. After a few minutes of scrubbing, soaking, and rinsing, Jewel was deemed clean and was able to leave the tub to dry herself off. She looked at Cogsworth and saw what the time was. She panicked and ran to the den, a towel wrapped around her and another in her hand.

* * *

"Did I miss it?" Jewel asked as she threw the door open. Beast and Belle were seated on the ground near the fireplace. Belle had a book in her hand and smiled at the pirate.

"No. You're just in time." she said

"Perfect!" Jewel said, taking a seat next to the fire to dry off.

"This is the story of Robinson Crusoe..." Belle started


	31. Human agaiNO DRESSES!

Chapter 31

"It's too early Cogsworth. I don't want to be awake at seven thirty." Jewel moaned, standing amongst the rest of the castle item staff. The clock in question stood on Sultan with a pointer in his hand.

"Tonight is the night that the master is planning on confessing his love. We need to be ready as soon as possible." Cogsworth said to her, before turning his attention to the rest of the group. "Right then, you all know why we're here. We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast." He chuckled at his own joke, but received no response from his audience. He sighed, all seriousness returning.

"Right," he said, the table where the rose was on running up next to him, "Need I remind you that if the last," he swung his pointer at the glass dome, "petal," swing, "falls," swing, "from this," swing, "rose," The dome and rose were getting very close to the edge of the table, making most of the items faces freeze from shock and fear, "The spell will never be," he swung at the dome, but the table ran away and back toward the west wing, "Broken!" Cogsworth spun around and dropped his pointer. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Very well. You all know your assignments. Half of you to the west wing, half of you to the east wing, the rest of you, come with me." All items shuffled away, going in their own directions. Sultan barked and ran out from under Cogsworth's feet, making him fall off of him and down the stairs, a few clock parts falling out during the trip.

"You alright Cogs?" Jewel asked, standing him up. The clock grumbled, picking up his loose pieces. Lumiere chuckled and handed him a cog.

"Oh, lighten up Cogsworth, and let nature take its course." he said

"It's obvious there's a spark between them." Mrs. Potts added

"Yes yes," Cogsworth said, snatching the final piece from Lumiere, "but there's no hard in the flammings... a little, besides," he started walking away with Mrs. Potts, Chip, Jewel, Lumiere, and the featherduster following, "They _must_ fall in love tonight if we _ever_ want to be human again!" He stopped in a hall as the group started imagining.

"Ah, human again." Lumiere said

"Human again." Mrs. Potts agreed

"Yes, think of what that means." Lumiere said, moving the hands on Cogsworth's face, making him ring with the new hour. Cogsworth reset the hands, making the sound stop.

"What would it mean to all of you?" Jewel asked, kneeling down. Lumiere stood between Mrs. Potts and the featherduster and started to sing.

_I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again,  
With a mademoiselle on each arm_

He wrapped both arms around the girls beside him before going to Cogsworth.

_When I'm human again, only human again  
Poised and polish and gleaming with charm  
_

He rubbed at the glass on Cogsworth and looked at his reflection before grabbing the featherduster in a dip.

_I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again  
_

Mrs Potts added,

_Which should cause several husbands alarm_

Lumiere chuckled and jumped forward.

_I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself_  
_I can't wait to be human again_

Jewel left them all to finish getting dressed as they danced to their own song. The tune carried throughout the castle though. While in her room, she watched various small implements on the vanity dancing with each other.

_When we're human again, only human again_  
_When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more_

_When we're human again, good and human again_

The wardrobe made them scramble when she joined in and leaned on the vanity.

_O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? _  
_I'll wear lipstick and rouge_

She put on lipstick and motioned toward the door that Jewel was walking out of, leaving to help clean up the castle.

_And I won't be so huge_  
_Why, I'll easily fit through that door_  
_I'll exude savoir faire_  
_I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair_

She wrapped herself up in the curtains and leaned back into a potted plant hanging over her head.

_It's my prayer to be human again_

The curtains gave and the whole rod broke off of the wall, making her fall down.

* * *

Jewel went out to the stables to look for Cogsworth so she can get some kind of assignment. The clock in question, with Mrs. Potts, was sitting up on a fence wearing a straw hat and holding a pitchfork.

_When we're human again, only human again_  
_When the world once more starts making sense_

When a few brushes jumped by beneath them, the pitchfork hopped to follow them with Cogsworth still hanging on. The End of the pitchfork pushed itself into a pile of hay and flung Cogsworth into a bucket near where Lumiere was brushing Phillipe. He climbed out of it and onto the beam Lumiere was on.

_I'll unwind, for a change_

"Really? That'd be strange." Lumiere commented, letting the brush do his job for him.

"Can I help it if I'm _t-t-tense?_" Cogsworth stuttered angrily.

_In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea_  
_Let my early retirement commence_

He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, then threw it over Lumiere.

_Far from fools made of wax,_

Lumiere pulled the towel off of his head and wound it up tightly.

_I'll get down to brass tacks and rel-AHX!_

Lumiere snapped the towel at Cogsworth's backside, making him jump off the wood in surprise.

_When you're human again!_

Jewel sang, leaving the stable with a couple large brushes, and an arm full of rags.

* * *

Both Jewel and Sultan handed out extra towels to help clean up parts of the castle, making the dining room presentable and dusting off everything in sight.

_So sweep the dust from the floor_  
_Let's let some light in the room_  
_I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any time now_

_Shine up the brass on the door_  
_Alert the dust pail and broom_  
_If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any time now_

_Open the shutters and let in some air_

Mrs. Potts directed plates and knick knacks.

_Put these here and put those over there_

Looking down at the dirty floor, Jewel got a brilliant idea. She picked up a bucket of soapy water and headed to the ballroom.

_Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away_

In the ballroom were a lot of mops cleaning the floors in pairs, moving as if they were dancing. Amongst them all, Jewel skated in and around the pairs, her brushes tied the bottoms of her boots.

_We'll be human again, only human again_  
_When the girl finally sets us all free_  
_Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again_  
_We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre_  
_We'll be playing again, holidaying again_

Somewhere in the castle, Sultan found a beaded pillow that was a cat. He barked at it then chased it around.

_And we're praying it's ASAP_  
_Little push, little shove_  
_They will **'Woosh!'** fall in love_

Sultan chased the pillow into the ballroom, tracking his muddy tassles all over the clean floor.

_And we'll finally be human again..._

As the mops chased him out of the room, the brushes on Jewel's feet followed them, helping clean up the mud and making Jewel flail her arms to keep her balance.

"Off off! Get off!" Jewel yelled, prying her boots free from the brushes. She hurried to find something to do, and was caught by a wheelbarrow, carrying three flowers to be planted.

_We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again_  
_We'll whirling around with such ease_  
_When we're human again, only human again_

They ran over Cogsworth who was directing wheelbarrow traffic and stopped suddenly.

_We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes_

The flowers fell into their appropriate plots, with Jewel falling just beyond them. She made her way through the garden, watching the shovels get rid of all the snow. Trimmers fashioned plants into various shapes and creatures, rakes cleared the grass, everything was looking wonderful.

_We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again_  
_Stepping, striding, as fine as you please_

_Like a real human does,_

Lumiere turned a valve to turn on one fountain.

_I'll be all that I was_

Cogsworth did the same, but was splashed. The biggest fountain was turned on. Jewel smiled and hugged Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere, with all of the items assembled in front of them.

_On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born_  
_And we're all of us human again!_

They looked up and saw the wardrobe fling open a pair of windows and jumped up, curling into herself to form a cannonball. Her three friends jumped out of Jewel's arms and scrambled, to determine which way to get away from the fountain the dresser was falling towards. Cogsworth and Lumiere managed to make Jewel fall forward, on top of them. They couldn't get away from the large splash in time.

* * *

"I just got a bath yesterday." Jewel grumbled as she dried herself off. Mrs. Potts walked into her room and jumped up on her bed.

"Now I believe we must discuss the matter of what you are to wear tonight." she said. Honestly, Jewel wasn't in the mood to talk about dresses. She decided to try steering her way around this rock.

"All I need is a nice suit. One that's not too tight. I like the color red." Jewel said. Mrs. Potts scoffed at the idea.

"Of course you won't wear a suit. You'll wear a dress." she said

"No." Jewel said

"Yes." Mrs. Potts said

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes! Please, I do not want this argument."

"Too bad. I'm not wearing a dress."

"Yes you are. Even if we have to force you into one!"

"I'd like to see you try." Jewel challenged. She stopped to glare down at the teapot, who only glared back. Jewel moved to walk away from the argument, but then she was assaulted by the wardrobe. She closed her doors with Jewel inside.

"Let me out!" Jewel yelled

"Stop fidgeting!" The wardrobe said. Inside Jewel was yelling and pounding on the door, screaming and demanding to be released. The doors were flung open after five minutes and Jewel stumbled out, very dizzy, while wearing a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair and pink gloves on her hands.

"The room's spinning." she said. She then caught her reflection. "AH! Get this bloody accursed pink thing off of me!" She started tugging at the pink dress, hoping it would come off. Mrs. Potts hopped up to the struggling girl.

"I believe that pink is not the right color for you dear." she said, turning to the wardrobe. "She would look better in green."

"Green?" Jewel asked, only to be pulled into the wardrobe once again. It took ten minutes before Jewel was thrown out once again. This time, she was wearing a seafoam green bow while her dress was white with most of it being light sea-foam that went darker the further down it went. She also had dark green gloves, and was dizzy once again.

"I really don't want to go back in there again." she said, holding her head with one hand and pointing at the wardrobe with the other.

"But you look lovely." Mrs. Potts said

"Sailors are not lovely." Jewel said. "They're tough and fierce and seaworthy."

"She's right though, you're very pretty." the wardrobe said

"Thank you, but the chances of me looking pretty are very... very..." she saw herself in a mirror and was, surprisingly, impressed, "... slim..." She had to admit it, no matter how much she despised dresses... She _was _pretty in one. She spun around, still looking at herself, and was pleased to see it covered most of her back, meaning all of her scars were hidden from sight. Then Lumiere came up to the group of girls and stopped, stunned by Jewel's appearance.

"Sacre bleu! Bijou! You are beautiful! A _true _bijou!" he said. Jewel giggled and felt her cheeks redden a bit. Then looking as graceful as ever, she bowed before Lumiere and reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a green fan to go along with her dress.

"Why thank you, kind sir." she said, unfolding the fan and fluttering it in her face. "Now if I may ask, where might I find the master of this castle?"

"Of course! He is readying himself for tonight, mon petite Bijou." Lumiere said. "You would do well to wait in the main hall for tonight."

"Very well then." Jewel said, lifting her skirt up slightly to walk. She then fell flat on her face. She propped herself up and lifted her skirt. She found the problem.

"I'm not wearing these." Jewel said taking the shoes off and throwing them down.

"But Bijou, you must wear something." he said. Jewel went rigid and turned a most fearsome and deadly glare upon Lumiere.

"I'm wearing the dress. That. Is. All. Savvy?" she said. Lumiere quickly nodded and Jewel continued on her way.


	32. So Close, But Still So Far

Chapter 32

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap..._

Waiting seemed to be a pretty hard thing for Jewel to do. She was nervous for Beast and Belle. This could be the night where the two could admit they love each other and end the curse on the castle, or where they hold it all in and have to remain cursed forever.

_Tap tap tap..._

Tapping her feet, she kept looking up at the stairs, wondering what the hopeful couple will look like. Well, obviously, Belle would be beautiful, but Beast... Jewel continued tapping her feet.

"There is no need to worry, Jewel." Cogsworth said, riding up next to Jewel on Mrs. Potts cart, said tea pot next to him with Chip by her side.

"I know, but still." Jewel clenched her fan in both her hands as she spoke. "I still worry because this could be the night where your curse is lifted. If the smallest thing went wrong, all of what you hoped for... it could be all gone."

"Don't worry so much, dearie." Mrs. Potts said. "Granted, there is the chance of everything failing, but there is a larger one of succeeding. You need to know that with every down side, there is always an up." Jewel smiled down at the tea pot.

"Thank you for the advice." Jewel said. "I won't forget it." A door opened and Jewel looked up to the right staircase. She was surprised when she saw Beast in a fine gold and blue suit. Seeing Mrs. Potts bow in the corner of her eye, Jewel decided to curtsy before the master of the castle.

"You look very nice Jewel." he commented

"Thank you, sire." she said, waving the unfolded fan in her face. The door up on the left open and out came Belle. She looked beautiful as ever in her golden dress. She walked down to the landing and looked up at Beast. He was nudged forward by Lumiere, who looked very conspicuous behind a curtain. Beast went down to Belle's level and held his arm out. Once Belle took it, the two began walking down the stairs.

"Ma'am." Jewel said, curtsying to Belle. She was surprised but then sent back a warm smile to the young pirate in hiding. When they were off the stairs the two went to the dining room, momentarily stopped by sultan. Jewel and company looked back at them as they moved.

"Still worried?" Lumiere asked Jewel, who had her head tilted to one side, her hands clasped together, and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Not one bit." she sighed

_Tale as old as time..._

"Huh? What?" Jewel asked, hearing the song.

_True as it can be..._

"Oh, I see." Jewel said, noticing Mrs. Potts was the one singing.

_Barely even friends,  
Then somebody bends,  
unexpectedly._

"That's them all right." Jewel said

_Just a little change_

During dinner, Jewel played the violin while the group watched them eat while Mrs. Potts continued her song.

_Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared,  
beauty and the beast._

Belle and Beast then went into the ballroom. Everyone followed and grouped around a piano when they arrived. It was silent as Beast tenderly took Belle in his large arms and began dancing with her. Mrs. Potts continued singing.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before, ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Beast kept looking to everyone by the piano to see their approval, smiling the largest smile anyone has ever seen. Jewel gave a little giggle and nodded, giving him her approval of his actions.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_

Jewel decided to join in the song, singing harmony to Mrs. Potts melody.

_Bittersweet and strange,_  
_Finding you can change,_  
_learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time,_  
_Song as old as rhyme,_  
_beauty and the beast._

Lumiere made the lighting in the ballroom dim to a soft glow as Belle and Beast stopped dancing and made their way to a balcony.

_Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
beauty and the beast._

"Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love." Mrs. Potts said to Chip. The little cup slid off the end of the cart and hopped out of the room. Jewel was the only one to see him take one last look before he left for the night. Jewel looked down at her friends and smiled.

"I think it's time for them to be alone." she said. They all nodded and got up on the cart which then began to roll out the door. Straining her ears as she slowly made her way out of the room, Jewel tried to hear the conversation being had.

"Belle? Are you happy here with me?" Beast asked. Jewel was out the door and trying to hear in a small crack.

"Yes." she heard Belle say. Jewel closed the door and giggled, clenching her hands into fists. The giggles soon evolved to full blown laughter as she picked up Cogsworth, Lumiere, Chip, and Mrs. Potts from the cart and swung them around in her arms.

"We did it!" she cried out for joy. "After all your years, we did it!" After laughing and spinning for a while, Jewel put them down and sat down on the ground, leaning against a wall.

"All these years, we're going to be human again!" Lumiere said, swinging Mrs. Potts around, with Cogsworth chuckling at them nearby. Jewel smiled down at the three and scooped them up in a hug.

"Thank you all so much for letting me stay here." she said, before a sad thought crossed her mind. "I'll miss you when I leave. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here my whole life." She put them down, seriousness covering her face, with a hint of sadness as well. "I'm a sailor. Sea water is in my blood. I can't stay away from it forever. Also, I have family to get back to."

"Ah yes. Your family." Lumiere said, smiling, understanding. "I'm sure your mother is as beautiful as you are, mon bijou."

"Thanks Lumiere." Jewel said, smiling. They heard a small creak as the door started opening. Scrambling to her feet, Jewel stood up and bowed to the couple as they left the ballroom, along with Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth. After watching them go, Jewel sighed.

"Well, I guess I should change out of this." Jewel said walking away. She arrived at her room and pulled off her dress. She looked down at it in her hands and rubbed the fabric against her face. She held it against her body and closed her eyes, dancing with it, like she was dancing with her own partner.

"I'm keeping this." she said with a firm nod, putting it down by her bag before putting her clothes back on. When she was only wearing her brassière and pants, she looked back at the dress. Putting down her shirt, she ran a hand over the soft fabric. Although Jewel didn't like wearing dresses, she'd make an exception for just the one. Gently folding it and putting it back down, she smiled at the dress and went to pick up her dropped shirt. There was a knock at her door.

"Huh?" she said, putting her shirt down on her bed.

"Cogsworth? What is it?" she asked the clock. He looked so depressed as he looked up at Jewel.

"There is something I need to tell you." he said

"Well... alright." stepping out the door, she squatted down to meet Cogsworth's eye level. "What's wrong?"

"Um... I need to tell you with the others." Cogsworth said, hastening in the direction Lumiere and Mrs. Potts were. Sighing, she picked up Cogsworth and walked quickly over to where Mrs. Potts and Lumiere were waiting. Putting him down on the ground, she sat and down and was ready for his news.

"Bijou! You shouldn't be wearing that, it's too cold." Lumiere, said, staring at her barren arms.

"I know, but first Cogsworth has something to say." Jewel said

"Well, um... The master and Belle talked in the West Wing, and um... He... He... He let her go." Cogsworth finally said

"He did **_what?_**" they all asked, making the clock flinch.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." he said, regaining his composure.

"Oh no no no no no." Jewel said, shaking her head and standing up.

"She's going away?" Chip asked

"But he was so close." Lumiere said

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Mrs. Potts said. Her voice sounded happy, but with regret as well.

"That's it, then!" Lumiere said, literally brightening. "That should break the spell."

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." Mrs. Potts said

"And now it's too late." Cogsworth said. Jewel turned to look at all the sad faces then grew a determined look on her own.

"It's not over yet." Jewel said, clenching her fists and running away from them.

"What, where are you going?" Cogsworth called out.

"To see if I can talk to your master!" Jewel yelled back. With her bare feet pounding on the carpeted floor, she rushed to the west wing, almost falling when she turned to go up the stairs to the wing. She threw open the doors, panting and looking like a savage child with her messed up hair, sweaty body, and fierce expression. Beast was huddled out on the balcony and didn't see Jewel come in, but she didn't care.

"Why'd you do it?" She yelled, storming up to him. "Why did you let down ever single person in this castle? Everyone was depending on you and Belle to break the spell! Why?" She stood next to him on the balcony, ignoring the falling snow and the freezing winds.

"I... I did it for her." he said. Jewel's fierce face softened as she realized what he did in her own eyes, and not those siding with the other castle inhabitants.

"Oh. Oh you." she said, she threw her arms around one of his massive arms and hugged him. "That's so sweet."

"Jewel." Beast asked, looking down at her. She pulled back from his arm and rubbed her own arms to try to warm herself up.

"Hm?" she said, starting to shiver in the cold.

"Did- Did I do the right thing?" he asked

"You did it f-for love, r-right-t?" she asked, stuttering. He nodded and she looked out from him to the road that led to the castle.

"T-the-then y-y- yes. It w-was r-right." she said. Then a large and warm coat was draped on her shoulders. Pulling it close, she saw that Beast was taking off his formal wear and walking back inside. Jewel followed. Anything to get out of the cold.

"It doesn't feel right though." he said, looming over his rose. With her hands in the sleeves of the huge coat, she put one of them on Beast.

"I had to let go of somebody I loved, too. It's never easy, but time heals all wounds." Jewel said. He glanced at her for a moment, then turned back to his rose. Sighing, Jewel walked back out the entrance to the west wing, closing the doors behind her. She pulled the sleeves up on the coat and buttoned it up as well and went to go to her room, but still.

There was something wrong. Something was going to happen, but she just didn't know what it was.


	33. Sacre Bleu! Invaders!

Chapter 33

"After all this time, he really _does_ love her." Jewel said as she walked to her room. Holding Beast's jacket close, she made her way to a large window. She looked out and watched the rain fall. She let out a breath and the glass fogged up. That type of thing happened on the Pearl at some moments. Rubbing the fog away, an idea crossed her mind.

She took a deep breath and blew it out on the window making a large fogged up section. Pulling back a sleeve, she began to write something. She drew a large heart with a little arrow sticking threw it and put 'B &' on it. She stopped, wondering what Beast's real name was. But then she shrugged her shoulder and put another 'B' in the heart.

Looking at her small masterpiece, she then wrote one word under the heart: Forever.

She smiled and walked on. With a yawn she decided it was time to go to bed. She didn't know which way her room was and decided to keep walking forward. She was bound to meet someone, or something, eventually.

Her eyes started drooping and her pace started to slow as she made her way into the main hall. She rubbed her eyes and walked down the right hall to where her room would be. Then she started hearing voices. Looking forward she saw the whole gang, pacing in front of a window.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Cogsworth said

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all." Lumiere said

"Guys," Jewel yawned, "you're all giving up to easily. There's still a ray of hope."

"But what are the chances of her coming back?" Lumiere said

"If she loves your master, I'm saying the chances are good." Jewel said. Then, Sultan came in barking. He ran up to the group then went over to the window, barking all the way. They rushed over to the window, expecting the return of Belle. Jewel was even readying herself to say 'I told ya so.'

"Could it be?" Lumiere said

"Is it she?" Mrs. Potts said

"Sacre bleu, invaders!" Lumiere said

"What?" Jewel said, running over to the window. She saw an angry mob with torches and pitch forks. Gaston was at the lead of it all holding up something shiny.

"Encroachers!" Cogsworth said

"And they have the mirror!" Mrs. Potts said. Jewel looked over to see that the one holding the mirror was none other than Gaston.

"That evil worm." Jewel growled

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them." Cogsworth said. Nobody payed attention as they left him alone to do what they had to do. Jewel was running, trying to be slower so the others could keep up.

"Come on! We have to fight!" she said, throwing her room's door open to tie her bandana around her head.

"We can't fight! We don't want them to attack us and fight back and kill somebody!" Mrs. Potts said

"What? They could break in and _kill_ your master! See if you can bring him down here to defend the castle or do something!" Jewel almost yelled, taking off Beasts coat and grabbing her scythe. While she grabbed what she came for, Mrs. Potts left to see her master. Many other object began rushing past her to the main hall as she stopped and placed her scythe in hiding place, remembering where she can get an even better weapon.

"Come on everyone! We need you all to defend your home!" Jewel said. She ran past the main hall and went to the green hallway to the middle door. She ran into the armory and grabbed the biggest sword she could find. She swung it over her shoulder and then ran to the main hall. She looked out a window in the hall, opening the curtains just a bit and saw something unexpected, that made her eyes grow wide with fear.

"Block the doors! They've cut down a tree and are going to use it to break in!" Jewel yelled moving away from the doors. "Everyone who is bigger and heavier should be closest to the doors. Smaller people stay on the outskirts to support them! Come on!" Everyone did as Jewel told and with a large 'Bang', many of the object people were pushed forward.

"Hold fast everyone!" Jewel yelled, pushing back on everyone to try to stop the numerous bangings afterwards.

"This isn't working!" Lumiere said

"Your turn to come up with a brilliant idea!" Jewel yelled

"Oh, Lumiere! We must do something!" the Featherduster said

"Wait! I know!" Lumiere said. "Everyone! Get away from the doors! Look inconspicuous!"

"Easy for you to say! I'm a human!" Jewel said, stepping back from the door and picking Lumiere up as the mob of objects rushed away to take positions all around the main hall.

"Bijou, we have an army. Lead them here and our victory is assured." Lumiere said

"But..." Jewel started, but then she realized what he meant: The suits of armor. "That's it." She dropped Lumiere and ran up the stairs, stopping when she reached the top. "Hold them off until I come back!" She then droppd her stuff in the hall just before the stairs and ran to the armors. She stopped and stood tall, looking like a girl in charge.

"Gents, at the moment the castle is under attack. At any moment they could come crashing in here and, unfortunately, find your master and kill him. The others will hold them off for as long as they can, but they need your help." She grabbed a suit and pulled it closer. "Would you be willing to raise your sword for this castle... Without killing the intruders?" It nodded its helmet and Jewel let go of him. "What say all of you? Would you risk whatever lives you have for your master!" In unison, all the suits lifted up their weapons. Jewel smiled.

"Victory, thy name is Sparrow." She said in an almost growl. Turning around, she led the small army to the main hall. She held her hand up to stop them and moved out to the top of the stairs, alone, looking down at the mayhem below her.

"Oi!" she yelled, getting everyone's attenion. "Tossing around and torturing items? Pick on somebody your own size!"

"What? You want us to fight you?" somebody asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want." Jewel said

"You and what army?" another man scoffed. Jewel looked down and chuckled, a smirk clear on her face.

"Come up here and I'll show you." she said. The mob growled and started coming up the stairs quickly.

"CHARGE!" Jewel yelled, still smirking. Then the suits of armor started running out from behind her to come out and chase away the invaders. Those who didn't run did their best to hold off against the armor. Jewel put her hands on her hips and laughed victoriously, but it was cut short when somebody hit her shoulder with something hard and sharp.

"AUGH!" She yelled as she fell to the floor. She put her hand over the impact spot and saw blood on it. She looked above her to see a large man.

"If you're not with us, you're against us." he said. Jewel blocked another blow with her sword and then kicked him in the shin before she started shuffling away, but then he grabbed Jewel's ankle and raised his weapon ready to strike again. Then he yelled, dropped his weapon, and held his smoking bottom. He ran away with Lumiere looking very proud of himself in his spot.

"Bijou, are you okay?" he asked, noticing her shoulder.

"I'm fine." she said, grabbing her large sword, running into the fray. She blocked many clubs trying to bash her and sliced at multiple others. These people just don't give up. Her shoulder injury began taking its toll. She ran up the stairs and into a hall. Sitting down she leaned on a wall and held her wound.

"Bijou, you should stop fighting." Lumiere said, coming up to her.

"No. I'm not stopping because of this scratch. I want to fight, but there are still a good amount of people here. We need some way to send them- Wait! That's it! Coat-rack! I need a long black cloak with a hood!" Jewel yelled. Soon enough, the coat-rack came with what she requested. Jewel grabbed where her scythe was hidden and put the cloak on.

"Bijou, what is the meaning of this?" Lumiere asked

"Checking to see if these men are as superstitious as sailors." she said, putting the hood up and over her face. When Lumiere saw the finished result, he smirked and went along with her idea.

"Sacre Bleu! Everyone! Head for the hills!" He yelled, jumping down the stairs as fast as he could. Everyone watched him yell and run and looked up at the top of the stairs. All the eyes in the grand hall went wide as they looked up to see the grim reaper. He held his scythe out and reached out a hand to the hall. The men all stepped back, dropping whatever was in their hands, and began cowering.

"All of you humans..." came a deep voice, "You have trespassed on cursed land! The beings you fight are humans trapped within simple objects. Should you stay to fight them when the clock strikes twelve, you shall join them." All the men screamed and started pushing their ways out the large doors. When everyone left, Cogsworth ran up to the doors with Lumiere on his heels, wearing a very strange hat.

"And stay out!" Cogsworth yelled. Everyone began to cheer while Jewel took off her cloak. She looked around the chaos and smiled.

But... something was wrong... something was... very very wrong. She looked to her left where the stairs led towards the west wing.

"Gaston." she whispered. She took off at a sprint leaving behind a flustered bunch of objects that knew they had to follow her.

"Bijou, wait! What is your hurry?" Lumiere yelled. Jewel stopped and turned to him, intensity in her eyes.

"Gaston wasn't part of the group that left, and I'm guessing he has a bigger prize in mind instead of coming here to just wreck the castle!" Jewel yelled

"You mean..." Cogsworth started. He was interrupted when a loud roar echoed through the castle.

"I mean!" Jewel yelled, turning to run again.


	34. Au Revoir

Chapter 34

As Jewel ran up the stairs to the west wing, she nearly tripped, but got herself back up and ran through the open doors of the west wing. She stopped at the scene in front of her. Nothing. There was overturned furniture with the rose under its dome on its table, but there was no life in the room. She heard another roar.

"Outside." She gasped running out on the balcony. The wind whipped and lashed at her face as it blew harshly and coldly with rain. She looked below her to see Gaston with what was like a club in his hand, ready to strike down Beast.

"Sweet bugger." she whispered. She guessed how the fall would feel and then got herself up on the edge of the balcony, trying to keep her balance against the roaring winds. Then she jumped and landed on Gastons back, making him fall to the ground and drop his club for a moment. Jewel tumbled off of him and stood up, ready for anything and everything he was going to throw at her.

"You! What are you doing here, girl?" Gaston yelled coming to his feet. Jewel punched his gut first and took the mirror that was in his belt.

"You don't deserve this!" She yelled, spinning around and raising her leg to kick Gaston in the side. "You don't deserve your town's praise!" She did it again with her other leg. "You don't deserve Belle!" She went around his back to elbow him in the back. "You don't deserve _**anything!**_" She was about to raise her arm for another blow when Gaston spun around and threw her to the ground. She held the mirror close and gently, making sure it wouldn't break.

"Enough of you girl! It's time I ended you." Gaston raised his bow and got an arrow from his quiver, aiming it right at Jewel. She crawled to her feet and took off running in the icy wind. Then there was a sudden sharp, searing pain that ripped through her exposed side.

"GOD!" she yelled, grasping her side and falling to the ground. She knew she was bleeding and saw the arrow meant to go through her laying a ways away from her.

_Wind knocked it off course. _Jewel thought, thanking whoever was looking out for her. She looked up and saw Gaston looming over her, holding his club once again.

_Well, better than drowning. _Jewel thought, ready for him to bring the stone thing down on her. That was an action that never came. Beast came up behind him and grabbed Gaston, throwing him away from Jewel. He turned to her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. When Jewel stood all the way on her feet, she held the side the arrow sliced.

"A bit." She said, holding back a pained cry. She gasped when Gaston raised his club to beat Beast.

"No!" came a cry from below. Everyone looked and couldn't believe what they saw. There on the bridge to the castle was none other than Belle.

"Belle." Beast said, seeming to grow a bit brighter now she returned.

"Gaston don't!" She yelled. But Gaston did. He brought down his club, but Beast caught it and then roared in Gaston's face.

"Get him." Jewel whispered, backing up to a corner on the rooftop, now drenched and freezing from the rain. She watched as the two fought hard and long. Not one was giving the other an inch. It was truly a clash of the titans. Then Beast retreated and hid among a bunch of gargoyles.

"Bijou!" came a voice from above. Jewel looked up to see her friends waiting and waving to her while glancing in awe at the battle before them. While holding onto the mirror still, she climbed up the sloped wall to the balcony. Then she collapsed and held her side, putting the mirror on the ground next to her.

"Oh my! You're hurt!" Mrs. Potts said

"I'm fine." Jewel said through clenched teeth, trying to sound as calm as before.

"You're bleeding terribly." Cogsworth said.

"I'm fine." Jewel said, louder.

"We need to get you inside to have it fixed, Bijou!" Lumiere said, grabbing her free hand and tugging at it.

"I said I'm fine!" she said a bit too loudly, snatching her hand away. "The only person here that would need the most help is your master down there!" She got to her feet and looked over the railing to see Beast hidden among a bunch of gargoyles. Gaston smashed many gargoyles heads in with his club, but had yet to find the real Beast.

"Come on out and fight!" Gaston yelled. "Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" That must have been the straw that broke the camels back, because after Gaston said that, both he and Beast began fighting once again. This time, however, Gaston was winning.

"Come on! You can beat him!" Jewel yelled

"It's over, Beast. Belle is mine!" Gaston yelled. But then Beast grabbed Gaston by the neck and picked him up, holding him over the edge of the roof. The shock made him drop his club down into the dark abyss beneath him.

"Put me down. Put me down! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Gaston begged. Jewel laughed from her position.

"Finally showing your true colors, eh Gaston?" she yelled out to him. Beast was ready to let go, to let him drop to his death, but... His look of compassion returned and he brought Gaston back on the roof.

"Get out." he said in a low, threatening growl. He shoved Gaston to the ground. Jewel heard footsteps pounding and looked to see a familiar face come running to the balcony.

"Belle!" she said

"Jewel!" Belle replied. The older woman hugged Jewel before looking over the balcony's edge down at Beast.

"Beast!" she yelled

"Belle!" Beast yelled back, turning his back to Gaston. Jewel grabbed the mirror and moved back under some shade from the light rain. Beast had climbed up to the balcony and hung over the side, staring only at Belle.

"Belle! You came back!" he said, his tone a combination of relief, surprise, and pure joy. The two stared passionately at each other, until their moment was broken by a roar from Beast. Jewel looked at him and was barely able to see Gaston, stabbing him in the back.

"**NO!**" she yelled. She put the mirror down and ran forward to grab one of Beast's arms when he started falling. She glanced over his shoulder to see Gaston loosing his grip before falling and yelling down into the chasm below.

"Au revoir, monsoire Gaston." she whispered before pulling Beast over the edge. He layed on his back. Belle sat on his side, while Jewel held her slashed side and made her way to the group she came to know and love.

"He has to make it." Jewel said. "He has to live. He has to." She watched the tender moment between Belle and Beast from a distance, remaining out of sight with the others, occasionally looking back at the rose.

"You came back." Beast said

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." Belle said, sounding close to tears.

"Maybe it's better this way." Beast said

"Don't talk like that." Belle said. "You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." She pulled one of his paws close to her.

"At least I got to see you one... last...time." Beast said. He held his paw to her face before he closed his eyes, his paw going limp. Belle dropped his paw and then collapsed on his body, crying. From her position Jewel started to cry as well.

"No, no!" Belle cried. "Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" Jewel looked back at the rose and watched as the last petal fell. The group all looked down at the floor.

"We failed." Jewel said, before crying into her hands. Cogsworth put his arm around Mrs. Potts to comfort her while Lumiere put on of his candle hands on Jewel's back to try to comfort her. The rain continued to fall, but then one beam of light that fell, like a shooting star, got everybody excepts Belle's attention.

"Huh?" Jewel said. Then another light came. And another, and another. Belle looked up from her mourning and finally noticed what was happening. She stopped crying for a second, then started to back away from Beast as a fog started to enshroud him. Jewel got up on her feet to walk into the light rain, holding her injured side althewhile. Beast rose up into the air magically and began to turn, becoming enveloped in a cloud of light and wrapped in his cloak. The light started to fade and Beast floated back to the ground still wrapped in his cloak. The fog vanished and Beast, or whoever it was stood up with his back to them. He stood, looked at his hands, then he turned to face Belle.

"Holy bugger." Jewel whispered, shocked at the human before them. It was Beast transformed, but Belle was still wary.

"Belle! It's me!" he said. It was strange to not hear the deep growl to his voice. Belle looked at him for a moment. Could this be the Beast she fell in love with? But she couldn't stop staring at those eyes. Beast's bright blue eyes.

"It is you!" she said, embracing him. Jewel couldn't help but smile when they kissed. But then light swirled around them and flew up into the sky like a fireworks display. The darkness faded away to a clear blue gargoyles changed into cherubs. A few lights fell on Jewel and made her neck, shoulder, and and side tingle. She pulled her hand away from her slashed side and saw it was completely healed. No scar. She felt her neck for the oncoming scar from Beast's claw, but it was gone too. The same could be said about her shoulder injury. This only made her smile widen.

"Beast!" Jewel said running to him. He grabbed Jewel and spun her around in the air, before hugging her close.

"Thank you. For so much." he said. He let her back on the ground gently. Lumiere came hopping up to the happy group with a blue light shimmering around him. Then he changed to a human instantly.

"Lumiere!" Beast said. Then Cogsworth transformed. "Cogsworth!" Then Mrs. Potts. "Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" Beast held all three of them in a group then came out on the balcony riding in on the footstool

"Mama! Mama!" he yelled. The two then transformed into a boy and a dog. Jewel got to her knees to hug the dog while Mrs. Potts picked up her son.

"Oh my goodness!" she said

"It is a miracle!" Lumiere said as Beast picked up and spun around Belle. A warm breeze flew by. Jewel felt it and smiled, looking to the sky.

"Yeah." Jewel said, smiling a large smile. "A miracle."


	35. Letter from A Pirate

Chapter 35

Bells were ringing throughout what seemed like all of France. After what seemed like weeks of negotiating and making amends, the people of the town came to like the new not beastly prince and helped to form a beautiful wedding. Everybody attended it... except one.

When the wedding was over, Mrs. Potts decided to look into Jewel's room to see if she was there or not. She gasped in surprise at what she saw. The bed was stripped of any sheets, blankets, and pillows and there were numerous items missing.

"Oh good heavens!" Mrs. Potts said, surprised at the thievery done here. Then she saw it. An unopened letter laying folded on the bed. Mrs. Potts took it and knew exactly who to bring it to.

"Master!" she said, running down the hall to catch up to him and Belle. They turned to see the exhausted Mrs. Potts.

"What is it, what's wrong?" the master asked

"It's Jewel. She's gone and so are the sheets, blanket, and pillows from her bed, and there's this note." She held out the letter. Belle took it and looked at it surprised.

"And she's nowhere to be found?" she asked

"Can't find her anywhere." Mrs. Potts said

"Thank you Mrs. Potts" the master said. He led Belle into his room and closed the door. She sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

"What does it say?" he asked

"It's says..." Belle started, "_Dear Belle and_ (she could see Beast beneath the scribble of ink) _Prince Adam,_

_Congratulations on your marriage and may you both live together happily ever after. I am truly sorry though. I felt the winds and knew they were perfect for sailing. I already told you I'm a sailor after all. But I haven't told you much of the truth._

_I'm a pirate._

_Oceanis is actually my middle name. It's also the reason I have the scars on my back and a glove on my right hand. I have a tattoo there that really shows my allegiance._

_Please don't tell anyone of this. If Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip or anybody else found out, please don't tell them. I don't want them to remember me as a pirate all their lives when I did so much for them while here in the castle._

_Also, don't send anybody looking for me. The ocean is very big and it would take a long time to find me in my little boat in it._

_I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for the hospitality and gifts._

_J.O.S_

_Jewel Oceanis Sparrow_  
_daughter of captain Jack Sparrow_  
_co-captain of the Black Pearl_  
_pirate of the Caribbean_

_p.s. I took the sheets, pillows, and blanket from my room, a couple golden candelabras, a handful of silverware, a vase, a violin, the scythe, the dress, the gloves with the dress, the fan with the gloves and dress, the coat Prince Adam gave me, the coat the coat rack gave me, and the mirror that shows people and what they're doing on it._"

"A pirate?" Adam said, shocked by the news. "Living with us this whole time?"

"Adam, please. Realize what she did for us after all." Belle said, putting a hand on her husbands shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"True." Adam responded. "But where will she go? Where can she go?"

"From what I've read, pirates go wherever they please and let the wind guide them." Belle said, walking out to the balcony as the wind blew. "I know she will be fine on her own. After all, she is Captain Jack Sparrows daughter."

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." Jewel sang as she sailed her little dingy. It wasn't small, per say, but it wasn't large. It was a boat that could be sailed by one person that even had a small room and supply area for the sailor. Jewel was able to get this boat by trading the candelabras she "borrowed without permission" from the castle. She looked at a compass she found and saw it spin a bit as she moved the helm. It stopped when she stopped and now she had a heading.

"Weastward it is." she said. "Devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs..." She put a loop of rope around the wheel, just to make sure it stayed while she looked for something in her cabin to eat. There was a small barrel there. She took her knife out of her boot and worked to pull out the nails that held it closed. When her job was complete. The barrels contents spilled out in front of her.

_Apples. Why did it have to be apples?_she thought. She picked up one of the green fruit and glared at it.

"Bugger." she said. This was not really supposed to be a picky matter. She took a bite out of it reluctantly. It had a small sour taste to it. Other than that, it was pretty delicious. She left her cabin and went back up to the helm. She put a hand on it and looked ahead. Her grip tightened.

"Clouds up ahead..." Jewel said looking nervous, before leaning back and loosening her grip on the helm. "I can handle them. I can handle anything!"


	36. Unexpected Ally

Chapter 36

"**Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger!**" Jewel yelled into the roaring winds of an unwanted storm, her bag strapped to her back. "**How do I get myself into these messes? Why didn't I prepare? Bloody stupid fate with it's bloody stupid _stupid fate!_**" Jewel yelled, trying to steer through the storm. Every time a large wave came, she had to brace herself or else she could be swept off her boat.

"**I wish I had a crew or someplace to go!**" She yelled as a wave slammed her into the helm. Coughing out water she kept her hands firmly on the helm, looking for any harbor or dock or any place to leave her boat and wait out the storm. Another wave came and smashed her against the railing, knocking the wind out of her. She could hear the helm spinning on its own, steering her in a direction only God knows as another wave splashed in her face, making her sprawl on her back on the deck. Tears from the pain started flowing down her face with the rain.

"_Calypso help me..._" she whispered in the wind. She heard stories of the sea goddess from her mother and she believed every word. Climbing to her feet, she grabbed at the helm. Using all her strength she tried to turn it the opposite way it wanted to go.

"**Turn, turn turn turn _TURN!_**" she yelled, turning the helm with all her might. Looking up from the wheel, she felt like cheering. Up ahead, not too far away, was an island with a river.

"Thank you." she said to the sky as she moved the helm the right way. With the winds blowing the way they were, she'd be sailing right down that river in no time. Sure enough, she went down the river, but she did it faster than she wanted. Her boat was knocking down branches onto the deck and on her a few times. Her boat sailed toward a small cul-de-sac of water with a dock leading up to a house in the center of it. At the end of the dock was a person in a cloak.

"**Move!**" Jewel yelled, believing that at the speed she was sailing, she'd crush the person. As she started getting closer, her speed started to slow down. The person held out their foot to make the boat stop when it reached them. Jewel quickly tied her boat off and looked up to the person. The person seemed to smile and hold a hand out to Jewel.

"Uh, thank you." Jewel said taking it. With a clap of thunder, the person moved up a ladder to their house, Jewel following closely behind them. She closed the door behind her and shook her hair out when she made it in the person's house. When she turned around, she was in awe at what she saw. It was a small shack, but it was filled with things hanging from the cieling, candles, cabinets, tables, a few hats, and many other things Jewel couldn't believe was here.

"Whoa." she said. The person chuckled and took off their cloak and revealed them-self. It was a dark skinned woman with a beautiful, but ruined, dress and many charm necklaces hanging off her neck.

"And fate brings fort Jack Sparrow's daughter." she said. Jewel was surprised when she saw her face. She felt as if she knew this woman, but couldn't place just how or where she heard of her.

"Pe'haps, he told you about me." She said

"Um, I don't know." Jewel said

"If not from him, den maybe from yer moder. Shame Rose is dead." she said, throwing her cloak into a pile of rubbish.

"Tia Dalma." Jewel blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth after those words left it. The woman smirked turning back towards Jewel.

"You look cold. Come. You can stay till morning." Tia said. She walked up a small set of stairs and Jewel followed, loosening the straps of her bag. Tia opened a door to a room and stepped aside, holding her hand out for Jewel to go in.

"Thank you so much." Jewel said, walking in.

"Come downstairs later. We must talk." Tia said, closing the door behind Jewel. The room was small. All it had was a bed, a window looking out to the vegetation outside, a mirror, and a lot of candles. Jewel set her bag down and pulled off her shirt and bandana. Pulling a blanket out off her bag, she dried herself off before wrapping the blanket on her bed around herself in an attempt to warm up. She opened the door to go out to where Tia would be, flinging her bag over her shoulder, but then... She saw a door to her right. It was opened a crack.

Curiosity overcoming her, Jewel went to the door and opened it fully. She was in a room with a large table surrounded by candles and carvings on the ground. On the table was a large figure covered in a thick black cloth.

"What is this?" Jewel asked. She moved closer to the table, curious as to what was underneath. She lifted a part of it up so slightly and a decaying hand fell out from under it, still attached to its arm. Jewel gasped and took a step back.

"Curiosity killed de cat, young Sparrow." came Tia's voice from behind her. Jewel turned around and took a step back, surprised by the older woman's appearance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." Jewel said hurrying out the room and down the stairs. She took a seat in a chair and put her bag down. Looking down at the wood of the table, she couldn't get rid of the image she witnessed and the feeling that came with it. When the sounds of Tia coming down the steps reached her ears, Jewel looked up. Tia carried a tray that had two mugs of something. When she placed one of them in front of Jewel, she recognized the smell.

"Tea?" she asked

"Bettah for de mind an' body." Tia said, taking a seat.

"Thank you." Jewel said before taking a sip. It was a soothing feeling having the tea go down her throat.

_Hm, Tia may be right about that. _Jewel thought, taking another, longer sip.

"Yer fader had not mentioned me before?" Tia asked

"Actually, he did. He said you were the one to give him the compass, and he met you when he was young a couple of times, but that's all." Jewel said. Tia chuckled, as if she knew a joke Jewel had no clue about. Jewel held her head and leaned on the table.

"But I did much more for yer moder." she said

"How do you know my mom? She's never told me anything about you." Jewel said, looking thoroughly confused, rubbing at her forehead.

_So tired. _she thought

"Ah, but she said something about Calypso." Tia said. That one name sent a pang of heat through her body, but it lingered the longest in Jewel's right arm. She clutched it and held on until the burning ceased, her mug dropping on the floor.

"How do you know about Calypso?" Jewel said

"How did you know my name witout me telling?" Tia asked. Jewel seemed to be sweating, but she didn't know why. Tia Dalma, the strange burning, Calypso, how did they all fit? Jewel stood, wobbling on her feet.

"I... I think I need to rest." she said, holding her hot head. She spun around to go up the stairs, but fainted and fell on her back, unconcious. Tia smirked and stood over her.

"So much to learn still." she said.

* * *

The sounds of frogs and birds and lapping water reached Jewel's ears. It felt like she was in a bed, and she felt better after her nap.

"... Ngnh." she said, as she lifted herself up. "Bad tea." Looking out the window, she saw light. Morning light. She was asleep the whole night. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled the sheets off and got dressed in her dried clothes.

_What happened last night?_ she thought, _I can't believe I fainted. I wasn't even tired until Tia said Calypso. Why did I have that feeling in my arm? _The thought made her move her sleeve up to see her whole arm. There was nothing different. Nothing wrong.

"Sparrow, breakfast." came Tia's voice

"Breakfast?" Jewel almost yelled, surprised that Tia Dalma, an almost complete stranger, is making her breakfast. In a mad dash, Jewel threw the rest of her clothes on and accidentally tied her bandana on her head backwards. Running down the stairs, she fell into her seat. When Tia put a plate of food in front of her, she couldn't believe here eyes.

"Uh... What is this?" Jewel said

"It's called gumbo. Try it." Tia said, putting a fork in Jewel's hand. Warily, Jewel got a forkful and took a bite out of it, regretting it when she found out how spicy it was.

"Hot hot hot hot hot!" Jewel said, grabbing a mug of tea and gulping it down. She panted and put her fork down.

"You like it." Tia said

"Yes I did!" Jewel said, having an instant change of attitude. "Now I'm full! I think I'll be shoving off now!" She grabbed her bag and bounded down the stairs to her little boat. Using some oars, she sailed down the river and away from the island.

"Bugger, that stuff was terrible." she said when she was some knots away from the island. Her stomach growled and she sighed.

"I'm still hungry." she whined. She looked to her bag and reached in, knowing she snuck a few of her apples in. She almost fell into the bag. She pulled her arm out and looked at the deck beneath it and her arm.

"Huh?" she said. She put one hand on the deck next to the bag and reached into the bag with the other. It was deeper than the deck.

"This is not my bag." she said. "Oh bugger, this is not my bag! My violin! My coats! My _FOOD!_" She reached into the bag with both her hands and finally grasped something. Thinking/hoping it was food, she pulled it out and laid flat on her back after what came out came out of the bag. It was a large hour glass with a gold top, bottom, and handles, but the sand inside was blue and all run out to the bottom. She got herself off the deck and crossed her legs to look at it. It must've been three feet, three and a half at the most. She looked at the top of it.

"A-gray-bah... Hm." she said, "What's it say on the other end?" She flipped the hourglass over and saw there was nothing on the other end. Then the hourglass began to shake. The blue sand began running down in the top glass to reveal what looked like a castle in a desert. Jewel could only guess what the shaking and now glowing of the hourglass meant.

"Oh bugger..." she said, getting tired of magic. The lid of the hourglass burst off, the sand turning gold and flying out of the glass. It surrounded and whirled around Jewel in a sandstorm. She lost the hourglass in the storm and when it ended, she was alone in a desert with the bag, nothing but sand for miles with blue skies and a blazing sun above her.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" she sighed


	37. Bloody Arabian Days and Nights

Chapter 37

The desert seemed to stretch on for eternity. It was an endless landscape with nothing but sand, heat, sand, the occasional scorpion, sand, sand dunes, and even more sand. The place was hell for a pirate, and of course Jewel hated it. She reached the top of another sand dune and fell down its other side, just like the previous four others. Squinting into the sun, she saw it was setting and felt the heat dissipating.

"Maybe now I can go places faster without the heat." she said to herself, picking herself up off the ground and dusting off some sand. She continued on into the desert. Night soon fell and just as she'd hoped, it was much, much cooler than before. As a matter of fact, it was a bit too cold.

"Too hot in the day. Too cold in the night. Bugger. I hate this place." she said. She saw a dim glow over the next sand dune. Perhaps a town in this barren landscape? Jewel didn't care as she climbed up the dune and looked over the top. She thought the heat of the day finally got to her brain. She saw a large tiger head in the sand with its mouth open, the light coming from inside. The sand beneath her gave out then. and sent her tumbling down in front of the tiger.

"Oh bugger." she said

"You!" said an old man with a long ragged beard with equally ragged clothes and a twisted wooden cane. "What are you doing here? You can't be here! Go away!" Panicking, Jewel ran to the place where there might have been the most shelter: the mouth of the tiger. While this may not have been a good idea, considering it is a mouth of a giant sand tiger, the old man didn't chase her into the mouth, so that made Jewel feel a little at ease. She looked down and found that there was a long staircase with no railings leading deeper into the belly of the beast, no pun intended. She picked up her pace when she saw somebody a few feet ahead of her

"Oi!" Jewel yelled out. The person stopped and watched as she caught up. As Jewel got closer, she saw it was a man with shaggy black hair with a fez on top, a purple vest, and floppy pants and what looked like a brown monkey in a matching outfit without the pants on his shoulder.

"Uh, hi?" he said

"Hello. Do you mind exactly telling me where I am exactly?" Jewel asked

"The cave of wonders. Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Jewel." she responded

"I'm Aladdin. Nice to meet you" Aladdin said, holding out his hand to shake Jewel's. The monkey chattered something into Aladdin's ear.

"This is Abu." Aladdin said. Abu climbed down Aladdin's arm and looked like it was scrutinizing Jewel. The pirate girl stepped back as she looked at the monkey.

"Uh... nice to meet you, Abu." Jewel said, looking away from the monkey. "I'm sorry, but I've had a bad experience with monkeys. Just one, to be exact, actually."

"Oh, well I'm sure Abu will change your mind." Aladdin said. Abu smiled and nodded his head up and down.

"Right." Jewel said slowly, walking around Abu and Aladdin.

_Bugger. Barbossa's monkey made me nervous around other monkeys! Stupid bloody Barbo! _Jewel thought. Then she walked into the room where the light was coming from, Aladdin coming up behind her, looking at the room in amazement, while Jewel's jaw, literally dropped.

"S-Sweet b-bugger." Jewel said

"Wow." Aladdin said. It was a room with nothing but gold. Piles of gold coins, large gold statues, everything shining brilliantly.

"Just a handful of this stuff could make me richer than the Sultan." Aladdin said. Abu jumped off Aladdin's shoulder and ran for a pile of gold, his hands arms outstretched.

"Abu!" he yelled. Abu stopped in his tracks on top of a purple carpet with a lovely design on it. "Don't. Touch. Anything!"

"Save some stuff for the humans, you greedy chimp." Jewel said. Abu chattered angrily at her as Aladdin dragged her away from a pile of gold she was about to reach into.

"You can't touch anything, too." Aladdin said, waking through mountains of gold. Jewel followed him, slightly outraged.

"What? Why not?" Jewel shouted, waving her arms.

"The cave said to touch nothing but the lamp." he responded

"I see. And I'm guessing this lamp is the reason you're in here in the first place, eh?" she asked. Abu chattered excitedly, as if he found something.

"Abu will you knock it off?" Aladdin yelled. Abu quieted himself. "Yeah. I'm here for the lamp. The old man outside promised me a large reward for getting it."

"So, you're doing this for money?" Jewel asked. Aladdin stopped and turned around.

"Well kind of. It's complicated." he said, scratching the back of his head. He turned back around to keep walking. Then Abu screeched and dived for Aladdin, jumping on top of him and making him fall to the ground. Jewel only stood back and watched.

"Abu?" Aladdin yelled. "Abu are you crazy?" Abu pulled is head up to point it forward. Jewel looked in the direction Aladdin's face was facing and then the carpet she saw Abu stand on, moved out from behind a pile of gold.

"A magic carpet." Aladdin said in amazement, getting to his feet with Abu on his shoulder. Jewel couldn't believe it.

"Bugger." she breathed.

"Come on," Aladdin said, his hand out, as if ushering a dog from behind a box. "Come on, we're not going to hurt you." The carpet came out and pointed at itself with a tassel. It then jumped and flew over to Aladdin, holding out Abu's fez. Abu chattered and crawled around Aladdin before stopping to glare at the carpet.

"Hey take it easy Abu, he's not gonna bite." Aladdin said before taking the fez. "Thanks."

"Bugger." Jewel said. Abu snatched the fez out of Aladdin's hand and planted it on his own head before waving a fisted hand while chattering angrily at the carpet. It pointed both its tassels at itself before slumping its upper corners, like they were shoulders, and turning to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute, don't go!" Aladdin said. "Maybe you could help us." The carpet spun around and pointed its tassels at itself before waving them up and down then throwing them up in the air. Then it flew forward and spun around Jewel and Aladdin, before standing in front of them.

"You see we're trying to find this lamp." Aladdin said. The carpet seemed to perk up at the mention before turning off and beckoning the trio to follow it as it flew on.

"I think he knows the way." Jewel said, running after the carpet, Aladdin right behind her.


	38. The Cave of Falling Rocks and DEATH!

Chapter 38

The small group passed through a long cave, stalactites and stalagmites on the ceiling and ground. Jewel made sure that she stayed away from Abu for the entirety of their trip, but Aladdin couldn't help but wonder why.

"Light?" Jewel pointed out. At the end of the cave, there was a small light shining. They emerged in a giant underground cavern. There was what looked like a tall pillar with stairs leading up to the top, surrounded by water, with an unusual light shining down on the top.

"How do you get across?" Jewel asked, still focusing on the top of the pillar.

"On that." Aladdin said, pointing at a small uneven stone bridge that led to the pillar's bottom.

"Oh." Jewel said. She noticed the carpet shaking as if it was laughing before she playfully punched at its side.

"Wait here!" Aladdin said before he climbed down to the first stone in the bridge. Jewel looked down at Abu as he crossed his arms and looked upset. She took a step away from him so that the carpet would be the one thing separating them.

_I hope you're happy Barbo. Your bloody monkey did this to me._ Jewel thought angrily, watching as Aladdin climbed up the stairs. _What's so special about this lamp anyway? Is it solid gold? Encrusted with jewels? Filled with... **rum?** _A large smile formed on Jewel's face as she kept pondering on what value the lamp had. She was brought out of her thoughts by a rapid tapping on her shoulder. She looked down at the carpet who was pointing behind him. There was a gold statue that was holding out a really, really big ruby.

"Bugger that's big..." Jewel said, eyes growing wide at the sight. Then she noticed Abu walking towards it, Carpet pulling his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Realization hit Jewel. They should touch nothing, but the lamp. She grabbed onto Carpet and started to help pull Abu away from the jewel.

"Strong monkey!" Jewel said, trying hard to pull back. "Aladdin!" The man in question looked down from the top of the pillar to see what the yell was about. Then, Abu slipped free and lunged for the jewel.

"Abu! NO!" Aladdin yelled as Jewel and the carpet fell on their backs and the monkey snatched the ruby out of the statue's hand.

"**_INFIDELS!_**" came a loud booming voice that made the whole room shake.

"Uh oh!" Abu said, wincing at the voice.

"**_You have touched the forbidden treasure!_**" The voice continued as Abu placed the jewel back into the hand, but the jewel and the statue melted into lava.

"Stupid monkey!" Jewel yelled

"**_Now you will never again see the light OF DAY!_**" The lava began flowing towards Jewel, Abu and the carpet. Abu climbed up on Jewel and jumped onto the stone bridge. Looking at the water, she noticed something very wrong: It wasn't water! The water became lava that was rising to her level.

"Oh bugger!" Jewel yelled as the floor moved and a stalactite above her fell. She screamed for a moment before she was literally swept off her feet. The Carpet saved her.

"How? Why? Who?" Jewel said, surprised. Aladdin yelled as he was flying in the air, about to land in the lava. Grabbing onto the edge, Jewel steered the Carpet to catch Aladdin just in time.

"Thanks for the save!" he said. Hearing the frightened screeches, they looked down to see Abu standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. looking left and right, the rocks in the bridge were exploding one by one, and the poor monkey was in the middle of it. Jewel tried to steer the Carpet away from the monkey, going to the entrance, but the Carpet flew over and Aladdin grabbed Abu, just as the last rock is exploding.

"I still don't like you monkey!" Jewel yelled over the crashing of rocks. Abu chattered at her angrily. The Carpet swerved out of the way of a falling stalactite and the two stopped fighting to hang on for dear life.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Aladdin said. Aladdin shifted in front of Jewel to steer the Carpet. Flying back through the entrance, the small group raced back through the caves, dodging falling walls and debris.

"Get down!" Jewel yelled, ducking her head to dodge a falling rock. Abu clung to Aladdin's face out of fear and looked back at the two and laughed as Aladdin tried to pull him off.

"Abu!" he said, "Abu, this is no time to panic!" He pulled Abu off his head and had a shocked looked cross his features.

"Yes it is!" Jewel said, pointing forward at the wall they were about to crash into.

"Start panicking." Aladdin said. He grabbed the Carpet's edge and hung on, yelling as they suddenly dropped into a dive before going through the entrance of the treasure filled cave, Jewel clinging to Aladdin's waist all the while. Dodging erupting spires of lava, they flew to the entrance, the stairs almost all having crumbled away.

"We're almost there!" Jewel said, excited. Then a boulder dropped on the Carpet, sending it to the floor and the group to what remained of the stairs, literally clinging to life.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God!" Jewel said, trying to pull herself up all the way to get out of the cave all the way. She slipped and fell before grabbing onto Aladdin's leg.

"Help us out!" Aladdin yelled out to the old man.

"Please!" Jewel added in

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man said

"I can't hold on." Aladdin yelled. "Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!" The old man responded

"Give him the bloody lamp Aladdin!" Jewel nearly screamed. There was a moment of silence as the wind outside the cave blew harshly.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" the old man yelled. Jewel felt Aladdin moving, seems the old man was holding up on his end of the bargain. Then Abu screeched and Aladdin moved up higher. Jewel reached for the stone steps and looked up to see the old man holding up Aladdin by his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked

"Giving you your reward!" the old man said. "Your eternal reward." The old man's voice turned deep as he said that and pulled out a large jagged dagger. Then Abu bit him on the wrist, making the old man release Aladdin's. Jewel yelled as she let go of Aladdin and started falling along with him, Abu being thrown down to follow them both.

"CARPET!" Jewel yelled. Aladdin crashed into the wall several times before the Carpet swooped in to catch him, Jewel, and Abu. Rocks then tumbled down from the ceiling, hitting Jewel in the head and knocking her out.

* * *

"Uuuugh..." Jewel moaned as she finally came to. She slowly sat up and rubbed at her aching head. She looked around and found herself next to Aladdin, who was gently being shaken by Abu. The Carpet beneath him began rising as he moaned.

"Aladdin? How are you feeling?" Jewel asked

"My head..." Aladdin said. He looked up at the ceiling and Jewel followed his gaze. There were rocks above them, blocking whatever entrance there was.

"Bugger." Jewel said

"We're trapped." Aladdin said. "That two face son-of-a-jackal!" Aladdin shaked his fist in the air, Abu doing the same.

"If we get out of here, I'll.." Jewel started, her mind trailing up to the blocked entrance above them.

"_If _we get out of here." Aladdin said, sighing. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Aha!" Abu said, pulling out the lamp they tried to get from behind his back.

"Why, you hairy little thief!" Aladdin shuckled

"All monkeys really are thieves." Jewel said, Abu got on Aladdin's shoulder and growled at Jewel, who growled right back at him.

"Hey will you two knock it off?" Aladdin said, turning his attention back to the lamp. "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." Aladdin then began to rub at the lamp. It started to shake and glow in his hands, laughter seeming to come from it. Then fireworks start spouting from the hole, followed by a large amount of blue smoke. Above the small group, a large form appeared in the smoke, raising its mighty blue arms above them.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" he said with a mighty cry. Jewel pulled her sword out, ready for whatever the beast from the lamp was going to do next. What it did do really surprised her.


	39. The Genie of The Lamp

NOTE! Although Jewel doesn't know or understand any references or technological type thing in this chapter, you, the reader, should... hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 39

"_OY!_" It said leaning forward, holding the back of his neck. It was a large blue figure with pointed ears, a black scrawny beard, and a black ponytail with a gold ring in his right ear. He had gold manacles attached to his wrist too, as if her were a prisoner without chains. The being started stretching in the air.

"Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" he said, leaning down to their level. "Hang on a second." He lifted Aladdin up and put him on a ledge so his vest was hanging on it. Then his neck disappeared and he started spinning his head around, before pushing it back where it should be. Jewel, the Carpet, and Abu pulled at Aladdin's legs to free him from the ledge.

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" the being said, the end of his smoke tail turning into a microphone. "I'm telling ya, it's nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" He aimed the microphone at Aladdin, a light with no source shinning on him.

"Uh," Aladdin said. "Al-uh-Aladdin."

"Aladdin!" The being said, a neon sign lights up with Aladdin's name on it, circled by chase lights appearing behind him as he spoke. "Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?'" The sign had only Al lit up. "Or maybe just 'Din?'" It only had din lit. "Or how bout 'Laddi?'" A scottish hat and a matching kilt appeared on the being, with a cane staff in his hand. "Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Laddi!'" The being disappeared wihile a large blue dog with a matching kilt pattern appeared, holding onto the staff, his tail shaking. Jewel only laughed.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Aladdin said, shaking his head.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The Genie dog said standing up on his two back legs. In a puff of blue smoke, the Genie turned back into his normal form, laughing while Abu chattered and crawled up and down Aladdin.

"Oh, sorry cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur!" The being said. "Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia!" The Carpet flew up to the being's level. "Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!"

"This is absolutely amazing." Jewel said standing and walking towards the being. He noticed her and leaned down to look at her.

"Well who do we have here? A female? A lass? A lady? A girl?" The being said, leaning in closer with every word.

"Um, uh..." Jewel said as she kept leaning back until she fell back, but she was caught by smoke that slowly helped her to her feet. "I'm Jewel. Jewel Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" The being said, disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. Then a small bird, a blue sparrow, flew out in front of Jewel.

"With a name like Sparrow, you sure don't look like one!" the being said, flying around Jewel before disappearing in a big puff of smoke, replaced by his larger self. Jewel only laughed, amused. The being's cheerful expression changed into one of concern.

"Say," He said, kneeling down and holding his hand out above the small group, mainly Aladdin, "you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger." He lifted what ever belly he had. "Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?" He turned to his side, the belly hanging out.

"Wait, wait a minute! I'm your master?" Aladdin asked . The being slapped a diploma in Aladdin's hand and a mortarboard on his head.

"That's right! He can be taught!" The being decreed. "What would you wish of me," He turned into his form of Arnold Schwarzenegar, "the ever impressive," he became trapped in a cube, pushing at the sides, "the long contained," the bottom fell open and he came out with a dummy, doing the puppets voice in a higher pitch, "often imitated," he tossed away the dummy, "but never duplicated-" He flew around the room, leaving a trail of Genie copies in his wake to continue what he said. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated!" The original Genie stood in the center of the room, a light from above shining down on him, "Genie! Of! The Lamp!" He went into an Ed Sullivan impression, his Genie clones cheering in the background. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aladdin said

"Wishes?" Jewel said, her smile growing.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." The Genie said, the clones disappearing in a puff of smoke behind him. He then turned into a slot machine and pulled his arm down. "That's it! Three. " Three Genie heads appeared on the spinners and then three caballeros came out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres." He then change into Groucho Marx, in black and white. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." A duck dropped from above, a letter with 'No refunds' on it.

"Oh." Jewel said, rethinking what plans she would have for the Genie.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Aladdin said to Jewel and Abu.

"Master," Genie said going back to his blue self. "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." He made Aladdin and Jewel float to sit down on a large rock while he floated above them to shine brightly. Then he came down, lying facing them.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherazadie had a thousand tales_

Genie held his hands closed and opened them with forty thieves in them, holding them like they were cards. They surrounded and started approaching Jewel and Aladdin, Jewel fingering her sword.

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve  
You got a brand of magic never fails!_

Genie appeared in Aladdin's vest for a moment before sticking his arms out and boxing away the thieves.

_You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

Aladdin was still boxing when Genie came out of the vest. He was dressed as a coach and was rubbing Aladdin's shoulders while Abu was fanning him with Carpet and Jewel was dabbing his forehead with a towel. In a puff of smoke, he appeared as a rocket, lighting his fuse next to a crate of other rockets. He flew up and made Jewel, Abu, and Carpet duck to avoid being hit.

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

Genie flew around Aladdin before appearing in his lamp, grabbing Aladdin's hand to rub it.

_And I'll say..._

A large trail of smoke came out of the lamp's hole.

_Mister Aladdin sir  
What will your pleasure be?_

Aladdin, Jewel, Abu, and Carpet were magically seated at a table, menus in their hands. The Genie became a waiter with a french accent, notepad in hand and a towel draped over one of his arms.

_Let me take your order, jot it down_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no!_

_Life is your restaurant_  
_And I'm your maitre' d!_

Genie made a silver plate appear in front of them, with a delicious looking turkey on it. It spun around and became Genie's head, before Genie appeared in front of Aladdin with a large ear that was still growing in front of him.

_C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me._

Genie then explodes into four more Genies. Jewel could only watch in amazement as all this happened.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!_

The four Genies took care of Aladdin as if they were all barbers. Then his seat became a large and comfy throne surrounded by treasure, in front of which was Abu and carpet fanning him with large feathers and Jewel was bowing.

_Say what you wish, it's yours!  
True dish!  
How about a little more baklava?_

Genie waved his hand in front of Aladdin's throne, making different plates of food appear, Abu was about to greedily chow down on the center plate when Genie grabbed Aladdin's fez to make hundreds of baklava's pour out. Aladdin appeared on top of a large A pillar.

_Try some of column 'A'  
Try all of column 'B'_

Aladdin jumped over to 'column B', where Jewel was on top of a large platter, food below her. When he jumped to her, he grabbed onto her and lost his balance, making the two fall. Genie made a large pillow appear in his hand to catch the two and set it on the ground.

_I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

Genie opened his mouth and his tongue turned into a staircase. A smaller Genie came out in a white suit with a white top hat and a white cane. He danced with two of the larger Genies hands dancing along. The hands came on top of and below the smaller Genie before smacking together and disappearing. Jewel and Aladdin were on their feet when Genie seemed to come out of the ground holding his own head.

_Can your friends do this?_

Genie tossed his head to Jewel, who then juggled it, along with the other five that seemed to appear out of thin air. She was pretty good and actually, for a moment, did the juggling on one foot.

_Do your friends do that?_

Jewel threw all of Genie's heads over to Aladdin who then juggled them with one hand and spinning one more with his other. He then threw them all over to where Genie's body was. Genie grabbed Aladdin's fez and reached in to pull something out, but then spun around in and out of it in a blue blur.

_Do your friends pull this_

Genie stopped, holding up his own ears, as a rabbit! He then started to reform into a large dragon.

_out of their little hat  
Can your friends go poof!_

The dragon blew a puff of fire that became three pretty harem girls, that moved to Aladdin.

_Well looky here!_

Jewel rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?_

Genie danced before pushing and pulling at his ears, making himself disappear in the end. One by one, the harem girls vanished as well. Genie was small as he floated in front of Aladdin, mostly going along with what he sang.

_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

He was in a parayer form and jumped out of Aladdin's hands into the ground, making a splash before rolling out of the ground like a parchment.

_You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for a charge d'affairs!_

He rolled up and around Aladdin and Jewel before his head appeared at the top of the rolled up paper and his arm unrolled it, sending the two out spinning.

_I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what you wish  
I really want to know_

He cupped a hand around his ear to hear what the two had to say. Then, pushing their heads together, he started pulling long small sheets of paper out of their ears, before tugging on one end to bring both sheets came out in one long paper.

_You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt  
So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_

He rubbed his butt with the long paper and snapped it at Aladdin and Jewel. In a flash, Aladdin was alone with people waving their arms to praise him, with three sets of arms waving behind him. Two harem girls danced away while one smiled coily and leaned forward, Aladdin doing the same.

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob_

The girl sparkled before being replaced by Jewel, Genie looking very big, lying next to her. Jewel made a disgusted look as she rubbed her mouth with her sleeve.

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

Genie pointed a finger to his side, zapping in four dancing camel, wearing harem girl outfits.

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

Genie then zapped four golden dancing elephants in existence.

_You ain't never...  
had a...  
friend...  
like...  
me!_

With every word, Genie waved his hand and made something appear. By the time he said me, there were dancing harem girls, big men with big swords, lots of gold, and a really large ruby that some of the dancing girls were dancing on. Carpet danced alongside the camel harem girls. Aladdin was enjoying himself as the golden elephants threw him in the air only to be caught when he fell back down. Abu was gathering as much gold as he can into his ever growing fez. Jewel was waving one of the large swords the men had around.

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Genie's body spun around in a cyclone while his head remained stationary and everything he brought into the cave was sucked in. In the end, Aladdin, Jewel, and the Carpet were all sitting on the rock, clapping their hands at Genie's performance as he lay on the ground, his head propped up with an "Applause" sign blinking behind him. While Abu turned over his fez, surprised it was empty.


	40. Some Wishy Washy Business

Chapter 40

"So what'll it be, master?" Genie asked, looking at his fingernails.

"That was amazing." Jewel said

"Thank you, thank you very much." Genie said, turning into an Elvis impersonator with really big black hair, a shining white suit and rhinestone black glasses.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Aladdin asked

"Ah, almost." Genie said, as William F. Buckley. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Genie counted off the numbers of his hand, fingers coming out of nowhere until his hand had seven of them.

"Wa-wait wait wait wait, rules?" Jewel said, her shoulders slumping.

"Like?" Aladdin asked

"Ah, rule number one," Genie said, coming up to Aladdin, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I can't kill anybody." He sliced his head off with his finger. "So don't ask."

"Bugger." Jewel said

"Rule number two," Genie said, putting his head back on, "I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." His head turned into a big pair of lips which kissed Jewel. "You little punim, there."

"Double bugger." Jewel said, rubbing the spot Genie kissed. Genie laid back on the rock flat before lifting himself up, all green with slime hanging off him.

"Rule number three," he said, "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," He grabbed Aladdin and shook him. "I don't like doing it!" He poofed back to normal above them all. "Other than that, you got it!" He held his hands in front of his face.

"Can't bring people back from the dead? For bugger's sake, what can you do? I wish... I wish..." Jewel started to yell, but turned around and sat on the rock, her back facing the small group.

_So much for wishing mom was here. _She thought, looking down at her gloved hand.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations?" Aladdin said. "On wishes? Some all powerful genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-" There was a loud thud that made Jewel spin around. Genie had his foot in front of Aladdin and he seemed absolutely mad.

"Excuse me?" He said. "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" He got madder and madder and was stomping his feet on the ground. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so **SIT DOWN!**" Aladdin, Abu sat back on Carpet and Jewel hastily got to her feet as Genie sat in the middle of them all. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, _anywhere!_" He had multiple arms point at all the different sides of Carpet. Jewel jumped up and grabbed the edge of Carpet, unable to pull herself up. "Keep your hands and arms inside the Carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee..."

"Wait Genie, wait!" Jewel said, panicking as Genie steered Carpet around in the air, flying higher and higher.

"Outta here!" Carpet burst through the sand that blocked the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. Finally they were free, but Aladdin noticed, something was missing.

"Where's Jewel?" he asked

"Back here." Jewel responded. They all looked back and saw that she was still covered in sand. When she coughed, some more sand came out of her mouth. Abu chattered angrily at her, pounding on her with his fists.

"Abu, behave!" Aladdin said before he grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Oh my!" Genie said, turning into a maid, dusting the sand off of Jewel with a feather duster. "We can't have a messy young girl like you aboard this carpet!"

"Thanks." Jewel said, before coughing once again. This time it was louder, more violent.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked, patting her on the back.

"I'm fine." Jewel said with a strained voice before coughing once again. "My throat... It's so dry." In a puff of smoke, a tea cup on a saucer appeared in front of her.

"One lump or two?" Genie said, wearing a flight attendent uniform.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. " Jewel said, taking the cup and saucer in her hand. She winked over at Aladdin.

"That's how it's done." she said into her tea, smirking. Abu 'Oohed' her action.

"Bravo." Aladdin said. Genie turned to him, and on cue, Aladdin started a coughing fit, Abu following suit.

_Amateurs. _Jewel thought, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Hmm..." Jewel said, looking through a spyglass that was in her strange bag. She was carefully scanning the desert for any sign of water. She saw some green palm trees over a sand dune.

"Oasis off our starboard." Jewel said, pushing her spyglass closed and tossing it into her bag. Carpet gently curved to the right and started to fly lower.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Genie said, still as a flight attendant, while Aladdin, Abu, and Jewel got off Carpet. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye now! Thank you! Good bye!" Genie reverted back to normal, arms crossed and smile as big as ever. "Well, now! How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed me." Aladdin said

"Me too." Jewel added in.

"Now about my three wishes..." Aladdin started

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" Genie said, holding a hand up to his ear. "Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" He held up one finger largely, in front of Aladdin's face. He only shook his head and moved the hand away.

"Ah, no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave." he said

"Like I never really wished for the tea. I might though. It was good." Jewel said, leaning on a palm tree.

"You did that all on your own." Aladdin said. Genie opened his mouth and pointed at Aladdin for a moment, before his smile dropped.

"Well, I feel sheepish." Genie said, turning into a sheep. "All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies." He waved his little fluffy tail at them.

"Fair deal." Aladdin said

"I still want to bring someone back from the dead though." Jewel said

"Can't be helped kiddo, rules are rules." Genie tussled Jewel's hair, making it spike up before letting his smoke tail wrap around one palm tree and his hair wrap around another, making himself into a hammock.

"So, three wishes. I want them to be good." Aladdin said as Jewel smoothed out her hair. "Why do you want to bring someone back?"

"Well..." Jewel said, sitting down in the sand, putting the bottom's of her feet together in a butterfly pose. "I have my reasons. It's just my choice not to share them with you." Genie looked over at Jewel and smirked before going back to his relaxing.

"Hmm... What would you wish for?" Aladdin asked Genie.

"Me?" Genie said, so surprised that he fell out of his hammock form. "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it." He got up and floated away.

"What? No, tell me." Aladdin said, truly curious. Genie turned around and opened and closed his hands.

"Freedom." he said

"Huh?" Jewel asked

"You're a prisoner?" Aladdin asked, pulling the lamp out of his vest.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Genie said before growing gigantic with stars around him and planets revolving around him, his voice echoing. "**Phenomenal cosmic powers!**"

"Whoa!" Jewel said as the wind blew. But then in a little smoke trail, he reappeared in the lamp. Abu lifted the lid to shows he was cramped in the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space." he said in a high pitched voice.

"Well." Jewel said, thinking back to the time when she was trapped aboard the Pearl when Barbossa was captain of it.

"Genie, that's terrible." Aladdin said

"You have no idea, mate." Jewel said

"But, oh! To be free." Genie said, coming out of the lamp, stretching like he was waking up. "Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need?' 'Poof! What do you need?' 'Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Genie was above them, his arms out to the sky, but then he started to float back down and sit on a rock. "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Hummus?" Jewel asked

"Why not?" Aladdin asked

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out." Genie said. "So! You can guess how often that's happened."

"Bugger." Jewel said, scratching the back of her head.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." Aladdin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh huh, right." Genie said, his head turning into Pinocchios'. His nose grew long, but Aladdin pushed it back, making Genie's head turn back to normal.

"No, really, I promise." he said. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He held out his hand, but Genie was skeptical about shaking it. But then he shook his head before shaking Aladdin's hand. What did he have to lose.

"Well, here's hopin'. Okay." Genie said. "Let's make some magic!" He had a black tuxedo with a black top hat and when he held his arms out, cards, doves, and rabbits flew out of them, before he reverted back to normal and leaned on Aladdin's shoulder. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this girl-" Aladdin said, smiling and rubbing his arm.

"Eehhh! Wrong!" Genie said, his chest showing a heart with a cross through it. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" He tapped on Aladdin's head, but Aladdin waved his hands in the air to make him stop.

"Oh, but Genie." Aladdin said. "She's smart and fun and..."

"Pretty?" Genie suggested

"Beautiful!" Aladdin said, waving his arms to emphasis his point. "She's got these eyes that just... and this hair, wow... and her smile." He sighed romantically and looked over at Genie who wore a black and white striped shirt smoking a cigarette under the moonlight, Abu and Carpet seated at a cafe table.

"Ami." Genie said, the smoke forming a heart in the air. "C'est l'amour."

"So romantic." Jewel said

"But she's the princess." Aladdin said, slumping his shoulders. "To even have a chance, I'd have to be a- hey, can you make me a prince?"

"Let's see here." Genie wore a white and pink frilled apron and wore half moon spectacle glasses as he looked in 'The Royal Cookbook'. "Chicken a'la king?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head before throwing it away, making Jewel roll her eyes. "Nope. Alaskan king crab? Ow!" He yanked out his finger, and we see Sebastion was clamped on it.

"Sebastion?" Jewel said, surprised. Genie flung the crab at Jewel, but when she caught it, it disappeared.

"I hate it when they do that." Genie said, continuing on. "Caesar's salad?" A laurel wreath appeared on Genie's head as a dagger came out of the book and trie to stab him. "AH! Et tu, Brute? Nope." He pushed the hand back into the book and the wreath vanished. "Ah ha, to make a prince." He looked slyly at Aladdin. "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Genie," Aladdin said, "I wish for you to make me a prince!"


	41. Extreme Makeover: Street Rat Edition

Chapter 41

"All right!" Genie said, throwing aside the book before taking on square shoulders and looking like Arsenio Hall. "Woof woof woof woof!" Then he became a fashion designer, poofing in fold out mirrors and a tape measure. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches, what are we trying to say? Beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He measured all of Aladdin's body and stood back, the tape measure wrapped around his chest to make a bow.

"Very princely." Jewel remarked, earning a glare from Aladdin. Genie put a hand to his chin before pulling down on the bow and making a prince outfit appear on Aladdin, much to Jewel and Abu's amazement.

"I like it, muy macho!" Genie said, puffing his chest out. "Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says..."

"Wow." Jewel said

"Not exactly a 'wow'...A uh..." Genie said before pointing at Aladdin, an idea coming to him. "Mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!"

"Uh oh!" Abu screeched. Jewel looked to see Abu hide behind Carpet before dashing behind her self. Genie zapped at him, the zap following Abu behind Jewel. Carpet surprised both the girl and the monkey when he came up from under them to carry them behind these large magic doors with Genie's face on them.

"Here he comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" Under Jewel, Abu changed into a camel and spat when the transformation was done,

"Ew." Jewel said. Abu turned his head to look angrily at Jewel. "Uh, don't spit on me please."

"Mmm, not enough." Genie said before he snapped his fingers.

"Wha- _Whoa!_" Jewel yelled when Abu changed into a white horse beneath her.

"Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Genie mumbled to himself as he continued to snap his fingers in an attempt to make Abu into something presentable. Eventually, Abu was brought back to normal, Jewel sitting behind him. The monkey turned to her and screeched for her sitting on him the entire time.

"Well, I was dragged into this too!" Jewel said. "What else can I do?"

"Yes!" Genie announced. "Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!" Genie zapped at Abu multiple times and made him stretch and grow, Jewel on top of him once again.

"Holy bugger!" She said when the transformation was complete and Abu was an elephant.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Genie said. Jewel got on top of Abu's head and slid down his truck, but he moved it in front of a small pool of water. Jewel splashed in it and found it deeper than it looked. When the ripples stopped and Abu saw his own reflection, he was afraid and climbed up a palm tree. But then it bent down and looked Aladdin in the eye.

"Abu, you look good." Aladdin remarked

"About as good as a polished piece of brass." Jewel said, sitting on the edge of the pool, wringing her hair out. Abu silently and sneakily pushed her back into the water with his trunk. Jewel 's head came out to glare at the elephant.

"It was a compliment, you chimp!" Jewel yelled. Lights shimmered around her as she rose out of the water and was carried over to Genie.

"You're next Sparrow girl." Genie said, turning into a stylist.

"What?" Jewel said. When the magic around her ceased, Jewel made a break for it into the oasis.

"We have a breach! Assemble all troops! Find her, dead or alive!" Genie said, turning into a squadron of soldiers.

"Dead?" Aladdin asked

"Uh..." Genie said, pushing the visor of his helmet up to reveal his sheepish expression. "Sorry. Find her alive! Lets go! Move Move Move!" Aladdin laughed and wandered through the bushes to find the missing girl.

"Jewel? Jewel, where are you?" he asked

"My secret." Jewel said. Aladdin changed his direction to go towards where he heard Jewel's voice.

"Come on. You'll be with a Prince. Get to ride on a magic carpet." Aladdin said, trying to coax her out of hiding. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want any magic done on me, or to me. I will not be a part of your plan! I'm through with magic!" Aladdin pushed a bush aside and found Jewel halfway up a palm tree.

"Jewel, get down." Aladdin said, afraid she might fall.

"No! I won't come down for some magic to be done to me!" Jewel said, continuing to climb higher on the palm. "I've been turned into a mermaid and a cursed skeleton, ran through the woods on top of a beast, and was manhandled by a crew of cursed fishmen. There is no way I will work with you Aladdin so long as magic is involved!" Genie came up from behind Aladdin, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Target sighted!" he said, before dropping his hands, showing his eyes were pulled out like binoculars. He then changed into a cowboy and lassoed the palm tree and pulled it down, making Jewel slide down the rest of the way, upside down. Genie looked at her with a smirk on his face, holding onto the rope. Jewel looked how close she was to the ground then at Genie, her fear growing.

"No, nononono. Please don't!" Jewel said

"What's your last name again?" Genie asked

"Uh, Sparrow." Jewel said, confused with the question.

"Sorry?"

"Sparro-**OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**" Jewel yelled as Genie let go of the rope. Jewel flew through the sandy landscape and soon fishtailed to a stop in the sand.

"Ow, ow ow." Jewel said, rubbing her head. She heard a whiz in the air and turned to see a fish hook with a small bobber attached to the line attach itself to the bottom of her pants. She looked at it and held the line in her hand.

"What the bugger?" she asked. The line soon went taught and she fell back in the sand as she was pulled through it back to the oasis, continuously yelling "MAKE IT STOP!". She looked back and saw she was being pulled into a puff of blue smoke. The next thing she knew, she was hanging upside down.

"And here's the catch of the day! 99 pounds of Sparrow! Take my picture!" Genie said, posing next to Jewel.

"Well, this was unexpected." Jewel said.

"Ready to come back and join the plan?" Aladdin said, holding out his hand. Jewel 'humphed' and crossed her arms.

"Look, I just want help. Please?" Aladdin asked

"Well, considering you literally dragged me into this... Fine." Jewel said, reaching her hand out to shake Aladdin's, although it was a little awkward.

"Ready? Then?" Genie asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Hit me!" Jewel said, holding her arms out. A puff of blue smoke surround her and lifted her in the air, turning her around and flipping her right-side up, then it lowered her to the ground and dissipated. The result of the magic was rather beautiful.

Jewel had a bright blue brazier and pants that matched Genie's skin color and a bright red sash like his around her middle. over her mouth was a small blue veil that Aladdin had seen many other girls in Agrabah wear before. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was tied off by a tight cloth that was blue too. She had a bright blue choker around her neck with a jewel that matched the one in Aladdin's turbin.

Jewel also had golden manacles on both her wrists, almost as if to prove she was a servant to "prince" Aladdin. Her shoes were golden and pointed, like Aladdin's too. At her hip on her left was a large sword and on her right was five shurikens tied together, emblazoned with her Sparrow symbol on the blades. But one thing that surprised Jewel the most that her right hand had no glove and no tattoo.

"Where the bugger is my tattoo?" Jewel asked, shocked.

"You'll be surprised with what a little makeup can do nowadays." Genie said before turning into a woman with large, bright red hair and a pink dress with a white apron. He pulled out a huge powder puff and smacked it into Jewel's face, making her cough with the dust in the air. Aladdin walked up to her before moving around Jewel.

"Wow." he said. Jewel rubbed at her arms.

"I feel so exposed." she said

"I think you can be the Prince's official bodyguard." Aladdin said

"What?" Jewel said, still rubbing her arms.

"Well, royalty usually have some sort of protection. And for me, that's you." Aladdin said

"Fine whatever. Lets just get the girl to love you and go. I want my long sleeves back." Jewel said

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, he's got the bodyguard, but we're not through yet!" Genie said, pushing up his arms, making his hands float. "Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!"


	42. Meet the Sultan And Vizier

Chapter 42

Many hours later, Genie had poofed in a large parade of people. From cooks to swordsmen, dancers to camel carriers, the parade had it all. After what was like hours marching through the desert, they arrived at Agrabah. Genie sang a song and inconspicuously used magic to help prove his point of Aladdin, going by Prince Ali, was the best. They finally reached the palace. Abu, Jewel, Aladdin, Carpet, and Genie made it into the throne room, everyone else had to wait outside. Genie disappeared into Aladdin's turban where the lamp was hidden as the non-prince flew to the Sultan on Carpet, bowing.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" he said clapping his hands.

_He must have seen the show_. Jewel thought. She sat on Abu the entire parade, just behind where Aladdin sat. He cleared his throat and stepped off Carpet.

"Ahem. Your majesty," he said in a deeper voice, "I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course." the Sultan said, shaking Aladdin's hand. "I'm delighted to meet you. And who would you be Miss?" He saw Jewel sitting on Abu. She was surprised to be noticed by somebody as high and mighty as him.

"Me? Oh, I'm... Jolie. The prince's trusted bodyguard."

"Wonderful to meet the two of you!" He said, before motioning to the man behind him. "This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

"Ecstatic." Jafar said dryly.

"Hmmm." Jewel said silently.

"I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-" Jafar started, going over to Aladdin.

"Abab_wa!_" Aladdin corrected. He bowed his head and the feathers in his turban smacked Jafar's nose. It was then Jewel noticed the scarlet parrot on his shoulder.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" Jafar started once more.

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." Sultan said tugging on Carpet. "I don't suppose I might... Hm?" Sultan looked up at Aladdin and pointed up with his finger. Aladdin got the message.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." He said. He helped Sultan onto Carpet, but Jafar slammed his staff down on it.

"Sire, I must advise against this." He growled with a smile.

"Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." Sultan kicked off Jafar's staff and flew off on Carpet. The two flew high up to the cieling and flew under a shocked Abu. Jewel laughed and moved over to the parrot on Jafar's staff.

"Hello parrot." Jewel said, moving her hand to the parrot on Jafar's shoulder. It backed away from her hand.

"What's it's name?" She asked

"His name is Iago." Jafar said, his voice still emotionless.

"Here Iago. I won't hurt you. Come here." Jewel said, The parrot moved to Jafar's other shoulder and Jewel quickly moved so she could scratch under his chin. He tensed up but then seemed to relax and almost fell into her hand.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Jafar asked

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Aladdin said smiling.

"Try me." Jafar said, smiling as well.

"Look out, Polly!" Came Sultan's voice.

"Hit the deck!" Jewel yelled as everyone ducked in time for Sultan to fly over their heads. Iago flew into the air and was soon chased by Sultan and Carpet.

"Bugger." Jewel said as she watched the three fly. Iago was pushed by Carpet before he few around the parrot. Iago seemed to sigh before he crashed into a pillar. He fell to the floor and Jewel winced at his pain.

"That had to hurt." she said as she went over to the parrot.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!" Sultan said laughing. He slid off of Carpet and onto the floor, still laughing. (He lands.)

"You all right Iago?" Jewel asked, picking him up and holding him.

"Rawk, all right." he said. He shook his head and ruffled his feathers before slipping out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Spectacular, your highness." Jafar said, unimpressed. Jewel moved over to Aladdin's side.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Sultan said. Carpet got up and flopped onto Abu's trunk, tired. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." He whispered to Jafar, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Jafar whispered to Sultan. Jewel looked at the vizier, suspicious about him.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character." Sultan said. "Jasmine will like this one!" Jewel looked over her shoulder at Iago, but then saw a girl in blue with long black hair silently walk into the room.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!" Aladdin said

"Uh, boys?" Jewel said trying to get in-between Aladdin and Sultan. She was pushed out of the way by Jafar who took her place.

"Your highness, no! I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." Jafar said. Jewel watched her expression turn to anger.

"Boys..." Jewel said.

"This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Jafar said, ignoring Jewel. She moved away from the group of men and put a hand to her forehead.

_I hate stubborn people who won't listen_. she thought, _Well, they tied their own nooses._

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" Aladdin said, pricking Jafar's goatee and making it spring in different directions. "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"

"How dare you!" Jasmine growled. Everyone spun around surprised to see her, growing uncomfortable under her deadly gaze. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She stormed out of the room. Aladdin's shoulders, and hopes, seem to fall right before Jewel's eyes.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down." Sultan said, leading Aladdin away. She started following but stopped.

"Abu, Carpet, come on." she said. The two in question started following her as she walked after Aladdin and Sultan. They were led past a garden to a small building with water and flamingoes surrounding it.

"You shall stay here until you wish to leave." Sultan said, pushing open the doors. The main room had one large pillow in the center of it. The windows were open and let in a warm breeze from outside.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Aladdin said. Sultan left them all. Jewel ran inside and jumped onto the giant pillow, bouncing once before landing softly.

"This is so comfortable!" she proclaimed. Aladdin took off his turban and removed the lamp from inside it.

"Why couldn't you tell me Jasmine was there? I looked like a fool!" Aladdin said to Jewel.

"Well, I tried to tell you, but just like a few other men I've met on my travels, you didn't listen at all." Jewel said, looking at her nails. Genie came out of his lamp and became a giant scoreboard. Aladdin's name in blue on the left, Jewel's name in red on the right.

"That's one point Jewel, no points Aladdin! It's Aladdin's move!" Genie said. A large number one came up on Jewel's side.

"Genie, you're not helping." Aladdin said. Genie became a referee and blew on a whistle.

"Foul! Negative talk to the Genie!" Genie said, holding up a yellow card.

"Genie! Please!" Aladdin yelled. Genie turned back to normal, surprised by Aladdin's outburst. He sighed and moved to a wall.

"I need to make this work." he said. He felt a hand on his back and saw Jewel behind him. Behind her was Abu, Carpet, and Genie waving little flags that say 'Aladdin!'.

"We can help." Jewel said

"I don't know what to do." Aladdin slid down the wall and sat with his back leaning against it.

"The sun's setting now. Tonight, when the stars are out, go to her balcony and talk to her. Talking helps." Jewel said, kneeling down to his level.

"You sure?" Aladdin asked

"Absolutely." Jewel said nodding her head firmly. Aladdin looked away but then stood filled with new confidence.

"I'll do it." he said

"Oh yeah!" Genie said, pumping his fists in the air, before his chest turned into the scoreboard. "That makes 2 points Jewel, no points Aladdin. But the night is still young! Lets make sure the princess feels the love tonight!" Jewel stared at him, hearing those words.

"Huh... I think I heard that before." she muttered


	43. Mission: Oh Bugger

Chapter 43

Night had fallen over Agrabah. As Jewel planned, the small group rested beneath Jasmine's balcony. They watched as she occasionally came out and looked up at the stars. Jewel shivered and rubbed at her arms, uncomfortable without her long sleeves in the cold weather. She thought she'd be used to it by now, but she wasn't. Nearby, Aladdin was pacing and holding onto his turban. While Abu was trying to open bananas with his elephant hands, only able to smoosh it and make is spew into his face. And Carpet was playing chess against Genie. Carpet, surprisingly, was winning.

_Who knew the headless one had a brain? _Jewel thought as a shiver ran up and down her spine.

"Bugger, I'm cold." She said.

"What am I going to do?" Aladdin said, not hearing Jewels complaint. "Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish."

"So move!" Genie said to Carpet. When Carpet moved, he knocked off one of Genie's pieces off the board. "Hey. That's a good move." As Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug." Jewel laughed, but still rubbed at her arms.

"Genie, I need help." Aladdin said

"All right, sparky, here's the deal." Genie said as Jack Nicholson. "If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?"

"What?" Aladdin asked

"Care to help Jewel?" Genie asked, pulling her over to stand next to him.

"Sure." Jewel said. In a flash of light her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she wore glasses, and had on a white lab-coat. There was a large blackboard that appeared next to Jewel and Genie, Genie wearing a graduation cap.

"Tell her..." Jewel started, reading off the words on the blackboard.

"The..." Genie started, before he spun the blackboard revealing in large letters, "**_TRUTH!_**"

"No way!" Aladdin said, waving his turban in the blackboard. It vanished into smoke, along with Jewel's outfit. "If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy _street rat_, she'd laugh at me." He put on his turban, but then it change into a lamp shade, Genie appearing on it like a light-bulb.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" he said cheerfully. Aladdin was not amused and pulled the chain, turning the Genie-bulb off.

"He's right though. Girls like to laugh at something their boys do." Jewel said

"Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." Genie came off of Aladdin's head and held out his turban. Aladdin snatched it away angrily.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be." he said. "Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" Aladdin flipped his cape over one of his shoulders in an attempt to look more regal.

"Like a prince." Genie sighed. Aladdin flew up to the balcony on carpet to the chorus of another failed banana opening by Abu. Jewel stomped over to him and opened a banana and held it in front of Abu.

"Open up." she said. The monkey elephant complied and Jewel tossed the banana into his mouth. The peel was thrown over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Sometimes I wish I could understand animals... and latin... and some French." Jewel said, leaning against a tree.

"Was that a wish?" Genie asked coming up from behind Jewel, startling her.

"Hold on, I'm not the one holding the lamp." Jewel said, stepping away from Genie.

"Oh right." Genie said, his shoulders slumping.

"I thought you didn't like wishes." Jewel said

"Hey, anything to keep the boredom at bay." Genie shrugged. There was a loud growl from the balcony. A figure was seen near the edge.

"That can't be good. What's going on up there?" Jewel asked. Genie then came up from beneath Jewel so she could sit on his shoulders.

"Let's find out, shall we?" he asked. They flew slowly to Carpet.

"How's our little beau doing?" Genie asked. Carpet cut his neck with his finger tassel and Genie smacked his forehead.

"Oh bugger." Jewel said

"Hold on Sparrow." Genie said. The two were surrounded by smoke and light and suddenly when it ceased, everything seemed bigger.

"_What happened?_" Jewel asked, putting a hand over her mouth. For some reason her voice had grown higher. She looked down at Genie and noticed he was covered in black and yellow stripes like a bee and she was holding onto reigns like he was her mighty steed.

"_Don't let go._" Genie said, his voice higher too. He then flew to Aladdin's head.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Jasmine said, petting a tiger next to her.

"_She has a tiger?_" Jewel whispered, surprised.

"The marketplace?" Aladdin said, occasionally swatting at the bee duo. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

"No, I guess not." Jasmine said, sounding disappointed.

"_Bugger Aladdin._" Jewel said. Aladdin did a double take when he looked at the bee.

"Huh?" he asked

"_Enough about you, Casanova,_" Genie said, "_talk about **her!** She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. **Anything!** Pick a feature!_"

"_Don't make me fall off!_" Jewel said, holding onto the reigns tighter.

"Um, Princess Jasmine? You're very..." Aladdin said, trying to find the right word.

"_Wonderful!_" Jewel said

"_Magnificent!_" Genie said

"_Glorious!_" Jewel said

"_Punctual!_" Genie blurted out.

"_Punctual?_" Jewel asked

"Punctual!" Aladdin echoed Genie

"Punctual?" Jasmine echoed Jewel

"_Sorry._" Genie apologized

"_We're doomed._" Jewel said

"Uh, beautiful!" Aladdin quickly said

"_Nice recovery._" Genie said holding a thumbs up.

"_I've seen better._" Jewel commented

"Hmm. I'm rich too, you know." Jasmine said coming closer to Aladdin.

"Yeah." Aladdin said in the same tone Jasmine used

"_This isn't boding well._" Jewel whispered

"The daughter of a sultan" Jasmine said moving closer.

"I know." Aladdin said

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Jasmine leaned closer until Aladdin leaned back on the balcony.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Aladdin said, becoming uncomfortable.

"**_Warning! Warning!_**" Genie buzzed into Aladdin's ear.

"_Abandon ship!_" Jewel yelled. "_Lets get out of here!_" Genie and Jewel flew out of harms way and watched what happened between the two.

"Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" Jasmine angrily pulled down Aladdin's turban and threw his cape over his head before turning to stomp away.

"_Mayday! Mayday!_" Genie yelled wearing goggles, his rear end on fire.

"_Genie! Stop it!_" Jewel yelled, pulling back on the reigns.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Jasmine yelled

"What?" Aladdin said, feeling rejected.

"_Stop her!_" Jewel yelled

"_Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?_" Genie asked

"Buzz off!" Aladdin said, swatting at them.

"_Hey!_" Jewel yelled

"_Okay, fine. But remember, beeee yourself!_" Genie then flew into his lamp under Aladdin's turban. He forgot something though: Jewel was still clinging to the reigns, and thus, flew into the lamp too, landing in a large pillow of pillows.

"What the bugger was that?" She asked climbing out of the pillow pile. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the large area that was the entrance hall of the lamp. Genie wasn't around so when Jewel free herself from the pile, she wandered over to where a piano was. She ran her fingers over the keys. Then she was lifted in the air by the back of her shirt.

"Sparrows are such a nuisance. They'll nest anywhere!" Genie said, sounding a little cheery.

"Wait! Wait! Can't I stay here just for one night?" Jewel begged as he flew up to the entrance of the lamp. "Please?" Genie stopped. Jewel's face was inches away from the opening. He put a hand to his chin and then dropped Jewel into the pile of pillows.

"Meh, why not?" Genie said, flying away before his smoke tail turned into a pair of legs and he walked away. "Don't steal or break anything!" Jewel climbed out of the pile of pillows and looked around with glee. She knew she was going to have fun.


	44. Tour de Lamp

Chapter 44

Jewel stood at a crossroad. Five different hallways to go down.

"Where to go." she asked herself. She closed her eyes and held out a finger and then spun around twice. She stopped and opened her eyes. The hallway she pointed at was the hall she went down. Up and down it were beautiful paintings.

"Amazing." she said. Her amazement ended when she saw a Genie Mona Lisa painting.

"Good likeness Genie!" Jewel laughed. She continued, but stopped once more at a picture of yellow flowers in a blue vase.

"Beautiful." she said, reaching a hand out to touch it. Her fingers went into the painting, and she was suddenly pulled the rest of the way in. She hit a wood floor. When she got up, she looked down at her hands and back at the flowers. It seemed that she became part of the painting. Genie walked in front of the painting. His head that was staring at her remained stationary when his lower body walked away. After a few steps it sprung back to be inline with his head once more.

"Well, now I'm not much of an art critic..." Genie started

"Genie!" Jewel said. "How do I get out of here?" Genie put a hand to his chin.

"There's a painting with a blue door in that direction." Genie said pointing to his left. Jewel looked in that direction and saw a large hole in the wall, another painting on the other side of it.

"I see my way." she said

"Oh!" Genie said, puling out a small mirror from nowhere. He reached into the painting to geve it to Jewel. "When you go through all the paintings, portraits, and pictures, take a look at yourself." Jewel looked at her painted self in the mirror, then back at the hole.

"Thanks Genie!" she said before running to it. In a flash, she was next to a troupe of white women in white dresses with orange hair kicking their legs in the air. Jewel looked at herself in the mirror She seemed to have a black line that outlined her body. Her face was as white as the women, but more defined like theirs were as well.

"I feel... Loose. _Too_ loose, actually." Jewel said before walking off the stage and to where the next light was. She looked around her. There were people in a park. Some of them were lying in the shade, some had umbrellas and walked through, a few were near the lakes shoreline. Jewel looked down at herself in the mirror. She didn't have an outline. She looked blurred. It almost seemed as if she was painted using little dots.

"I don't like this place." she said, rubbing her eyes. "I feel like I'm seeing spots." She walked past a woman who had a monkey on a leash in front of her and towards the light. The sun was setting on the horizon, but the whole scenery was dark. She looked at herself. Her lines were smooth, but her color was very rich. There were two people walking towards her. She turned and saw another person behind her.

"Excuse me." She said walking up to him. He put his hands to the sides of his face and screamed. Jewel put her hands to her ears.

"I'm sorry!" she said running to the light. She stood next to a large red and white can that had the words 'Campbell's tomato soup' on it. She stared up at it long and hard before walking around it toward the light.

"I don't get it." she said taking one last look before going into the light. She was in a desert like landscape. There was a tree that had what looked like a melting watch on it, and around her lay other watches. She looked at herself and was shocked. Her entire body looked like it was melting. Her left eye was lower than her right eye, along with her right ear. She ran to the light.

"I never want to go to that painting again." she said. She had finally arrived to the painting with the blue door. She walked through it and arrived in a dark room.

"Hello?" she asked. A small light was turned on above her, revealing a skeleton.

"Hey, how's it going?" it asked. With a shriek, Jewel pulled open the door and slammed it behind her. She wasn't in the painting though. She was in a tropical area. There were large plants and topiaries that lined a cobbled path. There was a bridge that went over a little river, which fed into a little lake. She walked down the path and looked at the beautiful foliage. She stopped when she saw a bulbous plant with two red berries with small black dots on them, like little red eyes.

"Hmm..." she said reaching a hand out to the bulbous part. It then opened up and snapped at her.

_I wonder how Genie feeds **that** monster. _she thought. Keeping a safe distance from the plant she moved along the path. The water in the lake bubbled. From out of the depths rose a large metal beast. The glass shined like the eyes of a sea monster. A hole opened on the top and was pushed out. Genie appeared wearing a blue uniform with a gray beard.

"Sparrow! Care to join me for a whale of a tale, lassie?" Genie asked

"Uh..." Jewel looked at the metallic beast in fear. "No thank you!" she politely declined moving down the path and away from the lake. The end of the path led to a purple door. When she opened it, she was sucked into the blackness screaming. She felt herself being squeezed through a small space, and was then deposited her into two large golden hands. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She saw the hole that she went through. If she made an 'O' with her index finger and thumb, she'd fit it on top of the hole.

"Whoa." she said, unable to think of anything else to say. She looked at her surroundings. It was all clean with cupboards and a large white rectangle with silver handles and a small indentation. Curious, Jewel walked over to the indentation. There was something silver in it. She pushed it and held it. Cold colorful things came out and onto the floor all around her.

"Oh bugger." she said pulling her hand back. She picked up one of the red things that was on top of a pile of green, orange, purple, and other red cold things and licked it. She tasted cold cherries.

"Delicious!" she said, continuing licking the cold thing. She walked through an entryway that had a small curtain in front of it and found a table with pillows on the ground in front of it.

"I'll take it you like the cherry popsicle." Came Genies voice right behind Jewel. Surprised, she sat on one of the pillow seats.

"Is that what they're called." Jewel said looking at the cold cherry thing.

"They'll be big in the twentieth century." Genie said. "But that's beside the point!"

"What is the point?" Jewel asked. Genie turned into a record played and started playing music. Instantly, the pillows all started to revolve around the table. Jewel dropped her popsicle on herself in surprise. Suddenly the music stopped. The pillows darted to the table. Jewel watched one pillow, that didn't have a spot, look for one, before slowing moving out of the room.

"Poor little thing." Jewel said. She stood up and looked down at herself. She was covered in cherry.

"I think it's time somebody had a bath!" Genie declared snapping his fingers.

"No thank you." Jewel said accidentally pushing a button on a wall. In a puff of smoke, she appeared in a large bedroom. There was a cave of wonders throw rug on the ground, a large dark blue bed next to the wall, something rotating above her, and a set of buttons next to the bed. Jewel was about to step on the throw rug when its eye glowed an eerie shine.

She pushed the first button and the rotating thing spun faster, making a small breeze in the room. When she pushed the second button, the breeze blew harder, like a storm wind. When she pushed the third button, it lifted the pillows and even Jewel up with the force of a hurricane. Clinging to the solid bed, she reached over and pressed the fifth button. A compartment opened in the wall and the bed rolled into it, the door closing behind it, hiding the Sparrow in darkness.

"Olly olly sparrow-free!" he called out. He heard a knock from the wall where his bed should be.

"Genie!" came a muffled cry from behind the wall. Genie pressed the fifth button and only smirked at Jewel's tossed hair.

"You played with the buttons." he stated flatly

"Just give me a bath already." Jewel said. Genie snapped his fingers. In a puff of blue smoke, Jewel and Genie appeared in front of a small pool that had a golden statue of Genie's face hanging next to it. Jewel looked down at herself and saw that her pants had been extremely shortened to almost being non-existent, her golden manacles and hair tie were gone, along with the choker, and the straps on her brazier moved onto her shoulders. In short, her outfit became a bikini.

"Genie, why am I wearing this?" Jewel asked

"What you don't like your swimwear? Fine." Genie snapped his fingers. The only things Jewel was wearing were a white towel around her body and another wrapped on her head. Genie snapped his fingers again and he wore the same thing when the two appeared in the pool.

"Genie, I... I... Oh, this feels good..." Jewel said, relaxing in the calming warm waters. Genie snapped his fingers and a mud mask was spread over his and Jewels faces and small cucumber slices were added over their eyes.

"What's this?" she asked

"A mud mask that'll help cleanse your pores, and the cucumbers!" Genie said."Do you know what the cucumbers do?"

"What do the cucumbers do?" Jewel asked

"Nothing." Genie said plucking off on of his cucumber slices and throwing it into his mouth and eating it.

"Genie, why do you call all of this an itty-bitty living space? It's _huge!_" Jewel asked holding her arms out for emphasis.

"Time moves differently here." Genie said. "What could be hours here, can really be minutes outside. After being trapped for ten thousand years, imagine how that feels when time is longer in here."

"Oh." Jewel said

"And besides," Genie said, flying out of the water and throwing off his towels, "after all the time I've been trapped here, everything here is smaller than the big world outside, where truly anything can happen!"

"Hm." Jewel said, understanding his view.

"Well enough of that." Genie said closing and opening his hand. Sparkles shined in it. He blew them at Jewel. They shined around her and lifted her out of the pool. Then in a puff of blue smoke, she wore a bathrobe over her 'Jolie' outfit.

"Follow me," Genie said, "I want to show you something."

* * *

The artists and the paintings I took, er... _borrowed_ without permission, are as follows: Troupe De Mele Elegantine by Toulouse-Lautrec, Sunday in the park by George Seurat, The Scream by Edvard Minch, Campbell soup can by Andy Warhol, The Persistence of Time by Salvador Dali, and School Room Door Varanasi India by Sandra Hansen.


	45. Marks of Treachery

Chapter 45

Genie took her into a room with a large couch and a big black thing facing it. Genie sat on the couch and patted his hand on the cushion next to him.

"Take a load off!" he said picking up a small black box with his other hand. Jewel took her seat and Genie pressed a button on the small box. The larger black box lit up and images appeared on it.

"What is that?" Jewel asked, astounded

"It's called a T.V." Genie said. "It's going to be _HUGE _in the future." He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. "I think I'm going to need a real bath. Watch this for me." He pressed a button and the image on the T.V showed Aladdin and Jasmine, only they were moving incredibly slower.

"What is this?" Jewel asked

"This is what's happening outside my lamp in real time." Genie said. Then a thought struck Jewel.

"Genie!" she yelled jumping off the couch. She then ran to the closest golden wall and began rubbing it with both her hands.

"I'm rubbing your lamp!" Jewel said. "You have to grant my wish!"

"Fine." Genie said, obviously annoyed. "Just make it quick."

"Well, I wish..." Jewel started

_Alright, think._ she thought. _I want to understand all different languages on this planet, but I don't want to keep it with me like a curse. It needs to be removable like..._

"I wish for a necklace that when worn, I can speak in any language on Earth and understand Animals, too." Jewel wished. Genie snapped his fingers, making sparkles appear around his hand. He spun his hand around and then flung whatever he spun at Jewel. She caught the necklace and was surprised at how simple its design was. It was a red flat round jewel on a black cord.

"Watch the T.V." Genie said, pointing at the large black box. "Bath time for Genie."

"Have a good time." Jewel said, waving him off before jumping on the couch and focusing on the slow happenings on the T.V. After some time, she wandered back into the kitchen to get another cherry popsicle. She then picked up four purple popsicles that tasted like grapes and laid back on the couch. The slow moving sight of Aladdin and Jasmine together made Jewel doze off. She awoke covered in cherry and grape popsicles when she slid off the couch.

"Ow." she said rubbing her head. "How long has Genie been gone?" She yawned and stretched her arms, feeling like she slept a whole night. She took off her bathrobe and glanced back at the T.V. She did a double take when she saw it. Aladdin was chained and gagged underwater trying to swim for the lamp.

"No. No no no no!" She yelled running to the T.V. "Aladdin!" She took off down the way Genie left trying to find the bathroom. She banged on every door she saw and yelled for Genie. After her failed efforts, she spun around and went to the entrance hall. She looked up at the hole where she and Genie came through. It seemed as high as the mast on the Pearl.

"Aladdin, hang on." Jewel said. There were small indentations in the wall that linked to former a line and triangle pattern. She grabbed the closest one and started climbing. It was hard and high. She lost her grip and fell back on the pile of pillows. She climbed out of them and pounded her fists.

"Genie! Aladdin needs help!" Jewel yelled. There was a strange sound suddenly, like something squeaky being rubbed. Water poured out of the lamp's entrance like a rushing waterfall, then water flowed down the halls to Jewel. She spun when she was submerged in water and couldn't breathe. She noticed her surroundings weren't the inside of the lamp and saw Aladdin passing out under water. Genie had bubbles around him and held a rubber ducky.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." Genie said squeaking the duck. "Hello." Jewel waved her arms frantically pointing at the unconcious Aladdin.

"Al? Al!" Genie said waving his arms in front of Aladdin. "Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one!" He grabbed Aladdin's shoulders. "I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Genie I want you to save my life.' Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin!" Jewel looked up at the far off surface when Genie shook aladdin. His head bobbed up before falling down like a nod.

"I'll take that as a yes." Genie said, his head turning into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" He turned into a submarine and babbled something in German before picking up the two and flying out of the water, leaving behind a water spout that faded once they were safe on a cliff over the waters below. Aladdin woke up and coughed out water, Jewel doing the same.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Genie said

"I tried yelling for you!" Jewel said wringing out her hair and taking off her bathrobe.

"Genie, I-uh, I-uh..." Aladdin said, unsure of how to say it. He walked up to the large blue man and hugged him.

"Thanks, Genie." he said

"Oh, Al." Genie said putting Aladdin on his shoulders, Jewel climbing on behind him. "I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid." Genie gave Aladdin his lamp before he flew back to the palace. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

"What does that mean?" Jewel asked

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it." Genie said. "Speaking of which." Genie snapped his fingers and Jewel veil appeared on her face once more.

"Thanks Genie." Jewel said. She looked down and watched the world pass beneath them as they flew. She held her arms out and smiled, closing her eyes. She started falling back, but Aladdin grabbed her sash and pulled her out of her fantasy and back behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine." Jewel replied, "But what happened?"

"I was ambushed a group of guards... And Jafar." Aladdin said, not hiding the venom in his voice when he spoke the vizier's name. They flew in front of Jasmine's room. Aladdin got off and Jewel slid off as well. Genie flew back into his lamp. Aladdin kept it in his turban at his side. They could hear voices talking in Jasmine's room.

"I have chosen a husband for you." came the Sultan's voice. Aladdin moved closer to the curtains while Jewel ran to the other side moving into the curtains, sneaking closer to the people talking.

"What?" Jasmine asked

"You will wed Jafar." The Sultan said. Jewel reached a part of the curtains where there was an opening. She was near Jasmine's mirror and could see her, Sultan, and Jafar in the room. Jasmine gasped at her fathers news.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife." Jafar said, taking Jasmine's hand, intending to kiss it.

"I will never marry you." Jasmine said walking to her father. "Father, I choose Prince Ali!"

"Prince Ali left!" Jafar said

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar!" Aladdin said, making an entrance.

"Prince Ali!" Jasmine said. Jafar gasped.

"How in the he-" Iago started, "-uh, awk!"

"While I was here protecting the princess's valuables," Jewel said coming out of her hiding spot, "I heard a yell from below and saw a group of men taking away my prince."

"My, bandits in the palace?" Jafar said, smoothly.

"_YOU_ were among them, sir." Jewel said, pulling out her sword and pointing at Jafar.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar!" Aladdin said walking to the vizier and pointing at him. "You tried to have me killed."

"What?" Jafar said, moving to the Sultan. "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying." He brought his staff closer to the Sultan's face. The gems in the snakes eyes glowing an eerie color.

"Obviously... lying." Sultan said, in a trance. Aladdin noticed and looked at Jewel. She nodded at the staff.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Jasmine said, taking her father's shoulders.

"I know what's wrong!" Aladdin said snatching the staff out of Jafar's hands and slamming the snake head on the ground. There was a small explosion and Jafar flinched, only making Jewel smirk when she put her sword away.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" Sultan said coming out from under the spell.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Aladdin said, giving the Sultan the staff. He was outraged.

"What? Jafar?" Sultan said, angered. "You, you traitor!" Everybody advanced on the vizier.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." Jafar said, trying to get out of this mess. The Sultan yelled for guards as the parrot talked to Jafar.

"Well, that's it, we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Iago said

"And here I thought monkeys were evil and parrots were good." Jewel said. Jafar made a move to Aladdin's turban, but was suddenly grabbed by two guards.

"Arrest Jafar at once." Sultan said. Jafar pulled a vial with a pink liquid inside from out of his cloak.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Jafar yelled before throwing the vial to the ground, making a large puff of smoke. Jewel ran into it to grab him, but only slid on the ground. The smoke faded and the guards and Jewel were the only ones standing. Jafar was nowhere to be seen.

"Find him, search everywhere!" Sultan ordered the guards. They drew there swords and ran out of the room. Aladdin asked Jasmine if she was okay and the two leaned in to kiss.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor," Sultan said, walking in between the two, "plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-"

"You're majesty." Jewel said pointing at Jasmine and Aladdin holding each other. Sultan was stunned.

"Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" Sultan said, surprised and happy. "Ha ha! Praise Allah!" He grabbed Aladdin and held his face. "You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't. I'll leave that to my- You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you, my boy, will become Sultan!"

"Sultan?" Aladdin asked

"Yes," Sultan said, "a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Aladdin seemed to have gotten nervous as Sultan talked. Jewel noticed.

"Sir, my prince is tired from today." Jewel said, gently pulling Aladdin from Jasmine.

"Of course, of course!" Sultan said. "Go and rest! Sleep well, prince Ali and lady Jolie!"


	46. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 46

Morning came in Agrabah. Jewel awoke and took out her new necklace, putting it on and walking up to Abu.

"So, how are you doing?" Jewel asked.

"What do you care, you don't like me, and I don't like you." Abu said grumpily, turning around.

"Hey, I had a bad experience with monkey's, alright?" Jewel said. Abu quickly spun around to face her, surprised.

"What?" he asked

"What?" Jewel asked, slightly surprised. It dawned on her. She was able to understand and speak to Abu.

"My wish worked." Jewel said, looking at her necklace. "It worked!" She hugged Abu's trunk. "I wished to understand animals and every language on Earth, and I can!" Jewel jumped in the air and ran to Carpet.

"Can you speak?" Jewel asked. Carpet moved his tassels and seemed to tilt his non-existent head. Carpet couldn't speak, so Jewel wouldn't be able to ever understand when he spoke. She already was able to figure out what he was trying to say anyway.

"Can I have a fly?" Jewel asked. Carpet jumped up and flew in front of her. Jewel jumped on and held on as he flew over Agrabah. The morning glow kissed the small city and made it shine. People were slowly emerging from their homes, some moving carts in the marketplace, some dancing to earn money. They flew threw the lines of clothes hanging out to dry. Jewel got caught once, but then let go. She was caught by carpet and the two soared into the palace's lush garden. They passed many beautiful plants.

"Stop!" Jewel said jumping off when Carpet stopped. Jewel looked at a rose bush. The flowers were all in bloom, their red petals having dew on them. Jewel took one of her shurikens and sliced two flowers off. One of them she put in her magic bag, the other she held as she sat back on Carpet.

"Lets go back to Aladdin. He should be waking up now." Jewel said. During the flight, she carefully took the thorns off the flower, cutting them off with her blade. When she was sure they were gone, she put it in her hair, just when she reached Aladdin's window. Abu was there, looking down at his friend. Jewel got off of carpet and stood on the sill to get a better view. He seemed to have a cloud over his head.

"Still upset?" she asked Abu The monkey turned elephant nodded his head sadly.

"Sultan? They want me to be sultan?" Aladdin said, still surprised by what happened last night.

"Good morning Aladdin!" Jewel called out. Genie came out of his lamp.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Genie proclaimed before turning into a one-man band. Aladdin payed him no mind and walked to the large pillow. Genie stopped and scratched his head. He then flew up to Aladdin and formed a rectangle with his hands in front of Aladdin.

"Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Genie asked. Aladdin looked at him, then walked away sadly to the pillow. He fell on it and sighed.

"Aladdin, are you okay?" Jewel asked

"Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie.'" Genie said, wearing half moon spectacles and holding an 'Aladdin' script, "Anytime."

"Genie... I can't." Aladdin said

"Sure you can. You just go 'Genie, I wish you free.'" Genie grabbed Aladdin's head and used it like a puppet to say what he said. Aladdin pulled away.

"I'm serious!" Aladdin said, Genie backing off. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me sultan! _No_, They want to make 'Prince Ali' sultan! Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!" Genie said

"Because of you!" Aladdin said, poking Genie in the chest. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her."

"If she truly loves you, she'll understand, Aladdin." Jewel said

"But what if she doesn't?" Aladdin yelled. "What if she only sees me as a street rat? Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

"Aladdin." Jewel said quietly.

"Hey, I understand." Genie said sarcastically as he floated into his lamp. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He said master in disgust and vanished into his lamp.

"It's wrong to go against your promise Aladdin." Jewel said

"I know." Aladdin sighed and picked up Genie's lamp.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Aladdin said, before a tongue came out of the spout and raspberried him. "Well, fine!" Aladdin grabbed a small pillow and slammed it over the lamp. "Then just stay in there!"

"Aladdin!" Abu said. Aladdin looked at his friends at the window.

"What are you guys looking at?" He asked angrily. Abu was hurt. They all were.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. If you'll excuse me, prince Ali." Jewel said, frustrated with Aladdin's attitude. Jewel stepped back onto Carpet.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't- wait, c'mon." Aladdin said as his friends deserted him. Jewel leaned back and layed down on Carpet as he flew.

"How can Aladdin be so thick?" Jewel said. "I thought he was going to be different from all the guys I've seen and helped. A one of a kind guy." Jewel sighed and sat up, sitting cross legged. "I guess all guys are the same."

"He's having a hard time." Abu said

"I've seen guys with worse problems! I've _Gone _through worse problems, but I'm here! I'm fine!" Jewel said looking down at the monkey elephant. "As soon as he realizes that the only way to see if his love for Jasmine is true is to tell her the truth, I'll take it back."

"But it is meant to be, isn't it?" Abu asked. Jewel pulled on Carpet to make him lower to Abu's back.

"Maybe. I haven't seen them together. Some of the guys I've helped didn't have the happily ever after in story books." Jewel said. "Only time will tell." She looked down at her necklace before she took it off and deposited it in her bag. She leaned back on her arms, looking down at some of the people they passed. Abu looked back at her, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Jewel said, knowing that she didn't need her necklace to understand the look he gave her. They turned down a street and saw a whole giant crowd of people gathered around the entrance to the palace. People were still running past them to get a glimpse of what appeared to be the sultan as he made an anouncement.

"People of Agrabah!" he yelled. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

"Think we should get a closer view?" Jewel asked. Abu shook his head, still upset with the way Aladdin treated them.

"Alright. Lets go that way." Jewel said pointing forward. They passed a few buildings and still saw crowds of people trying to see the Sultan. They cheered loudly when they saw "prince Ababwah". The trio just rolled whatever their eyes at them. The sky went dark with ominous clouds swirling over Agrabah.

"What the bugger?" Jewel asked. People around them ran screaming. A sharp whistle broke through their screams. Everyone turned and saw A dark Genie lifting up the palace.

"Oh my God." Jewel said, shocked. Carpet flew forward to where Aladdin was.

"What's happening?" Jewel asked over the roaring winds.

"Jafar got the lamp!" Aladdin said

"What? You didn't take it with you? Aladdin!" Jewel yelled. They flew up to Genie as he raised the palace over his head.

"Genie!" Aladdin yelled, "No!"

"Sorry kid," he said, placing the palace on a large cliff, "I've got a new master now." Aladdin shook his head in disbelief.

"We have to get the lamp!" Jewel said, shaking Aladdin to get his attention. Below them, she could see Sultan in boxers, Jasmine right next to him, and in front of them were Jafar and Iago, wearing what looked like Sultan's clothes tailored just for him. He turned to Genie.

"Genie! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" he commanded. Aladdin and Jewel flew up to Genie's hand to try moving it as he pointed to Jafar and covered his eyes with his other hand.

"Genie!" Aladdin yelled, trying to move Genie's finger. "No!" When the magic shot from his finger, Jewel and Aladdin were thrown back. Aladdin landed safely on carpet, Jewel kept falling. Aladdin moved to follow her and catch her, but changed direction to save Jasmine. So Jewel fell. She crashed through many awnings before bouncing off the last one and landing face first on the ground. She carefully lifted herself up off the ground and ran towards the palace. The people running to get away made her venture difficult. She climbed up to the top of the palace gates where everyone was.

"Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!" Jafar shouted

"Or should I say Aladdin!" Iago said. Jewel's eyes grew wide as Jafar changed Aladdin's outfit into the one she first met him in. Jasmine couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Ali." She said, surprised. Aladdin ran up to her to explain himself. Jafar pushed him away and shot a beam of light from his new staff at Abu, who was running to the rescue, but then was turned back into a monkey.

"So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin." Jafar said, "Just a con, take it from me." He made a crimson tornado swirl around Aladdin. Jewel looked at Aladdin, then back at the defenseless Jasmine and Sultan. The tornado turned into smoke and carried him into a tower Genie was next to. Jewel ran to Jasmine and Sultan, sword out and ready. With a swing of his staff, the tower lifted off and flew in the air.

"Farewell!" Jafar yelled

"Good-bye, seeya!" Iago added

"Ex-Prince Ali!" Jafar said turning to the three and cackling evilly. Although she didn't show it, Jewel was scared out of her wits.


	47. Hello, Dolly

Chapter 47

"Now that Prince Ali has been unmasked," Jafar said, floating closer to the ground, "who are you, really, Ms. Jolie?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Jewel yelled. Jafar sneered at her.

"Impudent little brat!" he yelled, shooting a red ray at her with his staff. Jewel was unable to move as the red light enveloped her. She tried moving, but remained floating with her arms and legs spread out.

"May I ask the question again?" Jafar asked, sounding polite with a hint of venom to his voice. He was down by Jewel and lifted her head with his staff to look at her in the eyes. She glared at him, before spitting in his face. He yelled in outrage and made Jewel fly backwards through a wall. She was still covered in the red light, but she was able to fall to the ground and rub her head.

"Ooowww." she moaned. She was dragged forward and thrown in the air, before face planting on the ground. The light made her stay there in the position she made impact with the ground.

"Well, girl?" Jafar asked, stepping on her hand. "I'm waiting." He rubbed his heel into Jewel's hand. She was crying out in pain.

"Jafar stop it!" Jasmine yelled. She ran over to him and pulled at his arm. He turned and slapped her face. She fell and Sultan ran to her.

"Jasmine!" he said

"J-ew-el." came a soft voice.

"What was that?" Jafar asked, turning back to Jewel as she started to get up off of the ground

"Jewel." Jewel said, a fire burning in her, "My name is Jewel. Jewel Oceanis Sparrow." Her entire body felt on fire as she pushed herself an finally stood up. "And I am not afraid of you."

"So Aladdin was Ali, and Jewel was Jolie." Iago said, landing on Jafar's shoulder.

"How uncreative." Jafar sighed. The red light on Jewel swirled and wrapped itself around her, winding and unwinding, before fading into smoke above her. Jewel looked down and saw that she was in her normal clothes. Jasmine and Sultan were surprised.

"What kinda clothes are those?" Iago asked

"Pirate clothes." Jewel said, looked to the evil sorcerer. "I'm a pirate. Perhaps you've heard of us. Famous for pillaging, plundering, rifling, and looting. However... I'm a little ashamed at the deaths caused by pirates... But for you... I'll make an exception" Jewel pulled out her sword and ran at Jafar. He held out his staff. Jewel was covered in the red light again and couldn't move.

"Ah, bugger." she said

"A shame it is that a child like you is reduced to thievery on the high seas." Jafar said, holding Jewel's face in his hand. "But with those clothes... you make me think of a doll. A small doll beggar children love to play with." The light around Jewel darkened until it was a crimson cloud. Jafar cackled evilly. Fire ripped through Jewel's limbs, spreading to her entire body. She screamed in pain and felt every fiber of her being forcefully changed into something other than flesh and bone. Jewel fell to the ground. She shook her head and looked around her and noticed a big difference. Everything was bigger than her.

"What the bugger happened to me?" Jewel yelled. She looked down at herself. Her entire body was made out of cloth. Her hair was made of black thread. Her eyes were large brown buttons.

"Holy bugger!" Jewel screamed

"Jewel" Jasmine yelled

"Huh?" Jewel asked, looking over at the princess. She was suddenly lifted off the ground from behind her.

"AAH! Let me go!" she screamed

"I don't think even a doll could survive the fall... Doll." Iago said. Jewel looked down. Everything seemed higher than before.

"That was not funny. Oh dear god." Jewel mumbled, pulling her legs up.

"I think it's time we departed to my throne room." Jafar said. Red smoke surrounded the group below Jewel and Iago. When it faded they were gone. Iago started flying towards the palace.

"Jeez, you're not a struggler." Iago commented

"Not when I feel like a drop that far could kill me." Jewel replied. They flew into the palace. Jewel was surprised by the change. What once was a soft throne room was now filled with cobra statues baring their fangs, red tiles replacing all the blues.

"Whoa." Jewel whispered. She was dropped to the floor and Iago flew next to Jafar, sitting on a pedestal, he made for him. When she landed, she didn't feel any pain. She looked around and noticed nobody looking at her. She ran behind a pillar and kept to the shadows. She watched as Jafar talked to Jasmine and Sultan. Every chance she saw fit, she would run to the next pillar. She kept her eyes on what she was sneaking towards: the lamp. Jafar had his back turned towards it. Jewel moved behind the pedestal it was on. All she had to do was climb on top, rub it, make a wish, and poof! No more Jafar.

Unfortunately, only part of her plan was carried out. Jewel reached the top, but then Jafar spun around with his staff aimed at her. The red light pinned her to the wall, making her unable to move. He walked up to her, smirking.

"And I thought you would sit still until I got to you." he said. She floated to him, struggling against the magic that her her afloat, actually spinning upside down, unable to regain her former position.

"Let me go! Let them go!" Jewel pointed at Jasmine and Sultan. "Let Genie go too!"

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon!" Iago laughed

"He's right." Jafar said, "Hm, your name is Sparrow, correct?"

"Why does that matter?" Jewel asked. She crossed her arms.

"It might explain why you can't sit still." Jafar moved his staff to throw Jewel to the ceiling. "To keep a sparrow still, you need a cage." Around her formed a cage. She fell and bounced up on it. It grew larger and seemed to occupy most of the air space in the throne room. The bars were close together, so she couldn't squeeze through them. She pulled and pushed on them all though. They all remained firm in place. Sighing in defeat, she sat down, her back against the bars. She wriggled for a moment, feeling something wrong. She looked behind her, and saw that her bag shrank too.

She opened it up and found sharp, small knives to throw at Jafar. She attempted killing Jafar, but throwing on, but it just hit Iago's wing instead.

"AAAAH! What was that?" He yelled. Jafar pulled it out and glared at Jewel.

"Oops." Jewel said, holding her bag close, looking down at them.

"Slave, take that away from her." Jafar commanded. Jewel moved away from the bars and didn't see behind her.

"Sorry to do this Jewel." Genie said, surprising her. He grabbed Jewel's bag and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jewel made a grab for him, but missed. She looked down and saw Genie holding her bag, and it was normal sized. He looked up at her sadly before looking away and putting her bag down.


	48. A Battle of Epic Proportionsssss

Chapter 48

Jewel sat with her back against the cage's bars, holding onto her legs. No matter what, she could see a way out of this mess. She was going to be stuck as a caged up doll forever.

_Brilliant Jewel. You should have just left well enough alone, but no! You had to get yourself involved! God, how stupid can you be! _She thought as she clenched her button eyes shut, wishing she could cry. She couldn't believe that she, Jewel Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate of the Caribbean, sailor of the Black Pearl, was admitting defeat to a vizier and parrot. It couldn't get worse. Jasmine yelled below her.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Jafar, leave him alone!" Jewel turned herself around to look down at them. She couldn't see much, but she could hear everything they said.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine." Jafar said, "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He paused, something held out in front of him. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

"Never!" Jasmine said, throwing something at Jafar. He yelled out in anger.

"I'll teach you some respect!" Jafar said, standing. Jasmine fell. "No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me." Jasmine gasped at the request. Jewel was absolutely disgusted. She walked away from that side of the cage.

"Ah, master," Genie said as Buckley again, "there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-"

"Don't talk back to me, you big blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Jafar yelled

"Jafar," Jasmine said in a tone nobody had heard before, "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

"What?" Jewel said to herself. Now, she felt like throwing up. She went to the bars and looked down at them. Genie's jaw was hanging low next to Jafar.

"That's better." he said, pulling Genie's jaw down before it wound itself up like a shade. "Now, _pussycat_, tell me more about...myself."

"Pussycat?" Jewel said. She looked down at Genie and suddenly heard a small crash behind her. She spun around and saw Abu and Carpet.

"Abu?" Jewel said, making sure her volume was low. Abu pulled out a pick and unlocked the cage. Jewel ran up to him and gave the monkey a hug once she was freed. Being half his size, she wasn't afraid of hurting him. He seemed to say something looking down at her.

"Please don't ask." Jewel said, having a good feeling what he was curious about. She let go of him and jumped onto Carpet. Abu was right behind her.

"Where's Aladdin?" she asked. Abu pointed to where Aladdin was zipping Genie's mouth closed and sneaking off behind the curtains. Jewel surveyed the grounds. Iago was a problem. From his position, he could see Aladdin going for the lamp.

"Get us over to Iago." Jewel pointed and whispered. They silently flew over to the oblivious parrot.

"Go on." Jafar said. Jasmine walked up to him and leaned against his shoulders.

"And your beard... is so... twisted!" Her hands were out of Jafar's image, so he didn't see the motion for Aladdin to get the lamp. Iago saw him though.

"Jaf-mmmmmm!" Iago almost yelled. Abu and Jewel grabbed onto him and kept his beak shut. The task was easier said than done, as Iago was thrashing around to be freed.

"And the street rat?" Jafar asked

"What street rat?" Jasmine responded. Jewel was thrown off the bird, but noticed the metal bowl of fruit getting too close to the edge. She grabbed for it, but it fell and clattered to the ground.

"Oh bugger!" she whispered. Jafar started to turn to look, but Jasmine pulled him back into a long kiss. Iago winced at the sight, while Abu said a monkey version of 'yuck'.

"I think I'm going to throw up now." Jewel said, staring in horror.

"That was-" Jafar paused. He focused on Jasmine's tiara. As if he could see something in it. He did. It was Aladdin's reflection reaching for the lamp.

"You!" He yelled, spinning around to zap Aladdin to the wall with his staff, "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Jasmine rushed the sorcerer, grabbing his staff. Jafar threw her to the ground. Jewel let go of Iago and ran over to where Genie left her bag.

"Get the lamp!" Aladdin yelled. Jewel grabbed her bag and began dragging it to where the lamp was.

"No!" Jafar yelled, pushing Aladdin away. He aimed his staff at Jasmine just as she was grabbing the lamp and zapped her.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess! Your time is up!" Jafar yelled. A giant hourglass appeared around Jasmine. She put her hands against the glass and looked out at Aladdin.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said

"Oh, nice shot, Jaf-" Iago said, before he was knocked out by Abu. Jewel stopped before the lamp and Jafar saw her. She reached into her bag.

"Please let me find something useful!" She said, grabbing hold of something heavy and big.

"Here's something shocking for you Sparrow!" Jafar zapped lightning at Jewel, but she suddenly pulled out a giant shield from the bag. It blocked the lightning, but sent Jewel flying back with the shield. It scooted along the ground before stopping slowly.

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar yelled, zapping Abu. He was turned into a toy monkey. This made Jewel angry. She felt the tiled floor.

"Abu!" Aladdin yelled. Jewel jumped off of the shield and ran before jumping and sliding on the floor on her stomach. She saw Carpet grab the lamp before Jafar zapped him.

"Things are unraveling fast, now boy." Jafar yelled. Carpet unraveled into nothing but a pile of string, the lamp falling on top.

"Carpet!" Jewel yelled as she continued sliding to the lamp.

"Get the point?" Jafar asked. Aladdin reached an arm out and stopped Jewel before a sword cut off her head. Aladdin reached through the swords for the lamp. Jewel stood and ran through them to grab it. Jafar picked it up and walked out of the sword circle. Aladdin pulled one out of the ground and held it up, ready to strike Jafar down.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Jafar yelled out. He breathed fire on the swords. Aladdin and Jewel were surrounded by a ring of fire. Jafar cackled evilly. Jewel clung to Aladdin's ankle.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aladdin challenged

"A snake, am I?" Jafar asked, walking through the fire. "Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnake-like I can be!" He smiled broadly. He stuck his tongue out like a snake. His clothes combined with him and he grew into a giant cobra. The ring of fire became part of his body.

"Oh bugger." Jewel said, her button eyes seeming to grow twice their size. Jafar tried striking at Aladdin. He kept dodging, jumping out of the way. The third time he did, Aladdin sliced at his mouth with his sword.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake, stick that sword into that snake!" Said a group of Genie cheerleaders that alternated between wearing a sweater with an A on it and a sweater that had a J on it.

"You stay out of thissss!" Jafar hissed at him. Genie waved a small black flag with a J on it.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man," he said weakly, "if he can't do it, _**GREAT!**_" Jewel pulled at Aladdin's pants and pointed to Jasmine's hourglass. He understood, although she didn't speak a word. The two ran for the hourglass, but Jafar blocked their path and threw them away. Aladdin lost his sword but Jewel, had hers, although it was reduced to the size of a needle.

"Go get your sword!" Jewel yelled as she made a mad dash at Jafar with her needle sword. She plunged it into Jafar. He looked away from Aladdin to glare at her.

"Isss that all?" He asked, only feeling a slight prick.

"It's only the beginning." Jewel jumped off, but he caught her with his tail and threw her into a wall, head first. She fell to the ground, a little dizzy.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled. Jewel watched Aladdin jump onto a large gem and slide across the floor. Jafar was following behind him. She took this chance to run over to Jasmine's hourglass. She banged on it as hard as she could. She grabbed two gems and started using them to pound on the glass. It didn't even scratch the surface. There was a loud scream from Jafar. Jewel spun around and Aladdin ran toward them, grabbing a chunk of the ceiling along the way.

"Hang on, Jasmine!" He yelled, his make-shift club raised to break the glass. Jafar grabbed onto the two with his coils.

"I hate snakes!" Jewel cried out. Jafar laughed evilly and looked down at them.

"You little fools! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" Jafar said

"This isn't over yet!" Aladdin yelled

"Yeah!" Jewel agreed

"Is it now? You, girl, are nothing but a doll. And without the genie, boy, you're nothing!" Jafar growled, or hissed. Aladdin looked over at Genie. Jewel could almost see the wheels turning.

"The genie." Aladdin said. "The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What!" Jafar yelled

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Aladdin yelled back.

"What are you saying?" Jewel whispered

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked, fear in his voice.

"Face it, Jafar, you're still just second best!" Aladdin said

"You're right!" Jafar said, seeing the logic. "His power does exceed my own! But not for long!"

"We're doomed." Jewel said. Jafar looked away from them and moved towards Genie.

"The boy is crazy." Genie laughed. "He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." he turned his hand into a snake puppet and used it to punch his head. He tried to get out of the situation. It didn't work unfortunately.

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Jafar commanded

"This should work." Aladdin whispered

"Your plan to kill us all, you mean?" Jewel asked. She was not liking where this plan was going at all. She tried to think of what Jack would do, but nothing came.

"All right," Genie said, reluctantly, "your wish is my command. Way to go, Al." He put one hand over his eyes and pointed the other one at Jafar. With a zap, Jafar's snake form began to dissipate and his red genie form began to rise up.

"Yes! Yes!" Jafar said, rising up still. The snake tail that held Jewel and Aladdin turned into smoke, letting the two fall to the ground. Aladdin took this moment to run over to Jasmine's hourglass and break it. She and the sand fell out.

"The power! The absolute power!" Jafar said, crashing through the ceiling. There was a large windstorm in the room. Jasmine and Aladdin held onto eachother. Jewel tried to walk through the wind to reach Aladdin's pants. She held on as her body was lifted in the air.

"What have you done?" Jasmine asked over the wind.

"Trust me!" Aladdin said. He looked around the floor. Jewel followed his gaze until she saw what he found: a black lamp with Jafar's smoke tail leading into it.

"I got it!" Jewel yelled. She tried to jump for it, but the wind picked her up. Aladdin caught her and stood over the lamp.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar yelled. He was so busy conjuring in the skies, that he did not notice a single thing that happened below him.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" Aladdin yelled up to him. Jafar looked down at him questioningly. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Golden manacles appeared on his wrists.

"What?" Jafar yelled

"And everything that goes with it!" Aladdin held up Jafar's lamp. Jewel grabbing onto it to not fall.

"No! No!" Jafar yelled as he was being sucked into the lamp.

"**_Phenomenal cosmic power!_**" Jewel yelled. Jafar grabbed onto Iago and began pulling him with him. The two were finally in the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space." Aladdin added

"Al, you little genius, you!" Genie said. One by one, the spells cast by Jafar began to break. Abu returned to his normal monkey self. Carpet re-raveled and flew up to hug Abu. Rajah jumped into Sultan's arms before the spell on him, Jasmine, and Sultan were broken. Sultan fell back when Rajah returned to normal size. Jewel sparkled in Aladdin's hands and turned back into a normal human in Aladdin's arms. She looked back at Jasmine then at Aladdin.

"This could be awkward." She said climbing out of his grasp. The entire palace sparkled and returned to where it was in Agrabah.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Jafar yelled inside the lamp.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Iago yelled back. Aladdin rolled his eyes and looked to Genie.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Jafar yelled once more.

"Allow me." Genie said. He went to the balcony and grew ten times his own size. He wore a baseball cap on his head.

"Ten-thousand years in the cave of wonders ought to chill him out!" he said, winding up his arms to throw the lamp. But he stopped and held his palm flat, flicking it far into the desert.

"It's good to be skin and bones again." Jewel said, looking down at herself. Abu climbed onto her shoulder and chattered as he rubbed against her face. "I'm glad you're back too!"


	49. FREEDOOOOOOM! not

Chapter 49

Jasmine walked over to Aladdin. They clasped both their hands and looked at each other.

"Aaaw." Jewel commented. Aladdin glanced at her and chuckled. Jasmine did the same. But when they looked at one another, there was sadness in their eyes.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Aladdin said

"I know why you did." Jasmine said

"Well, I guess... this... is goodbye?" Aladdin said. A giant Genie looked around the corner of the balcony, surprised at what he was hearing. So was Jewel.

"What?" she said, looking from the scene to Genie, "No! This can't be right."

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you." Jasmine said

"There has to be something. A loophole, or... Something." Jewel said, before slumping her shoulders in defeat. Genie wiped a tear away.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." Genie said

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Aladdin asked, surprised at Genie's words.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude." Genie shrugged before pushing Aladdin and Jasmine closer to each other. "This is _love._" He shrank down and stood by Jasmine. "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years." He appeared at Aladdin's side. "Believe me, I know. I've looked."

"So you can travel through time, too?" Jewel asked. Genie looked over at her and nodded with a large grin on his face before turning back to Aladdin.

"Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not." Aladdin said. Jewel tilted her head to the side and smiled a small smile.

"I understand." Jasmine said. Aladdin turned to Genie and held out the lamp.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom." Aladdin said

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?" Genie said, shocked. Aladdin held up the lamp.

"Genie, you're free!" Aladdin said. The lamp shined and floated out of Aladdin's hands. Smoke came out of t and whirled around Genie. He stretched his arms out and the smoke suddenly vanished. Two blue legs with red shoes were where Genie's smoke tail was. The shackles around his wrist came off and disappeared. The lamp stopped glowing and clattered to the ground. Genie picked it up and looked at it. He couldn't believe it.

"Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." he said, before quickly handing his lamp to Jewel. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile." Jewel said

"No way!" Genie yelled in Jewel's face. He laughed hysterically before bouncing around the balcony. Whatever he hit lit up, like he was in a pinball game.

"Oh does that feel good!" He said, stopping and shaking hands with Carpet and Abu. "I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" Genie flew up and began packing a suitcase. He stopped when he looked down at Aladdin.

"Genie, I'm- I'm gonna miss you." he said

"Me too, Al." Genie floated down and put his hands on Aladdin's shoulders. "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." the two embraced each other before Sultan stepped forward.

"That's right!" Sultan said. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"I'll say." Jewel mumbled

"Father?" Jasmine asked

"Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Sultan said.

"Why didn't you think of that befo-" Jewel started

"Him!" Jasmine said, running into Aladdin's arms. "I choose... I choose you, Aladdin."

"Heh. Call me Al." Aladdin said. The two were about to kiss, before Genie ruined the moment. He grabbed hold of them while wearing a hawaiian shirt, a Goofy hat, with golf clubs in a sack on his back.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug!" Genie grew two extra arms to pull Sultan, Rajah, Abu, Carpet, and Jewel into a hug too. "Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kissed Abu and coughed. "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here!" He shot off into the sky. "Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! Jewel! Seeya around, you pirate you! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!"

"That crazy Genie." Jewel shook her head and laughed. She noticed Abu sitting in front of her with his arms crossed. Jewel rolled her eyes and knelt down to him.

"Alright, I take it back what I said about him. And what I thought about you." she said. He smiled and jumped up onto her shoulder. They both turned and watched Jasmine and Aladdin kissing.

"My work here is done." Jewel smiled. There was a deep resonating "gong" that reverberated in Jewel's bag, catching everyone's attention, making Abu climb off of her and running back to Aladdin. There was a second "gong" when Jewel opened her bag to find what was inside. She pulled out the large hourglass that sent her to Agrabah in the first place by the third "gong".

"How?" Jewel asked, thinking she lost it before. The sand began swirling inside, turning from gold to blue. The lid burst off, the sand twisting around her. She could barely make out the figures of Aladdin and Jasmine running to her.

"Jewel!" Aladdin yelled

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Jewel yelled, reaching through the blue sand. "I'll miss you all!" The sand faded around her, bringing in darkness. Jewel shakily stood before sitting down on a small wooden ship. HER small wooden ship. She was safe, but where she was, she didn't know. The fog was thick.

Jewel yelled, "Hello! Is there anybody out there?" She could barely hear something. One of the most familiar sounds she knew by heart: Water lapping against a wooden hull.

"Hey! HEY!" Jewel yelled, running to the bow and waving her hands. "Is anybody there?" She heard a faint but sudden sound. Then a rush of wind. She quickly hit the deck and covered her head when the cannonball crashed against the hull, thinking is was aimed directly at her.

"I'm alone! I'm alone! Don't shoot please!" Jewel yelled. She stood and waved her hands. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a large white cloth before waving it over her head. "I don't want to fight! Please!" There were orders given. The large ship came into view.

It was a three masted frigate. It had gold yellow paint on it's hull that had been worn to the brown of the wood and, in some parts, a dark gray. Jewel met it's port side, a rope thrown down to her. She picked up her bag, grabbed onto the rope, and was then hauled up onto the deck. From above, her little boat looked even smaller than it was.

"Now!" came a loud yell. Cannons were suddenly all fired onto her boat. Nothing but splinters remained when they stopped, leaving a shocked Jewel. She spun on the dark skinned crew and went to the one wearing what seemed to be an african headdress and gold coins in his ears. his beard was split into four braids, almost reminding her of Jack. As interesting and slightly familiar as this man was, Jewel was too enraged to care about what he looked like.

"You rotten pirate!" She yelled at him. "That was my boat you destroyed! Now how am I to get home." She was then grabbed from the back of her neck and thrown to the deck. She shrieked in surprise. Men piled on top of her. The captain walked in front of her and knelt down.

"Who are you to be sailing in these waters?" he asked

_Dark, African, pirate captain... what was his name again? _Jewel thought, trying to remember.

"Well?" he asked, slapping Jewel across the face.

"Just a lone pirate girl." She said

"Why alone?" He slapped her again.

"Because I want to be." Jewel responded

"Don't you know how dangerous these waters are?" he slapped her twice.

"... I'll answer when you stop hitting me." Jewel growled, glaring up at him. He pulled out a pair of curved clippers. Seeing them sent Jewel's mind reeling. Who was this pirate?

"You'll answer now, or you won't answer ever again." he growled back. Jewel kept staring at the clippers. She had to know who this captain was, but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Speak girl!" He said, grabbing her hair. He pulled her out from under the pile and threw her into the mast. She saw stars when she hit it. Stars... and quite possibly, the identity of this man. Her neck was grabbed and pinned to the mast.

"I know you." Jewel said. Her words were ignored though. She was spun around. Her arms and legs were tied to the mast. The man walked forward with his clippers. One way to figure out who this man now.

"What- What are you going to do with those?" Jewel asked

"You don't talk as much as you should." he said, grabbing Jewel's face in his hand that didn't have the clippers. "Since you don't, I may as well just take your tongue."

_It **is** him! Oh thank god. _Jewel thought.

"Yowe gintlmen jacahd!" Jewel said, though her face was still scrunched up.

"What?" he asked, taking his hand off her face.

"You're Gentleman Jocard. Aren't you?" Jewel asked

"How would you know." He asked lowly.

"Because," Jewel smiled, "I'm Jack Sparrow's daughter." Jocard's eyes grew wide.

"You lie." Jocard said disbelieving.

"Only when I have to, but not now." Jewel said. "I have proof. My right hand, take the glove off." Jocard said something to one of his crew. Out of the corner of her eye Jewel could see him going to where her hand was tied. She felt her glove being taken off.

The man said something to Jocard. He stroked his beard before turning his back to her and nodding to a man with a large looking sword. He walked up to Jewel and raised it before he brought it.


	50. Of Course!

Chapter 50

The ropes binding her arms were cut. Her legs, however remained tied to the mast. Jewel fell flat on her face to the amusement of the crew.

She pushed herself up and scanned the deck for Jocard, but he had gone. The ropes for her legs were _finally_ cut. She got up to her feet and walked around the deck. She was continuously pushed and shoved by the crew, until she was pushed to a door. She turned to walk away from it, but all the men formed a wall.

_No turning back. _Jewel thought turning back to the door. She opened it and was pushed from behind to the ground. The door was closed behind her, the deep laughter of the men coming from behind it.

"Nice hospitality you have Jocard." Jewel grumbled

"I apologize for my men, we usually torture what captives we have." came Jocards voice. Jewel stood and saw the large round table she fell in front of. Jocard was across it, what looked like a small feast in front of him. He held his hand out.

"Please, Miss Sparrow, take a seat." he said. Jewel saw an overturned chair and picked it up. She placed it on the ground and sat at her end of the table. She remained quiet, unsure of what to say in front of the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. From what she heard, he had a tendency to cut people's tongues off at random.

"What is your father doing without you?" Jocard asked

"You know him?" Jewel asked, instantly regretting asking the question.

_Of course he knows him!_ Jewel thought, _They're both pirate lords, they have to know each other. Stupid Jewel asking stupid questions like that!_

"Of course!" Jocard said "Has he not told you about me? Wait..." he stood and went over to Jewel. She sat still as she watched him come to her. He put a hand under her chin to raise her head. He turned her head to the left, to the right, then down. He kept staring at her eyes mostly, but he seemed to examine her thoroughly. He laughed and pulled his hand back.

"You're her, aren't ye?" he asked. "That little baby Jack and Rose had!"

_Huh? _Jewel thought

"Huh?" she said out loud, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you wouldn't remember." Jocard took a seat at his spot. "I used to sail on your fathers crew." He grabbed a plate and began piling food from his feast onto it. "He took you and Rose on board the Pearl for a day to introduce you to the crew, but you were still a young babe. Here." He slid the plate to Jewel. "I used to be the ships cook. I left to become captain of my own ship before the curse." The more he talked, the more Jewel remembered what her mother and father had told her about the pirate lords. At the moment though, she didn't want to talk politics and instead began eating the food in front of her.

"Thank you." Jewel said, pausing in her eating.

"Any child of Jack's is a friend of mine." Jocard said, eating his own food.

_Of course!_ Jewel thought._ Dad helped free him from slavery. The two are on good terms! Perfect!_

"Thank you so much." Jewel said. "I'm hoping I may ask something of you."

"What is it?" Jocard asked, his demeanor turning serious.

"I was hoping you'd be able to make port in Tortuga." Jewel said

"Of course, but..." Jocard said, "daughter of a friend or not, you must prove your worth if you wish to sail on the Ranger, missy." Jewel's smiled dropped, not expecting that.

"How?" she asked

"Nothing terrible, just find what to do that may help my crew." Jocard said

"But..." Jewel started before letting her head fall to the table. She didn't want to work. But perhaps there is something she can do that doesn't involve too much work.

"Why don't I tell stories?" she asked

"What use would stories have on board a pirate ship?" Jocard asked

"It could increase morale, it would make them work harder knowing that a new part would be told that night if they do." Jewel said. "A story can be a powerful thing."

"Hm..." Jocard sat back and stroked his beard braids, "just what stories will you tell them?"

"My own adventures. Have they heard of the whole story with Barbossa and the curse of the Black Pearl?" Jewel asked

"Whispers and echos only. It might be enjoyable to hear everything that happened." Jocard said.

"So, I'll tell stories of my adventures and you'll take me to Tortuga?"

"... I will." He held his hand out. Jewel grasped it and shook, sealing the deal.

* * *

"Then Will said, 'We're going to steal that ship?' We were planning to take the Dauntless," Jewel said, telling her story, "the large ship Jack pointed at earlier when we were on the Interceptor, but Will thought we were going to take the Interceptor instead. But he didn't know what we were completely planning on doing in full with the Dauntless." The men sat around her with rapt attention. Even Jocard was interested in her tale.

"Then," Jewel continued, "we went under a longboat. All three of us walked under it, holding it up, right into the water. It was hard to do, considering the air under the boat was hard to keep under the water. We managed to walk with it to the Dauntless's stern." Jewel paused to yawn. "I'm sorry boys, but I think that'll have to be the end for the night."

"But how do you get on board the Dauntless?" One man asked

"Did you take the ship?" another asked

"What of Ms. Swann pretending to be a Turner?" a third asked

"I'll tell you more tomorrow, but first," Jewel yawned again, "I need to sleep."

"I'll arrange a bed of sorts in my room." Jocard said. True to his word a small cot was set up in a little corner of his quarters.

"Thank you so much." Jewel said

"My men may appreciate your tales, but they would not falter when a young woman is sleeping among them." Jocard said. Jewel gulped and took off her boots and vest. Although she trusted Jocard, in a way, she wasn't sure. Her sword and boot knife were close where she could reach them in case anything happened whilst she slept.

"Quite an interesting story." Jocard asked as Jewel laid down to sleep, "but do you, your father, and the Turner boy take the Dauntless?"

"Wait until tomorrow." Jewel mumbled before falling asleep.


	51. Beginning at an Ending

Chapter 51

Days had passed before the ship finally reached Tortuga. It felt longer to Jewel, but she accepted it when they finally arrived. She stood at the railing of the port side staring at the island, her hair tied back into a long braid. She was surprised to find a couple people on board knew _how_ to braid. However, considering the size and bulk of the men, she didn't dare to question them.

She closed her eyes. She could almost smell the wonderful scent of rum. The very thought made her smile. Home.

"We can bring you close to shore." Jocard said, walking up behind her.

"You've no idea how thankful I am for you doing this for me." Jewel said turning around to face him. He seemed worried. The look on his face nearly resembled Jack's when Jewel decided to leave the Pearl. Jewel's expression turned into one of concern.

"Jocard?" she asked, quickly shaking her head, "Captain?"

"These waters are becoming more dangerous." Jocard said. "You think you'll be ready for the future to come?"

"I believe that as long as I am with my family, the future will have to worry about us." Jewel said, her smile returning. Jocard let out a small chuckle and slapped Jewel on the back.

"That is a good answer, Sparrow." he said. Jewel clung to the rail after Jocard's jovial slap threw her into it. She let out a small laugh and stood.

"Thank you, sir." she said

* * *

People were fainting in the streets, guns were being fired at glass bottles, people were being dunked into the well. Nothing changed in Tortuga. Nothing Jewel could see as she walked through the streets. None of the people she saw even came close to resembling her family. One place left to look: The Faithful Bride. When Jewel walked in, she casually ducked to avoid colliding with a thrown bottle of rum. She moved around the fighting and the dancing, looking for a sign of her family.

She found them. Over the edge of the top of a booth, she could barely see Jack's hat. From their position, they couldn't possibly have seen her by now. Might as well have fun with this. She smirked as she plucked a hat off of an unconscious man's head. She pushed her braid into it and lowered it over her face. She paused for a moment, before snatching a bottle of rum out of somebodies hand. With her head down she stumbled to the booth and landed on he father's lap.

"People really do fall for you, Jack." Gibbs said before everybody began to laugh. Jack moaned and pushed Jewel up. He didn't recognize her.

"You know what? I was left by somebody!" Jewel said in the most deep, drunk she could muster for her role, grabbing onto Jack's shoulder.

"Really? How incredibly unfortunate for you." Jack said, trying to push her away.

"Yeah. It was weeks, maybe a month or so, ago." Jewel continued sitting down on his lap. The men snickered. Jack moaned once again, realizing this strange person was going to be here for a while.

"Oh?" Jack asked, uninterested.

"Yeah. She said she was coming back and I was to meet her here. It was touching seeing her go. A little girl who had felt so trapped, but she wanted freedom." Jewel continued. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. The men were all silent.

"Oh? Just what was this girls name, if I might ask." Jack asked

"It was a beautiful name." Jewel pushed herself off of Jack and stood with her back facing him. "Something, Oceanis something. What was her name? Josie? Jolie?" Jewel turned around to Jack. He stood over her with a smirk, hands on hips.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Jewel Oceanis Sparrow, would it?" he asked

"How'd you know?" Jewel gasped. Jack lifted her hat to look her in the eyes, his smile growing wide.

"Hello luv." he said

"Hi dad." Jewel said smiling too. The two embraced while the men cheered on Jewel's return. It wasn't loud, it wasn't big, but it was enough for Jewel to realize how much she missed everybody. She removed her hat fully, letting her braid fall out and sat next to her father.

"So now that I've returned, what venture will we be going on next?" Jewel asked

"What makes ye think we are planning a venture?" Gibbs asked

"This is the booth we use when we want to discuss future journeys in private." Jewel said

"Well Jewel," Jack said, lowering his voice, a playful glint in his eyes, "there's a prison what holds somebody with something I want..."


End file.
